


Intoxicated

by cerisebio



Series: Amnésie et spinoffs [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Consensual, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Romance, Spinoff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 45,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisebio/pseuds/cerisebio
Summary: Victor Nikiforov hors de la compétition, la coupe de Chine devrait être une formalité pour Christophe Giacometti. C'est sans compter sur le jeune patineur thaïlandais, Phichit Chulanont, bien décidé à rafler l'or.Mais lorsque la danse de Christophe l'envoûte, Phichit a conscience qu'il pourrait se brûler les ailes auprès du Suisse. Car sa réputation de séducteur le précède et sa chanson "Intoxicated" décrit parfaitement l'effet qu'il a sur lui.Phichit et Chris, de la rencontre à Pékin, puis aux côtés de leurs amis Yuri et Victor, dans une danse de séduction.





	1. Phichit - Pékin, 2016

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Intoxicated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9755312) by [cerisebio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisebio/pseuds/cerisebio)
  * Inspired by [Amnésie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180) by [cerisebio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisebio/pseuds/cerisebio). 



> Cette fanfiction est en quelque sorte un spinoff de ma première "Amnésie" dans le sens où j'en reprend des éléments, mais du point de vue de Chris et Phichit. L'histoire commence pendant la série (épisode 6) et va jusqu'à après les événements de "Amnésie".
> 
> Je ne sais pas encore où ces deux là vont m'entraîner, mais je les trouve dynamiques et amusants alors j'avais envie d'écrire sur eux. Il est probable que mon texte prenne des tours interdits aux moins de 18 ans, même si ce sera une première pour moi !
> 
> J'ai fait une couverture, mais je ne sais pas encore si j'aurais le courage de dessiner un sketch par chapitre comme la dernière fois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre se déroule lors de l'épisode 6

 

 

\- Tu es en forme, Yuri, susurre Chris en lui pelotant les fesses. On dirait que ton maître te donne un entraînement approfondi.

À deux pas, Phichit, téléphone à motif hamster en main, donne un coup de coude excité à son voisin.

\- Leo, Guang-Hong ! C'est Christophe Giacometti !

Comme Victor Nikiforov apparaît à son tour, l'enthousiasme du trio atteint des sommets.

\- Chris et Victor ensemble ! couine Phichit en shootant une rafale de photos.

Ses deux amis s'exclament comme des groupies et Phichit sent soudain des yeux verts sur lui. Il relève le nez de son écran, mais le Suisse se détourne au moment où Victor est appelé par des compatriotes qui se plaignent de son absence dans la compétition.

Le Thaïlandais suit Chris du regard : ce dernier chuchote de nouveau quelque chose à Yuri. À l'expression décomposée de son meilleur ami, Phichit devine qu'il ne reçoit pas des encouragements, et l'agacement le gagne. Il le cache cependant derrière son visage souriant, celui d'un ange à qui l'on donnerait le bon dieu sans confession.

En revanche, dès que Christophe se retrouve seul, il s'approche et glisse l'air de rien :

\- Jaloux ?

Surpris, le Suisse interrompt son mouvement pour rejoindre l'échauffement et se tourne vers son cadet.

L'un et l'autre se connaissent de nom uniquement. Mais dans le milieu du patinage artistique, qui n'a pas entendu parler de Christophe Giacometti, éternel second derrière le cinq fois champion Victor Nikiforov ? Cette année, ce dernier fait une pause hors de la compétition pour coacher le Japonais Yuri Katsuki. Et il semble que cela ne soit pas au goût de tous.

Phichit Chulanont, quant à lui, est le fournisseur officiel de potins de leur monde, grâce à sa présence constante sur les réseaux sociaux. Ce qui n'enlève rien à ses talents d'athlète, mais jusqu'alors il n'était pas du calibre de Christophe.

Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, il a une chance de se tenir en égal.

\- Jaloux ? s'étonne Chris. Mais de quoi ?

\- De l'attention de Victor pour Yuri.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Phichit s'approche, se met sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver à hauteur de l'oreille du Suisse et chuchote avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Joue encore avec les nerfs de Yuri, et tu auras affaire à moi.

Puis il se détourne, laissant un Christophe bouche bée derrière lui.

 

Phichit est le premier à patiner son programme court et, malgré son quad raté, il obtient un record personnel et est satisfait des réactions du public. Pour lui, ce sport est avant tout un spectacle et son but est de faire passer un bon moment aux spectateurs : pari réussi.

Il suit avec attention la prestation de Yuri. Il semble que loin d'être affecté par l'hostilité ambiante, le Japonais ait décidé de prouver à tous son droit au temps de Victor.

\- Wow, souffle Phichit.

Son ami est transformé : confiant et sensuel, il envoûte le public. Mais le Thaïlandais sait qui Yuri cherche à séduire. Il a vécu assez longtemps avec celui-ci - et ses multiples posters de Victor Nikiforov - pour deviner que sa relation à son coach dépasse le professionnel.

D'ailleurs, la façon dont ce dernier l'entoure de ses bras en suivant le programme court de Chris confirme cette impression.

Son regard ne s'attarde cependant pas sur le couple. Phichit est fasciné par la danse de Christophe.

Si Yuri était séduisant, le Suisse est plus charnel encore et personne ne peut rester indifférent. Ébahi, Phichit suit tous ses mouvements et se surprend à saliver. "Intoxicated" : c'est le nom de la chanson aux paroles explicites, et, en effet, le jeune patineur sent soudain son esprit embrumé par cette danse lascive.

Il reprend ses esprits lorsque Yuri commente :

\- Je crois que le prix du sex-appeal va aujourd'hui à Chris.

\- La glace semble trempée, répond-il en essayant de paraître de marbre.


	2. Chris - Pékin, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre se déroule lors de l'épisode 7

 

\- Je suis capable de rattraper, j'ai confiance en mon programme libre.

C'est la déclaration de Christophe à la presse la veille. En effet, il est confiant, même s'il se place avant-dernier après le programme court.

Car il a bien l'intention de remporter l'or : la seule personne capable de se mettre en travers de son chemin ne participe pas. Depuis des années, Victor lui rafle la victoire, mais il admire tant son aîné qu'il n'en est pas amer. Il aime d'ailleurs à penser qu'ils sont amis, même si le Russe a tendance à maintenir les autres à distance.

Jusqu'à Yuri Katsuki.

Cette pensée l'irrite, bien qu'il s'en défende. Dire qu'il avait suffit au Japonais d'une danse en état d'ébriété et de la copie du programme de Victor pour le faire tomber dans ses filets. Tout comme pour Chris, la seule amante fidèle du champion russe a toujours été la glace et malgré ses efforts pour qu'il regarde dans sa direction, le Suisse n'avait rien obtenu de plus qu'une relation cordiale. Il doit reconnaître que le Japonais est très sexy - il n'est pas près d'oublier leur pole-danse pratiquement nus tous les deux - mais de là à mettre sa brillante carrière de côté...

Il jette un coup d'œil vers ledit couple : Yuri est livide, des cernes énormes lui creusent le visage ; au pli entre les sourcils de Victor, on devine sa préoccupation. Pas vraiment le moment de les taquiner. Face au visage de zombie du Japonais, Christophe culpabilise même un peu de ses réflexions de la veille.

D'ailleurs il a été prévenu : pas touche à Yuri. Le Thaïlandais n'est pas vraiment effrayant, une demi-portion au visage d'ange, mais allez savoir ce qui se cache derrière les apparences.

 

Lorsque vient son tour d'occuper la glace, Chris est bien décidé à prouver au monde entier - et à Victor - que Yuri n'est pas à sa hauteur. Sa rhapsodie espagnole retentit, ses sauts s'enchaînent parfaitement. Il finit sa prestation en transe et confiant.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard de son prochain concurrent.

Phichit se tient face à lui, expression déterminée, sourire assuré.

\- Bravo Christophe, lui glisse-t-il lorsqu'ils se croisent. Mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas suffisant pour cette fois.

Une autre forme d'excitation arrache un frisson au Suisse. Ces mots le déconcentrent et il se surprend à suivre la prestation. Frais et dynamique, avec des mouvements exotiques, il doit reconnaître que le jeune homme, de cinq ans son cadet, sait voler le feu des projecteurs.

 

Pourtant, malgré sa première place, la vedette est dérobée à Phichit. Lorsque Victor se précipite sur Yuri et l'embrasse devant les caméras et la foule, Christophe manque de s'étrangler.

\- Yes !

Il se retourne et se trouve nez à nez avec le Thaïlandais qui a lui aussi suivi toute la scène sur l'écran en coulisse. Celui-ci semble au comble de l'excitation et sautille sur place.

\- Enfin, ils ont mis le temps ! Ah, mais zuuuut, se plaint-il soudain en se frappant le front, je n'ai pas pu prendre de photo !

Bouche bée, Chris fixe le jeune homme qui semble partagé entre joie et frustration, ce qui lui donne une expression vraiment comique. Au point que le Suisse éclate de rire.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est tout ce que ça t'inspire ? demande Chris, hilare. Ils se roulent une pelle devant le monde entier, et toi tu regrettes de ne pas avoir pris de photo ?

Décidément, même sans Victor dans la compétition, cette saison risque d'être amusante. Devancé par Yuri et Phichit qu'il ne voyait pas jusqu'ici comme des rivaux, Chris est plus motivé que jamais pour se qualifier pour la finale.


	3. Phichit - Bangkok, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre se déroule lors de l'épisode 9

Phichit est sur des charbons ardents : sa place en finale du Grand Prix se joue en ce moment même, à Moscou. En fonction des résultats, il se placera dans le top six ou non. Tout comme Yuri.

L'état d'esprit de son meilleur ami l'inquiète au matin de ce second jour d'épreuves : son coach a dû rentrer au Japon en catastrophe. Si Phichit avait pu lui coller deux baffes - à Victor bien sûr - il n'aurait pas hésité.

\- Phichit, à table !

\- J'arrive M'man !

De retour dans sa famille à Bangkok, il a réintégré sa chambre d'adolescent, aux bibliothèques remplies de mangas. Les murs sont toujours couverts de posters de patineurs connus - dont ledit Victor, après tout le type est vraiment une légende -, mais il a fait quelques ajouts récents : Yuri (qui ne saurait plus où se mettre s'il le savait), lui-même (étoile montante de son pays) et Chris. Il replace ses hamsters dans leurs cages et jette un coup d'œil à ce dernier. Le Suisse fait un clin d'œil aguicheur à la caméra, accompagné d'un sourire non moins séduisant. Un véritable Don Juan. Qui s'est déjà qualifié pour Barcelone, lui.

Lorsque Phichit met le pied dans la cuisine familiale, un mélange de cris et "conversations" l'assaillent. Son frère et sa sœur se chamaillent pour changer.

\- Je mange à côté de Phichit ! piaille Achara, la plus jeune, du haut de ses sept ans.

\- Pas juste, c'est toujours toi ! proteste Chayan, dix ans. Chouchoute !

\- C'est pas vrai !

\- Sunti, lâche ton téléphone à table, intervient leur mère en s'adressant à un adolescent de quatorze ans qui ressemble beaucoup à son frère aîné.

Tellement, que ce dernier planque son propre portable dans sa poche avant de s'attirer la même remontrance. Même à vingt ans, l'autorité de sa mère fonctionne encore - enfin quand elle n'a pas le dos tourné.

\- Et si vous vous mettiez chacun d'un côté ? propose Phichit aux belligérants en guise d'accord de paix.

 

\- Phichit, lâche ce téléphone, tu n'auras pas le résultat plus vite !

Décidément, on dirait que son coach Celestino s'est donné le mot avec sa mère aujourd'hui. Mais comment est-il supposé se concentrer sur l'entraînement alors que la première qualification thaïlandaise de l'Histoire est en train de se jouer ? À cet instant, le jeune Yuri Plisetsky est sur la glace et il est bluffant. Phichit a entendu son meilleur ami chanter ses louanges, mais les mots étaient en-deçà de la réalité. Le jeune russe sera sans l'ombre d'un doute parmi les six et un rude concurrent avec ça.

\- Wow, Celestino tu devrais voir ça !

Curieux, le coach s'approche de son élève.

\- Impressionnant le gamin. Yuri est déjà passé ?

\- Il est juste après. Tu crois quand même pas que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu ?

Malgré la fin délicate de leur relation coach-élève, Celestino reste attaché au Japonais. Et convaincu de ses qualités, bridées par un manque de confiance en lui. Victor a peut-être la clé de ce problème, Yuri a déjà fait des miracles à Pékin.

Cependant le Russe est absent aujourd'hui et Phichit note immédiatement l'état de panique de son ami lorsqu'il entre sur la glace.

\- Il a sa tête des mauvais jours, remarque Celestino en grimaçant.

Et en effet, les premiers sauts sont ratés, l'ancien Yuri semble de retour. Cependant environ à la moitié du programme il se reprend et la beauté de ses gestes redevient envoûtante.

Cela ne suffit pas pour le podium, mais il obtient son ticket pour Barcelone.

Et Phichit aussi.

\- Ouiiiiiiii !!!!! hurle-t-il en sautant au cou d'un Celestino hilare. Oh mon Dieu, j'en reviens pas ! Je vais à Barcelone ! Et Yuri aussi !

Il exécute une pirouette de joie sur la glace, puis reprend :

\- Il faut que j'appelle Yuri tout de suite.

\- Ah d'accord, d'accord, on fête ça après ? Ta famille va sortir le champagne là !

\- Oui, mais carrément !

Il sautille sur place malgré les patins, excité comme une puce, et jette de nouveau un œil sur son téléphone qui enchaîne les notifications.

Sur Instagram, l'une d'entre elles attire son attention :

"Rendez-vous à Barcelone."

Le message émane du compte officiel de Christophe Giacometti.


	4. Barcelone, 2016 - Pré-finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre se déroule lors de l'épisode 10
> 
> Pour lire ce que font Otabek et Yurio à Barcelone, RDV au chapitre 1 de "Welcome to the Madness" :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10606716/chapters/23452455

À la veille de la finale, la plupart des athlètes sont déjà arrivés à l'hôtel, mais Chris a un avantage sur eux : aucun décalage horaire. Comme par ailleurs il connaît bien la ville, il décide d'opter pour la piscine, où il espère retrouver un certain Russe, le seul autre assez idiot pour se baigner en plein mois de décembre.

\- Bingo, pas vrai ? déclare-t-il à Victor lorsqu'il le trouve dans l'eau comme prévu. Moi qui espérait prendre un bain de minuit.

\- Ne te gêne pas pour moi, je peux même prendre des photos.

Malgré la provocation, Christophe garde son maillot, mais s'amuse devant l'objectif de son ami. Lorsqu'un membre du personnel vient leur amener une nouvelle bouteille de champagne, ils posent ensemble comme deux idiots.

\- Alors, tu ne comptes pas revenir à la compétition ?

Le Suisse pose la question l'air de rien, résigné depuis le baiser de la coupe de Chine.

\- Hmmm. Pas encore décidé.

\- Oh ? Tu hésites vraiment à larguer ton petit Japonais ? Je pourrais le consoler ?

Victor plaque un sourire sur son visage et Chris reconnaît immédiatement son masque. Apparemment il vient de marcher sur une mine.

\- Ah, désolé, c'était indélicat. Je suis juste envieux, vous êtes mignons ensemble.

Cette fois le sourire de Victor devient chaleureux et son expression est clairement celle d'un idiot amoureux.

Chris réalise alors que s'il est vraiment son ami, le moins qu'il puisse faire est de soutenir le Russe. Et puis Yuri n'est pas un si mauvais choix.

\- Je commence à avoir vraiment froid, déclare Victor, si on réveillait Yuri de manière un peu dynamique ?

 

Après la journée d'entraînement, Chris se rend au bar de l'hôtel en quête de compagnie. Et précisément, il tombe sur la personne qu'il espérait. Il se glisse sur le tabouret à droite du Thaïlandais et lance :

\- Je me demandais si tu m'évitais.

Phichit sourit, mais ne tourne pas la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Tu avais l'air fâché à Pékin.

\- Bah, répond Phichit en haussant une épaule, la jalousie ça rend idiot.

\- Je ne suis pas...

\- C'est ça, et moi je suis un hamster.

\- Je ne suis _plus_ jaloux, corrige Christophe.

\- Enfin un peu d'honnêteté.

À ces mots, le Thaïlandais se tourne vers son compagnon avec un sourire chaleureux.

\- Mais tu as bien un air mignon de hamster, réplique le Suisse.

Phichit éclate de rire, avant de montrer son téléphone.

\- Ils ont dû déteindre sur moi. Oh, un message de Yuri ?

Au même instant, le portable de Chris vibre à son tour.

\- C'est Victor.

\- On dirait qu'on va au même endroit, déclare Phichit avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

 

Phichit ne sait pas trop comment, mais il se retrouve avec presque tous ses concurrents et deux groupies - la soeur de Yuri et sa professeure de ballet - autour d'une même table à partager des spécialités espagnoles. Et celui qui a organisé ça n'est autre que Yuri, son Yuri, l'introverti qui affirme toujours n'avoir pas d'autre ami que lui. Vraiment l'amour, ça vous change un homme. 

D'ailleurs ce dernier semble étonné lui même.

\- Quand je pense que je n'ai même pas pu parler à Victor au banquet l'an dernier.

Ledit Victor en recrache sa bière et s'offusque du manque de mémoire de son compagnon.

\- Yuri, tu t'es saoulé au champagne et a commencé à danser, intervient Christophe. Tout le monde l'a vu.

À ces mots, le Japonais est surpris et mortifié, mais Phichit pas étonné. Il a partagé assez de soirées arrosées avec son meilleur ami pour savoir l'effet que l'alcool a sur lui. Notamment sur sa mémoire.

Par contre il ne lui connaissait pas ces qualités de pole-danseur. Lorsque Chris lui montre les photos, il se précipite pour les regarder.

\- Yuri, c'est super osé !

Et en effet, la séance de pole-danse avec Chris est particulièrement sexy, surtout le Suisse d'ailleurs. Phichit prend soudain conscience de ses doigts sur la main de ce dernier, qui tient toujours le portable.

\- Non, ne regardez pas, s'affole Yuri en agitant les bras.

Chris lâche le téléphone et Phichit se détourne pour montrer les images à Mari et Minako, au grand dam de son meilleur ami qui continue de hurler de honte.

\- Dites vous deux, c'est quoi ces bagues ?

La question du Suisse fait converger tous les regards sur le couple russo-japonais. Lorsque les deux anneaux se retrouvent sous ses yeux, une connexion se fait dans le cerveau de Phichit.

\- Félicitations pour votre mariage ! hurle-t-il en applaudissant frénétiquement, les yeux brillants, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Eh, tout le monde, mon ami s'est marié !

Il a envie de crier sa joie au monde entier - il est bien parti pour - lorsque Victor le corrige et indique que le mariage se fera après la victoire de Yuri. L'atmosphère tourne alors à la rivalité et l'apparition du dernier concurrent met fin à la soirée.

 

\- Un dernier verre ? propose Chris à Phichit dans le hall de l'hôtel. Tu n'as pas eu le temps de voir toutes les photos, non ?

Évidemment, s'il le prend par les sentiments, le Thaïlandais ne peut pas refuser.

Ils s'installent au bar où ils se sont rencontrés plus tôt et Christophe sort son téléphone. Il éclate de rire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Juste Victor qui flippe.

Le Suisse montre le message à son compagnon :

"OMG Chris, il ne se souvenait plus m'avoir invité chez ses parents ! Ou demandé d'être son coach ! Il a dû me prendre pour un timbré, quand je me suis présenté nu devant lui et que je lui ai demandé de dormir ensemble !"

\- Oh mon dieu, c'est grandiose !

Phichit n'en peut plus tellement il rit, les larmes lui montent aux yeux et il reprend sa respiration à grand peine entre deux crises d'hilarité.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de ces deux imbéciles ? hoquète-t-il.

\- Aucune idée, répond Chris avec un sourire goguenard, mais c'est très distrayant.


	5. Barcelone, 2016 - Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre se déroule entre les épisodes 11 et 12

Après le programme court, Phichit se place cinquième. Il n'a pas d'illusion sur ses chances face à ses incroyables concurrents. Cependant il a déjà réalisé deux rêves : patiner sur sa chanson favorite devant un large public et faire entrer la Thaïlande dans l'Histoire du Grand Prix.

Pour autant, il a l'intention de tout donner pour la seconde épreuve le lendemain. Aussi, lorsque la période d'entraînement publique commence, sa concentration est à son maximum.

Ce n'est qu'environ au milieu de la session qu'il s'aperçoit du malaise autour de lui. Ses concurrents se jettent des coups d'œil surpris ou nerveux.

\- Bordel, qu'est-ce que fiche Katsudon ?! explose soudain Yurio auprès de son coach.

\- Yuratchka, concentre-toi sur ton programme !

Yakov s'énerve - et Yurio obéit - mais Phichit remarque sa nervosité. Il fronce les sourcils, préoccupé par l'absence de son ami et échange un regard avec Chris.

Malgré leur inquiétude, les patineurs doivent porter toute leur attention sur leur entraînement et ce n'est qu'en quittant la glace que les langues se délient.

\- Phichit, l'interpelle Yurio, tu as des infos ?

\- Non aucune, je vais aller le voir.

Chris passe devant eux sans un mot. Le Thaïlandais le suit du regard alors qu'il disparaît dans les coulisses et décide de le suivre.

Lorsqu'il le rattrape, Chris est en conversation avec Mila et Sara.

\- Mila, tu sais où est Victor ?

\- Il n'est pas avec vous ? C'est inhabituel, même pour lui.

\- Justement, je...

\- Giacometti !

Le trio - et Phichit à quelques pas d'eux - sursaute lorsque Michele lui tombe dessus, son ami Emil sur les talons.

\- Je vois tes manœuvres, s'énerve-t-il en italien. Tu ne toucheras pas ma sœur !

\- Michele, intervient Sara en repoussant le bras protecteur de ce dernier, il ne me parlait même pas.

Loin de se démonter, Christophe s'approche des jumeaux et se penche vers le frère. Malgré sa maîtrise de l'italien, il s'adresse à lui en anglais pour que tout le monde comprenne :

\- Oh, mais ce n'est pas ta sœur qui m'intéresse, _Amore_ , ronronne-t-il en lui effleurant la joue du bout des doigts.

Michele blémit et bondit en arrière en couinant ; Emil et Sara fixent Chris, ébahis ; Mila semble beaucoup s'amuser de la réplique.

Phichit, quant à lui, est hilare.

Chris s'éloigne du groupe et le Thaïlandais le rejoint. Le Suisse continue d'avancer, mais ralentit sa cadence pour s'adapter à son compagnon.

\- Absolument scandaleux, monsieur Giacometti.

\- C'est que j'ai une réputation à tenir.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Dommage que je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre une photo, j'aurais fait celle de Michele.

\- Qui est le plus diabolique de nous deux ?

\- Difficile à déterminer, répond Phichit avec un sourire machiavélique.

 

Mettre la main sur Yuri n'est pas bien compliqué : Phichit le trouve planqué dans sa chambre d'hôtel, en proie à une crise d'anxiété. En revanche, il ne parvient pas à tirer grand chose de son meilleur ami qui lui oppose un silence buté.

Victor est plus difficile à débusquer. Ce n'est qu'après l'avoir harcelé de messages et d'appels, que Chris finit par forcer ses barrières et obtenir sa localisation.

Lorsqu'il entre dans le bar, il repère immédiatement le Russe : le seul pilier de comptoir à l'air sombre de la salle. Il se laisse tomber à côté de lui et lance :

\- Un problème avec ton petit Japonais ?

Le regard noir de son ami est assez inhabituel pour l'inquiéter. Nul masque aujourd'hui, Victor est furieux et ne s'en cache pas.

\- C'est un foutu égoïste, voilà le problème !

\- Ah oui ? Hier ce n'était pas l'homme parfait ?

\- Ne joue pas à ça Chris, je suis pas d'humeur.

\- Je vois ça, tu es à prendre avec des pincettes. En attendant tout le monde s'inquiète pour vous, alors ça te tuerait de m'expliquer ?

C'est la première fois que Christophe est aussi direct avec Victor, plus encore qu'il s'adresse à lui avec irritation. C'est rafraîchissant, pense le Russe, comme s'il le descendait enfin de son piédestal.

Un peu à la manière authentique de Yuri.

Que ses pensées le ramènent une fois de plus à ce dernier n'arrange rien à son état d'esprit, mais le fait est que le Suisse n'y est pour rien.

\- Nous sommes en plein désaccord, finit-il par lâcher.

\- Une querelle d'amoureux ?

\- Si c'était aussi simple.

\- Ce ne serait pas Yuri dans ce cas.

La remarque sonne si juste que Victor éclate de rire malgré lui.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Enfin pour résumer il veut se retirer et que je fasse mon come-back.

\- Ah.

Toute sa carrière, Christophe a côtoyé les deux patineurs. S'il souhaite le retour de Victor, il n'a jamais voulu que ce soit au prix du départ de Yuri.

\- Et toi, tu veux quoi ? se contente-t-il de répondre.

\- Je veux qu'il continue ! Et rester à ses côtés. Je veux...

Il se prend la tête dans les mains, bouleversé et confus. Sa colère était une autre forme de façade, destinée à cacher sa douleur. Christophe pose une main compatissante sur son dos.

\- Ça va aller, vieux frère. En attendant vous devez venir à l'entraînement demain matin, tout le monde vous y attend.


	6. Barcelone, 2016 - Banquet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À partir de là les chapitres se déroulent après l'animé

\- Quand je pense au mélodrame qu'ils nous ont fait, remarque Chris avec un regard amusé en direction de Yuri et Victor.

Ces derniers ne se lâchent pas la main, radieux, et discutent avec Yakov - sûrement de détails concernant le retour du champion russe à la compétition. Autour d'eux, des journalistes rôdent, le couple d'athlètes attire les vautours à ce banquet. Dire que la majorité d'entre eux a purement et simplement ignoré Yuri l'an passé - et heureusement pour lui a quitté les lieux avant qu'il ne se donne en spectacle.

\- Pouah, dégoûtants ! râle Yurio. Ils ont surtout l'air de deux abrutis. Et ce patinage à deux, toute cette guimauve, à gerber !

Sa tirade est interrompue par l'arrivée d'Otabek avec deux flutes de champagne. Il en tend une à l'adolescent qui accepte volontiers. En réaction, Christophe hausse les sourcils.

\- Tu me rappelles ton âge ? lui demande Phichit avec un sourire malicieux.

\- La ferme, t'es mal placé.

\- J'ai l'âge légal dans ce pays moi au moins.

\- Et à voir tes photos en ligne, tu ne l'as pas attendu pour commencer.

Phichit éclate de rire.

\- Bien vu. 

\- Il n'en prendra qu'une, intervient Otabek.

\- Hé ! T'es pas mon père !

\- Certes, mais je ne vais pas te laisser te mettre en danger.

À ces mots l'adolescent rosit et gratifie le Kazakh d'un sourire complice. Chris et Phichit échange un regard amusé, puis s'excusent avant de s'éloigner.

\- Quel ennui ce banquet, se plaint Christophe. Au moins à Sotchi un certain Japonais avait mis l'ambiance.

\- C'est mal parti pour ce soir, répond Phichit, Yuri reste au coca.

\- Rabat-joie.

Le Thaïlandais rit doucement, le regard soudain un peu triste.

\- Pour ma part je vais au contraire noyer ma défaite dans le champagne comme lui l'an dernier. Mais je n'oublierais probablement pas si je me comporte comme un imbécile, ça risque d'être embarrassant.

Malgré ces derniers mots, il avale le reste de sa coupe cul-sec et en attrape une autre au passage d'un serveur.

\- Je peux t'accompagner, propose Chris, comme tu le sais ma réputation n'est plus à faire. Et j'ai aussi une défaite en travers de la gorge.

Il fait une pause pour boire lui aussi, puis reprend :

\- On devrait aller ailleurs. Tu pourras t'y lâcher sans risque.

\- Excellente idée ! s'exclame Phichit qui retrouve son énergie débordante. Filons en douce !

 

Dans le hall de l'hôtel, Phichit patiente, déjà un peu joyeux de ses quelques coupes de champagne, mais l'esprit encore clair. Ils sont repassés par leur chambre pour enfiler une tenue moins formelle que leur costard-cravate et le jeune homme se sent déjà plus à l'aise.

Lorsque la sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentit, il se tourne vers les portes qui s'ouvrent pour laisser sortir Chris.  
Et reste figé lorsqu'il le découvre. C'est la première fois qu'il voit le Suisse porter ses lunettes et - alors qu'il croyait cela impossible - il est encore plus sexy que d'ordinaire. Surtout avec son t-shirt et jean moulants. Phichit écarte la pensée, qu'il met sur le compte de l'alcool, et déclare avec enthousiasme :

\- C'est parti !

 

S'ensuit un passage par plusieurs clubs et le taux d'alcoolémie augmente au fil de la soirée. Chris oublie un peu l'amertume de sa défaite au contact de la boule d'énergie et de bonne humeur qui l'accompagne. Celle-ci l'entraîne sur la piste de danse et cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas laissé aller de manière aussi naturelle.

\- J'ai besoin d'une pause.

Il se laisse tomber sur la banquette du box où l'attendent leurs verres et avale une gorgée, à bout de souffle. C'est qu'il faut réussir à suivre le Thaïlandais. Pas que cela soit pour lui déplaire.

Ce dernier s'assoit à côté de lui et se penche vers son compagnon pour attraper son propre verre. Christophe baisse les yeux sur le jeune homme, qui lui renvoie un regard... séducteur ? L'instant est si fugace que le Suisse l'attribue à son imagination.

\- Alors Chris, où as-tu appris à faire du pole-dance ? Et de haut niveau avec ça ?

L'interpellé manque de recracher son cocktail. Phichit le fixe, en attente d'une réponse, le regard troublé par l'alcool mais l'expression aussi angélique que d'ordinaire. Chris se penche pour se faire entendre par-dessus la musique, si bien que leur cuisse et leur épaule se touchent.

\- J'ai pris des cours tout simplement.

\- C'est pas commun.

\- Pour sûr, s'esclaffe Christophe. J'ai un intérêt pour toutes sortes de danses et je voulais explorer ma sensualité pour mon patinage. Mais j'ai accroché assez pour pratiquer dans des bars gays.

Le Suisse prononce ces derniers mots en étudiant les traits de son compagnon afin d'y déceler une réaction. Mais l'expression de Phichit ne change pas.

\- Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Le Thaïlandais se tend vers l'oreille de Christophe, pose une main sur sa cuisse pour s'équilibrer et chuchote :

\- Pour une session privée.

Le souffle du jeune homme sur sa peau fait frissonner le Suisse et il tourne la tête.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrent naturellement.

Le baiser est d'abord léger, mais très vite Phichit en veut plus. Il dévore la bouche de Christophe avec des mouvements brusques et maladroits.

Pris de vertiges, Chris le laisse d'abord mener, avant de réaliser ce qui se passe. Il pose ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme et l'écarte de lui. Aussi frustrant que cela soit à cet instant précis, il a pour principe de ne coucher qu'avec des personnes en état de prendre des décisions éclairées :

\- La prochaine fois peut-être, si tu es sobre.


	7. Phichit - Taipei, 2017

Comme il s'en doutait, Phichit se souvient parfaitement de la soirée arrosée avec Chris : l'alcool joue rarement sur sa mémoire contrairement à Yuri. "La prochaine fois", rumine-t-il, moitié frustré, moitié reconnaissant envers le Suisse de ne pas avoir profité de la situation. Sauf que cette prochaine fois n'arrivera - au mieux - pas avant les mondiaux fin mars. Vu ses résultats récents, il est assuré d'y représenter la Thaïlande. Quant à Chris, il a cartonné aux nationaux Suisse et sa participation est fort probable.

Surtout après ses résultats aux championnats d'Europe : Victor a retrouvé sa place en haut du podium et Chris celle de second. Phichit imagine sans peine la frustration de ce dernier malgré l'amitié des deux patineurs. Quant à Yurio, médaillé de bronze, il paraît qu'il n'a pas adressé la parole à son aîné pendant plusieurs jours, mais, d'après Yuri, la faute incombe à Victor qui l'aurait un peu trop taquiné.

Ledit Yuri est déjà arrivé à Taipei avec son coach pour les championnats des quatre continents et Phichit a hâte de le retrouver. Guang-Hong et Leo faisant aussi partie des concurrents, il est surexcité à l'idée de passer du temps avec ses trois amis.

Lorsqu'il descend à l'hôtel, il est cependant accueilli par une toute autre personne.

\- Phichit, le salue Otabek avec son expression impassible habituelle.

\- Otabek ! Comment ça va ?

\- Pas mal. Si tu cherches Yuri, je vais le retrouver avec Victor, Leo et Guang-Hong au bar.

\- Géant ! Juste le temps de balancer mes affaires dans ma chambre et je vous rejoins.

Il fait l'aller-retour entre les étages en un temps record - propulsant en effet littéralement sa valise en vrac dans l'entrée de sa chambre - et se jette au cou de son meilleur ami.

\- Yuri ! Ça fait trop longtemps depuis Barcelone ! Tu as laissé pousser tes cheveux ? Trop classe ! Et Saint-Pétersbourg, c'est comment ? Rho, raconte-moi tout !

\- Phichit ! répond le Japonais en riant. Trop de questions à la fois. Et on s'est parlé il n'y a pas une semaine.

\- Ah, mais rien à voir ! Salut les gars ! ajoute-t-il en s'adressant au reste du groupe.

Guang-Hong et Leo sont habitués aux effusions du Thaïlandais, surtout en présence de Yuri, et prennent volontiers part au câlin collectif, suivi de l'incontournable selfie. Otabek observe la scène d'un air détaché, tandis que Victor semble déstabilisé par l'agitation soudaine.

\- Je vous enlève Yuri pour quelques heures, on a du temps à rattraper.

Sur ces mots, il attrape ce dernier par le bras et l'entraîne à sa suite, indifférents à ses protestations et à l'air éberlué de Victor.

 

Les deux amis sont familiers avec la capitale de Taïwan, qui n'en est pas à ses premiers championnats des quatre continents. Aussi Phichit se dirige sans hésitation vers un quartier qu'ils affectionnent pour son marché de nuit et ses stands de nourriture. Là, le Thaïlandais se prend une crêpe, tandis que Yuri opte pour des brochettes de tofu. Ils mangent en marchant, la température en ce mois de février est un peu fraîche pour Phichit qui arrive de Bangkok. Sur le selfie que prend ce dernier, la lueur des lanternes leur donne des teintes rouges.

\- Aaaalors, commence Phichit tout en postant la photo sur Instagram, la vie à deux, ça se passe bien ?

Yuri rougit un peu - rien à voir avec les lanternes cette fois - et son sourire monte jusqu'à ses yeux qui pétillent. La bouche pleine, il ne peut pas répondre tout de suite, mais son expression parle d'elle-même.

\- À ce point ? le taquine le Thaïlandais. Tu n'as jamais fait une tête pareille quand tu habitais avec moi, je vais me vexer.

\- Ah, non, mais, je...

Le visage de Yuri est passé d'un embarras à l'autre et il agite sa main libre en cherchant les mots pour s'excuser auprès de son ami. Le changement est si comique que Phichit éclate de rire. Il passe un bras affectueux sur les épaules du Japonais.

\- Je plaisante bien sûr, je suis ravi pour toi. Mais si Nikiforov te brise le coeur, je serais le premier à lui tordre le cou !

\- Je ne pensais que ce soit possible tu sais.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- D'être aussi heureux.

\- Oh.

Ils marchent en silence, le bras de Phichit toujours autour de Yuri, juste satisfaits de la compagnie de l'autre. Le Thaïlandais songe que depuis que Victor s'est invité dans la vie de son meilleur ami, celui-ci est plus serein, plus ouvert aussi. Et cela se ressent sur ses performances sportives.

\- Victor arrive à gérer sa double casquette ? demande-t-il soudain.

À sa surprise, Yuri grimace. On dirait qu'il a soulevé une question sensible.

\- Oui. Enfin, je veux dire c'est Victor, il est capable de faire des miracles. Mais j'aimerais qu'il lève un peu le pied.

\- Il fatigue ? Ou c'est ton anxiété qui parle ?

\- Je ne suis pas le seul à le penser, l'équipe russe est d'accord avec moi. Même Chris s'inquiète.

Chris. À ce nom, Phichit retire son bras et s'évertue à maintenir son expression habituelle. Depuis Barcelone, ils n'ont même pas échangé un message et il ignore ce que le Suisse retient de leurs dernières conversations. Le Thaïlandais était certes saoul à ce moment là, mais il n'aurait pas regretté de passer la nuit avec lui.

\- Ah oui ? Tu as accompagné Victor aux Européens au fait ?

\- Oui. C'était étrange de n'être là que comme spectateur d'ailleurs, ça ne m'était pas arrivé à une compétition depuis que j'étais gamin.

Le souvenir le fait sourire et supprime les traces de tracas sur ses traits.

\- Chris m'a demandé de tes nouvelles. Il paraît que vous avez passé la soirée ensemble à Barcelone. Ça explique pourquoi je ne te trouvais plus au banquet.

Phichit bénit à cet instant la combinaison de sa peau foncée et de l'obscurité qui dissimulent le fard qui lui monte aux joues. Heureusement, Yuri est lent à la comprenette et lui le roi des apparences. D'ailleurs une notification de son téléphone détourne leur attention.

\- Victor râle que je t'ai kidnappé ! explique-t-il malicieusement. Un autre selfie pour le faire bisquer ?


	8. Lausanne, 2017 - Mondiaux

Il y a quelque chose de pratique et réconfortant à participer à une compétition d'envergure dans sa propre ville, pense Christophe. Pas de trajets, pas de décalage horaire, ses propres murs, son chat, ses livres : vraiment que demander de plus ? Même s'il adore sa carrière, voyager et rencontrer des patineurs du monde entier, par moment il aspire à un peu plus de stabilité.

D'autant que le nombre élevé de concurrents des mondiaux ne permet pas une socialisation satisfaisante pendant les épreuves. Il devra attendre la fin de celles-ci pour retrouver ses amis, Chris leur a proposé de rester au moins un jour de plus pour une petite soirée chez lui. 

En attendant ces derniers passent à des moments si différents, qu'il est difficile de les suivre. Le hasard place cependant Yuri dans le même groupe de que lui.

\- Yuri, lui dit Victor, pense bien à ta vitesse à l'entrée de...

\- Je sais, répond-il d'un ton exaspéré. Au lieu de rabâcher, tu devrais penser à ton échauffement, tu es dans le groupe suivant.

\- Mais je suis ton coach.

\- Et un concurrent. Tu ne peux pas être partout et si tu ne te prépares pas correctement tu risques une blessure. En plus je veux gagner contre toi à la loyale, pas alors que tu n'es pas au top de ta forme.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser seul tout de même !

\- Ça ira Victor.

\- Il n'est pas seul, vieux frère, je suis dans le coin, intervient Christophe avec un clin d'œil.

\- Voilà, tu vois ? File avec Yakov, il doit être en train de s'arracher ce qui lui reste de cheveux à te chercher.

Sur ces mots, le Japonais se détourne, remet ses écouteurs et ignore son coach, qui s'éloigne en traînant les pieds, vaincu.

\- Il va bien ? demande le Suisse après son départ.

Yuri retire ses écouteurs et fronce les sourcils, préoccupé.

\- Tu le connais, un workaholic perfectionniste. Il ne veut même pas prendre de vacances après la saison ! Il ne tiendra pas un an à ce rythme.

Chris s'apprête à répondre, quand leur groupe est appelé pour le programme court. Lorsqu'il se dirige vers la patinoire, il aperçoit au loin un costume rouge et or : un certain Thaïlandais auquel il n'a pas encore pu parler depuis Barcelone.

 

Pour ce second jour d'épreuve, Phichit est ravi de faire partie des vingt-quatre qualifiés : même s'il ne pense pas monter sur le podium, c'est déjà un progrès par rapport à l'édition précédente. Son objectif cette fois est d'arriver parmi les dix premiers pour que la Thaïlande puisse inscrire deux patineurs l'année suivante. La concurrence est rude, mais après tout il était dans le top six du Grand Prix, tout est possible.

Depuis son arrivée à Lausanne, il n'a pas cherché à voir Christophe. Il souhaite rester concentré et est certain que rencontrer le Suisse n'est pas la meilleure méthode. Mais après, il a bien l'intention de le confronter : son seul signe de vie des derniers mois a consisté en une invitation de groupe par mail.

\- Yuri !

Son meilleur ami n'a pas sa tête des meilleurs jours, pourtant Phichit ne note pas ses signes habituels d'anxiété.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Ah Phichit, réagit enfin le Japonais. Non, enfin si. Je veux dire...

\- Tu es bien placé pourtant, devant Victor avec ça. Même si tout se joue vraiment au libre.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète.

\- Quoi alors ?

\- Il a fait des erreurs.

Le Thaïlandais n'est pas sûr de comprendre.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Victor, qui d'autre ?

\- Pardon ? LE Victor Nikiforov ?

Yuri se contente de hocher la tête.

\- Je suppose que tout le monde a ses mauvais jour, le rassure Phichit, il est humain après tout. Je dois y aller, mais on en reparle, d'accord ?

 

Malgré les inquiétudes de Yuri, Victor obtient une nouvelle médaille d'or. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que leurs places sur le podium soient inversées, Yuri ayant remporté l'argent. Phichit songe que son ami vient tout de même de réaliser l'un de ses rêves : se tenir en égal avec son idole. Encore un peu et il pourrait bien le dépasser. Chris, pour sa part, doit se contenter du bronze et Yurio de sa frustration.

Quant à Phichit, il est huitième, ce qui signifie qu'il a rempli son objectif sportif. À présent, songe-t-il en suivant la cérémonie de remise des prix, il va pouvoir se concentrer sur les trois personnes sur le podium.


	9. Lausanne, 2017 - Chez Chris, partie 1

Le groupe de patineurs n'a pas besoin de sonner : leurs conversations sonores se chargent de prévenir Chris de leur arrivée. C'est la première fois qu'il a l'occasion d'inviter autant de ses amis du milieu en même temps, seul Victor est déjà venu ici à l'occasion de championnats d'Europe.

\- Rha, lâche-moi vieux schnock, râle Yurio au moment où Christophe ouvre la porte.

\- Mais, Yuratchka, proteste Victor, je voulais juste te consoler de ta défaite d'un câlin.

\- Pouah, répugnant. Salut Chris, dit l'adolescent en ignorant son compatriote.

\- Bonsoir les amis, entrez, entrez.

Il s'efface et Yurio s'avance, Otabek sur les talons.

\- Oooooh ! Qu'il est beau !

La mauvaise humeur de l'adolescent fond instantanément devant le chat de Chris. Ce dernier, du genre pot-de-colle, vient se frotter à ses jambes en ronronnant, et gagne immédiatement le coeur de Yurio dont les yeux pétillent.

\- Apparemment ce n'est pas tes câlins qu'il voulait, plaisante Yuri à l'adresse de son fiancé.

\- Je suis dévasté.

\- Viens, intervient Chris, je t'en fais un si tu veux.

Tout en plaisantant, les deux amis se donnent une accolade, puis Chris passe à Yuri, qui prend ces effusions avec une aisance qu'il n'aurait pas démontré un an plus tôt.

Lorsque le Japonais se décale, le dernier invité caché derrière lui apparaît devant leur hôte.  
\- Bonsoir Chris, dit Phichit en français.

La poitrine du Suisse se serre soudain face au regard lourd de promesses du Thaïlandais. Il hésite à le prendre dans ses bras comme les autres, mais le jeune homme ne lui donne pas le choix.

Phichit passe les bras dans le dos de Chris, se met sur la pointe des pieds et murmure :

\- Je vais rester sobre ce soir. Tu as une promesse à tenir.

\- Je n'ai rien promis, rétorque Christophe, j'ai dit "la prochaine fois, peut-être".

\- Donc tu t'en souviens. Vu ton silence depuis Barcelone j'avais des doutes.

Les muscles de Chris se crispent sous les doigts de Phichit.

\- Tu ne m'as pas contacté non plus.

\- Chris, on a amené du vin au fait ! Bastien est allé le mettre au frais.

La voix de Victor les sort de leur échange chargé de tensions de différentes natures. En se séparant, la main de Phichit caresse le bras de Chris. Celui-ci se râcle la gorge et passe à un sujet neutre.

\- Otabek, Phichit, vous connaissez Bastien ? Il était à Barcelone, mais je ne sais pas si vous vous êtes croisés.

Un homme brun, un peu plus âgé que Christophe, serre la main des patineurs. Ancien danseur sur glace, il chorégraphie les programmes du Suisse et l'accompagne souvent en compétition.

\- Chris, dit-il une fois les présentations terminées, j'ai préparé le fromage pour la fondue.

\- Une fondue ? réagit Victor avec un sourire en coeur. Vkusno !

 

Comme annoncé, Phichit reste très raisonnable sur sa consommation d'alcool, pas que l'ambiance se prête particulièrement à la boisson par ailleurs. Le groupe d'amis passe une soirée bon enfant, ayant pour une fois le temps de discuter, sans se soucier leur prochaine compétition : la saison est terminée, la prochaine ne commence qu'à l'automne avec le Grand Prix.

Le Thaïlandais se prête joyeusement aux conversations, flashe ses éternels selfies et présente la même attitude que d'ordinaire. Cependant, rien n'échappe à son sens de l'observation, et surtout pas la proximité entre Chris et Bastien. Au point de l'interroger sur la nature de leur relation : est-ce la raison du silence de Christophe après Barcelone ?

L'idée l'agace, aussi choisit-il une victime pour détourner son attention.

\- Alors Victor, il paraît que tu ne veux pas prendre de vacances ?

À ces mots, l'interpellé et son fiancé se crispent. En plein dans le mille : le sujet de dispute du moment. Phichit décide de les pousser dans leurs retranchements.

\- C'est dommage, tu ne verras pas Yuri pendant les trois semaines où je lui ferai visiter la Thaïlande.

\- Pardon ? demande Victor, bouche bée.

Yuri s'apprête à protester, mais il remarque le regard de son ami et en comprend immédiatement le sens : "joue le jeu".

\- Eh bien oui, ça fait longtemps que Phichit m'invite et MOI j'ai besoin d'un break.

\- Mais vous êtes tous les bienvenus.

\- J'adorerais visiter la Thaïlande, intervient Yurio soudain excité, il y a des tigres là-bas !

\- Et des plages paradisiaques, ajoute Yuri.

\- J'ai hâte de te présenter à ma famille, ajoute Phichit. Otabek, Bastien, Chris, vous vous joignez à nous ?

Les trois concernés déclinent poliment, avançant des projets préalables. Victor boude et il est évident qu'un dilemme se joue dans son esprit.

\- Je vais réfléchir, fini-il par concéder du bout des lèvres.

 

La nuit est déjà bien avancée lorsque les visiteurs prennent congés. Au moment de monter dans le taxi avec les autres, Phichit s'exclame :

\- Mince, mon portable !

\- Il n'est pas greffé à ta main ? s'étonne Yuri.

 

\- Hilarant. Partez sans moi, je prendrai un autre taxi, de toutes façons c'était un peu serré.  
Victor observe l'échange en silence et le Thaïlandais se demande ce qui lui traverse l'esprit à cet instant. Cela ne l'empêche pas de rebrousser chemin pour récupérer son téléphone "oublié" chez Chris.

En approchant de la porte d'entrée, il perçoit une conversation étouffée.

Il se fige devant les silhouettes enlacées de Chris et Bastien.


	10. Lausanne, 2017 - Chez Chris, partie 2

Surpris, les deux hommes le fixent.

\- Ah, euh, j'ai oublié mon téléphone, se justifie-t-il.

\- Bonne nuit, Chris, dit Bastien avant de s'éclipser.

\- À demain. Entre Phichit.

Le Suisse referme la porte derrière le jeune homme, se dirige vers le salon où ils ont terminé la soirée et ramasse le portable à motif hamster dans le coin du canapé.

Il pivote sur ses talons, le tend à Phichit qui s'approche. Juste avant qu'il ne referme sa main dessus, Chris lève le bras et maintient l'objet au-dessus de sa tête, hors de portée du Thaïlandais grâce à leur dix-huit centimètres de différence.

\- Toi? Oublier ton téléphone ? remarque-t-il, amusé. Tu n'as pas trouvé meilleure excuse ?

Loin de se démonter, Phichit croise les bras et jette un regard de défi à Christophe, le sourire diabolique.

\- Tu aurais préféré que j'annonce mon intention de passer la nuit dans ton lit à tout le monde ? Surtout Bastien ?

À ces mots, Chris hausse les sourcils.

\- Bastien ne se scandalise plus de mes coucheries depuis belle lurette. C'est un _ami_ très cher.

Lorsqu'il insiste sur le mot "ami", Phichit sent des points de tension - dont il n'avait pas pris conscience avant - dans son dos se relâcher.

Le visage de Chris redevient soudain sérieux et il rend enfin le téléphone. Phichit le prend en attardant ses doigts sur ceux du Suisse plus que nécessaire.

\- D'ordinaire j'évite les aventures avec d'autres patineurs, dit brusquement Christophe. Ça peut devenir... compliqué à gérer.

L'information inattendue déstabilise Phichit un instant.

\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de compliqué.

\- Ça reste à prouver, rétorque Chris avec un sourire amusé. Je vais être clair Phichit : je ne cherche pas de relation stable, juste du bon temps.

\- Sex friends ?

\- Si tu veux. De plus, je ne veux pas que cela se sache, pour ton propre bien, crois-moi.

Un sentiment étrange étreint la poitrine de Phichit : irritation ? déception ? Il ne saurait déterminer. Dans tous les cas, il se contentera pour l'instant des termes imposés par Chris.

\- Deal. Maintenant assez parlé, tu m'as fait attendre trop longtemps.

Phichit s'approche, supprimant presque la distance qui les sépare. Celle-ci se charge tout à coup de tension sexuelle, d'autant plus intense qu'il s'est passé plus de trois mois depuis leur premier baiser. Les yeux plantés dans ceux de Chris, il pose une main sur son cou, se tend vers lui et leurs lèvres se joignent.

Contrairement à cette nuit à Barcelone, Phichit prend son temps. Il dépose une série de baisers sur la bouche de son partenaire, modifiant l'angle entre chaque, avant de suçoter sa lèvre inférieure. Il prolonge volontairement le moment, aguichant Christophe pour voir jusqu'où il peut le provoquer. 

La respiration de ce dernier s'accélère et il doit mobiliser toute sa volonté pour se laisser mener. La torture est délicieuse, mais devient insoutenable lorsque la langue de Phichit entre à la recherche de la sienne.

Christophe gronde en refermant ses bras autour du Thaïlandais, puis dévore sa bouche avec passion, mordillant, léchant, suçotant tour à tour les lèvres et la langue offertes. Son bouc râpe délicieusement la peau de Phichit et lorsque Chris saisit ses fesses il ne peut retenir un gémissement.

Fébriles, ses mains se battent avec les boutons de la chemise du Suisse, toute volonté de titiller envolée sous l'urgence du désir. Lorsqu'il sent enfin le torse nu de Christophe sous ses paumes, le rythme désordonné des battements de coeur de son partenaire lui arrache un sourire de satisfaction.

\- Ça t'amuse de m'allumer ? demande Chris d'une voix rauque.

\- Beaucoup.

Christophe émet un son à mi-chemin entre le grognement et le rire, puis se penche. Il passe un bras sous les genoux de Phichit, l'autre dans son dos, puis le soulève dans ses bras.

\- Eeeeh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

\- Je te portes jusqu'à la chambre.

\- Je suis pas une princesse, proteste Phichit en s'agitant, repose-moi.

\- Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu avais l'intention de passer la nuit dans mon lit, je t'y emmène c'est tout.

Le Thaïlandais cesse de se débattre et gratifie Chris d'un regard lubrique.

\- Oh mais j'ai dit ça pour simplifier. Le canapé, le tapis ou le comptoir de la cuisine ça me va aussi.

La réplique fait hurler de rire le Suisse.

\- Décidément, je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer avec toi.


	11. Lausanne, 2017 - Dernier jour

\- Mraaaaou !

Phichit ouvre un œil, encore dans les brumes du sommeil. Le chat ronronne en réponse, puis se frotte sur sa main, réclamant une caresse.

\- Salut beauté, dit-il en Thaïlandais.

Au son de sa voix, un grognement retentit derrière lui, un froissement de draps et le bras de Chris vient l'entourer. C'est au tour de Phichit de ronronner en se collant contre lui. La nuit a été source de plaisir et de complicité, le Suisse est un amant attentionné et leurs personnalités se sont accordées à merveille, tournant leurs maladresses en dérision - parfois jusqu'au fou rire.

\- Il est quelle heure ? demande Chris d'une voix ensommeillée, sans même ouvrir les yeux.

\- Neuf heures et des brouettes. Quelque chose de prévu ?

\- Hmmm. Je dois retrouver Bastien pour le déjeuner.

À ce nom, Phichit réprime une vague d'irritation. Il se retourne et commence à dévorer le cou de Christophe en y frottant volontairement ses joues râpeuses. Celui-ci frissonne en réponse.

\- Mais où trouves-tu ton énergie ? On a à peine dormi.

\- Bien assez. Une dernière fois pour la route, la prochaine...

Le Thaïlandais s'interrompt - trop tard, pense-t-il - soudain conscient qu'il n'y aura peut-être pas de prochaine fois. Chris a clairement établi sa volonté de ne pas s'attacher. 

\- Espérons que l'on ait au moins une épreuve commune au Grand Prix, répond-il pourtant. Sinon tu seras obligé de te qualifier de nouveau pour la finale. Une motivation supplémentaire.

Soulagé, Phichit s'enhardit et saisit les fesses nues de son partenaire.

\- J'ai hâte de les retrouver.

\- Il n'y a que ça qui t'intéresse ?

\- C'est avec elles que tu m'as charmé à Pékin.

Christophe éclate de rire, fait basculer Phichit sur le dos, tout à fait réveillé à présent. Tout comme une certaine partie de son anatomie.

Sa bouche s'abat sur celle du Thaïlandais, pressante, tandis que d'un mouvement de hanche il frotte leur érection l'une contre l'autre. Le gémissement de Phichit se perd dans leur baiser.

Sans briser le contact, le Suisse cherche de la main le lubrifiant et un préservatif sur la table de chevet. Il se recule pour se préparer.

\- Chris, proteste Phichit en haletant, dépêche-toi.

Il ne se le fait pas dire deux fois, se glisse en son partenaire dont le souffle se coupe sous le plaisir. Ce dernier referme les jambes autour de sa taille pour l'inviter à se rapprocher encore. Ses mains saisissent à nouveau les fesses du Suisse avec une pensée fugace pour le programme court aguicheur de ce dernier. 

"Intoxicated" : oui, sans le moindre doute, Christophe lui fait l'effet d'une substance addictive dangereuse.

 

À la lueur du jour, l'appartement dégage une atmosphère différente, moins intime. Tout en buvant son café à petites gorgées, Phichit observe les lieux.

Des bibliothèques où les romans aux genres éclectiques - des thrillers à la science-fiction, en passant par des classiques et même quelques Lévy ou Musso - côtoient des trophées, des tableaux modernes au murs, quelques plantes vertes. Les cadres photos disposés ça et là affichent essentiellement des moments de la carrière de patineur du Suisse, quelques unes avec des amis - Victor ou Bastien surtout. Aucune trace d'une éventuelle famille. Phichit a toujours au moins une image de ses parents et sa fratrie avec lui où qu'il aille, aussi cet élément lui saute aux yeux.

Il s'abstient cependant de poser des questions trop personnelles : il ignore jusqu'où Christophe le laisserait empiéter sur sa sphère privée.

\- À quelle heure est ton avion ? demande ce dernier, tirant le Thaïlandais de ses pensées.

\- Vingt-deux heures, j'ai le temps. J'ai prévu de passer quelques heures avec Yuri avant le départ.

\- Ce séjour en Thaïlande... Tu l'as inventé hier soir, pas vrai ?

Phichit le fixe avec un air angélique, auquel le Suisse sait à présent qu'il ne faut pas se fier.

\- Mais bien sûr que oui.

\- Bien joué, répond Chris en s'esclaffant, je ne vois pas de meilleur moyen d'obliger Victor à des vacances que de lui enlever son dulciné.

\- Il ne tiendrait pas trois jours sans lui, alors trois semaines, tu penses bien.

\- Je sais que tu fais ça pour Yuri, mais merci.

Les éloges du Suisse rendent Phichit trop heureux pour son propre bien, aussi se relève-t-il pour se servir une seconde tasse de café afin de masquer son trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est ici la première fois que j'écris une scène explicite. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, même si elle était courte et pas particulièrement scandaleuse lol !


	12. Phichit - Thaïlande, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'idée du voyage en Thaïlande m'est venue grâce à ce poster officiel :  
> http://yurionice.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pash!_febuary_poster.jpg

Pour la cinquième fois en dix minutes, Phichit soupire et s'agace de sa réaction. Il ressemble à une ado qui révasse à son prince charmant.

Sauf que Christophe n'a rien d'un prince charmant, tout d'un séducteur fatal. Ce qui n'enlève rien à ses autres qualités, amusant et cultivé, difficile de ne pas apprécier sa compagnie.

C'est évident : Phichit est amoureux. Il pourrait se baffer de sa bêtise. De toutes les personnes, il fallait que ce soit Chris, qui ne cherche que des nuits sans lendemain. Il jette un coup d'œil au poster du Suisse sur son mur et réprime un nouveau soupir, broyant du noir.

Heureusement pour lui, il est bientôt l'heure d'aller chercher Yuri, Victor et Yurio à l'aéroport. Le bluff a fonctionné du tonnerre et, même s'il a râlé pour la forme, Victor s'est finalement laissé convaincre d'accompagner les deux Yuri. Au programme : une semaine à Bangkok, une dans le triangle d'or au nord du pays et la dernière à se prélasser sur les plages de Koh Samui.

Une distraction bienvenue avant de reprendre la préparation de la prochaine saison. Phichit a déjà des idées pour ses prochaines chorégraphies. Tout d'abord un programme encore plus teinté de danses thaï, peut-être même qu'il s'inspirera de tenues traditionnelles pour le costume. Il reprendra ses cours de danse avant même le retour de Celestino à Bangkok. Pour le second programme, il est partagé... Mais d'un autre côté il va passer du temps avec un certain champion russe, il pourra en profiter pour lui demander conseil. Ce qu'il a en tête s'éloigne de son image habituelle et créer la surprise, c'est la devise de Victor.

Par réflexe, Phichit fait défiler ses actualités sur Instagram. Il se fige soudain.

Chris a posté sur son compte une photo avec Bastien, bras dessus, bras dessous, devant le Colisée de Rome.

\- Ami, mon cul ! enrage-t-il en éteignant son téléphone.

Il se lève en faisant tomber sa chaise, dévale les escaliers, attrape les clés de la voiture familiale et file en coup de vent sans même entendre sa mère qui râle du bruit qu'il fait.

 

\- M'man ! On est rentrés !

Lorsque Phichit a annoncé à celle-ci la visite de trois amis, stars internationales du patinage artistique, elle n'a rien voulu savoir : hors de question de les laisser dormir à l'hôtel. Elle a passé les derniers jours à faire briller la maison du sol au plafond, a préparé la chambre d'amis et prévu un repas de fête pour ce premier soir.

A l'appel de son fils aîné, elle se précipite pour accueillir les invités. Les mains jointes, elle les salue selon la tradition thaï.

\- Sawadee.

\- Sawasdi khrap, répond Yuri avec aisance - Phichit lui a appris un peu de thaï à Détroit - les mains jointes et la tête inclinée lui aussi.

Victor, ravi de l'exotisme, l'imite - mais se contente de l'anglais -, tandis que Yurio tente maladroitement de suivre le mouvement.

\- Phichiiiit ! appelle soudain une voix haut perchée.

Une tornade miniature - un trait de famille sans doute - aux longs cheveux noirs se précipite sur son frère, le reste de la fratrie sur les talons.

\- Mon père est en voyage d'affaire, explique Phichit aux visiteurs, mais sinon toute la famille est là. Achara, Chayan et Sunti, présente-t-il ses cadets en les désignant tour à tour. Sunti a un peu moins de deux ans de moins que toi Yurio.

Et un style vestimentaire que ce dernier qualifie de "trop cool" : les deux adolescents semblent immédiatement parler le même language - en plus de l'anglais.

La petite Achara pose une question en thaï à Phichit, ne parlant pas encore couramment la langue internationale. La réponse semble la satisfaire et elle attrape la main de Victor avant de le guider à travers la maison. Le Russe se laisse faire avec un sourire ravi : il a toujours adoré les enfants, sûrement parce qu'il en est toujours un dans sa tête.

\- Urg, t'as l'air d'un idiot Katsudon.

En effet, Yuri fixe son fiancé avec une adoration manifeste. S'il ne s'agissait pas de son meilleur ami, Phichit en aurait été sérieusement irrité. Heureusement que Yurio est de la partie, parce que tenir la chandelle à deux amoureux transis n'est pas forcément le meilleur remède à son vague à l'âme.

 

Après deux semaines d'activités intenses, entre visites de temples, soirées en club, baignade avec des éléphants dans un sanctuaire, safari pour espérer voir des tigres... le séjour à Koh Samui est le bienvenue pour se reposer et le compte Instagram de Phichit bien rechargé.

\- Katsudon, viens plonger avec moi.

Yurio, toujours aussi délicat dans ses approches, n'ose apparemment pas se lancer seul dans un baptême de plongée. Mais se couperait une main plutôt que de l'avouer.

\- C'est si gentiment demandé, répond Yuri avec un sourire ironique. Phichit, Victor, ça vous tente ?

\- Wow, c'est là que je vois que je deviens vieux, se plains Victor affalé dans sa chaise longue, je préfère me poser un peu.

Phichit, le nez sur son téléphone pour changer, décline aussi - juste par manque d'envie, l'énergie ce n'est jamais ce qui lui manque.

Les deux Yuri s'éloignent en se chamaillant gentiment. Pendant les quelques minutes qui suivent leur départ, Victor sirote son cocktail, tandis que Phichit charge de nouvelles photos en ligne. Ce dernier finit par se râcler la gorge pour briser le silence avant de parler.

\- Victor, je peux te demander un conseil ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Pour mon programme libre j'ai quelques idées, mais... Enfin, disons que ça sort de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire.

\- Parfait. C'est le meilleur moyen de créer la surprise.

\- Oui, je me doutais que tu dirais ça, répond Phichit en souriant. Je pensais à quelque chose de plus... comment dire... sensible ?

Victor hausse les sourcils.

\- Évite juste de tomber dans le mélodrame comme Georgi. Oui, je peux te donner des pistes, mais une raison à ce choix ?

Aïe. Évidemment, la question tombe sous le sens, mais Phichit n'est pas prêt à y répondre. Il change de position sur la chaise longue, le regard fuyant.

\- Euh, non non, juste envie d'essayer autre chose.

\- Un patineur n'a jamais "juste envie d'autre chose". Il y a TOUJOURS une raison personnelle derrière.

Le regard lagon de Victor est un peu trop pénétrant pour le Thaïlandais à cet instant et il a la désagréable sensation d'être mis à nu.

Soudain, Victor demande de but en blanc :

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Chris ?

\- Pardon ? répond Phichit avec la nette impression que son coeur s'est figé dans sa poitrine.

\- Yuri est bouché, mais pas moi. Il n'y a aucune chance que tu _oublies_ ton téléphone quelque part, à moins de vouloir un prétexte pour y retourner. Et tu n'es pas rentré à l'hôtel avant le lendemain matin.

Le flux sanguin du Thaïlandais semble hésiter entre monter à ses joues d'embarras ou s'en retirer d'anxiété. En revanche le poids qui s'est logé dans son estomac n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'en déloger.

\- Tout meilleur ami de Yuri que tu sois, si tu brises le coeur de Chris je ne te ferais pas de cadeau.

S'il n'avait pas été sans voix, Phichit aurait éclaté de rire : lui ? Briser le coeur de _Christophe Giacometti_ ? Aucune chance.

Lorsqu'il retrouve enfin l'usage de ses cordes vocales, il demande :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais pour me dire ça ?

\- Pour ça, il faudra s'adresser à l'intéressé, réplique Victor avec son sourire de façade.


	13. Chris - Lausanne, 2017

\- Ah, s'exclame Bastien en fixant son écran, les répartitions du Grand Prix sont là !

À côté de lui sur son canapé, Christophe se penche vers son ami, impatient.

\- Hmmm, Canada et France, lui indique Bastien. Ouch, Paris ça risque d'être chaud, Victor sera là aussi. Remarque à Mississauga il y aura aussi JJ, sur son territoire en plus.

\- Je peux voir les autres concurrents ?

Bastien lui tend la tablette et Chris ne perd pas une seconde à vérifier où se trouve le nom de Phichit : Etats-Unis et Japon. Déçu, il ne parvient pas à réprimer une grimace.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Ah, eh bien, Yuri et Victor sont dans quatre épreuves différentes, improvise-t-il, donc autant de déplacements pour Victor avec sa double casquette. Sauf si Yuri arrive à le convaincre de se reposer pour ses propres compétitions.

La réponse servait certes à masquer sa réaction initiale, mais n'est pas non plus un mensonge : il est sincérement inquiet pour la santé du Russe. Cependant il en faut plus pour tromper celui qui le connaît depuis si longtemps qu'il en a perdu le compte des années.

\- Hmmmm... Et le petit Thaïlandais de l'autre fois ?

\- Bastien, il était en finale l'an dernier, tu as vraiment une mémoire des noms épouvantable.

\- Oui, oui. Donc - il jette un coup d'œil sur le tableau de répartition - il sera à Détroit et Nagano. Pas de chance.

Christophe reste silencieux. Son ami le perce si facilement à jour que c'en est frustrant. Il est pourtant capable de tromper le monde entier avec son attitude d'homme aux mœurs libres. Pas que cela soit entièrement sans fondement, mais il s'est fatigué depuis bien quatre ou cinq ans des coups d'un soir. Sans se sentir pour autant prêt à entretenir une relation suivie avec autre chose que le patinage artistique.

Le silence se prolonge - on n'entend que le ronronnement du chat sur les genoux de Chris -, mais Bastien respecte cette non réponse, aussi éloquente qu'un long discours. Au bout d'un moment, il reprend la parole.

\- On est au XXIème siècle tu sais. Les téléphones, FaceTime, Skype, tout ça, ça fonctionne très bien.

\- Oui merci je suis au courant.

Il a répondu avec plus de sécheresse que prévu. Depuis la nuit avec Phichit, ils n'ont échangé que quelques messages qui n'engagent à rien : aucun des deux n'a cherché à parler directement à l'autre. Ce n'est pas le silence post-Barcelone, mais pas loin. Entre le rentre dedans que lui a fait le Thaïlandais - bourré ou sobre - et son absence de contacts suivis entre deux rencontres, Christophe a compris le message. Et dressé des garde-fous en conséquence.

Bastien fronce les sourcils en fixant son ami, puis se lève et jette un œil sur le téléphone de Chris.

\- Hmmm... Il est quoi ? Un peu avant vingt-deux heures à Bangkok.

\- Bastien ?

\- Voyons voir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'exclame Christophe en bondissant sur ses pieds.

\- Ah ! Trouvé !

\- Bordel ! Rends-moi mon portable !

Il chasse son ami à travers le salon en jurant. Ce dernier l'esquive en poursuivant sa manoeuvre.

\- Je te le rends dans un instant. Ah, ça sonne !

\- Bastien, je vais te...

\- Chris ?

Celui-ci se fige lorsque Phichit apparaît sur son écran, aussi surpris que lui. Bastien fourre le téléphone dans les mains de son ami, lui fait un signe de la main et file avant qu'il ne retrouve assez ses esprits pour l'étrangler.

\- Chris ? l'appelle de nouveau Phichit. Il y a un problème ?

Le cerveau du Suisse semble enfin se remettre à fonctionner et il baisse les yeux sur son écran. Le Thaïlandais est torse nu sur son lit, la peau luisante d'humidité, un ventilateur tourne près de lui : apparemment il fait chaud à Bangkok, bien au-delà des vingt-cinq degrés de l'été suisse. Le goût du corps couvert de sueur du jeune homme revient à l'esprit de Christophe et il déglutit.

\- Ah... euh... Tu as vu les répartitions, parvient-il à articuler.

\- Oui, bien sûr, répond Phichit avec un sourire qui lui paraît un peu triste. Je vais avoir de rudes adversaires entre Yuri à

Détroit et Victor et Yurio à Nagano, mais je serai là pour la finale à Fukuoka.

Cette fois Christophe retrouve l'expression lumineuse du Thaïlandais et son optimisme inébranlable. Il sourit à son tour, sent enfin ses muscles se détendre et s'installe confortablement dans son canapé.

\- Tu es bien sûr de toi, s'amuse-t-il.

\- J'aurais une récompense si j'arrive en finale ? demande Phichit avec un regard suggestif.

\- Quelle genre de récompense ?

\- Tu dois toujours me faire une démonstration de pole-danse.

\- Et si je te faisais danser plutôt ? Un tango par exemple... Hmmm... Oui, ce serait parfait.

Phichit rit, mais sa réponse est interrompue par des coups à la porte de sa chambre. Une voix masculine lui parle en Thai et il répond dans la même langue.

\- Un instant Chris, mon frère me demande un truc, je reviens.

\- Pas de problème.

Le téléphone de Phichit est posé sur le lit, avec un angle différent du précédent. Christophe fixe l'image en plissant les yeux pour distinguer les posters de patineurs sur le mur opposé. Juste sous ceux de Victor et Yuri, se trouve le sien.

La découverte lui rappelle une autre époque, d'autres posters, un autre patineur plus jeune que lui.

Lorsque Phichit reprend l'appel, les points de tension sont revenus dans son dos.

\- Désolée Phichit, il faut que j'y aille. On se voit au Japon.

\- Ah ! s'exclame le Thaïlandais un peu surpris. Euh, O.K. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te parler, Christophe.

Il raccroche et reste là à fixer son écran d'accueil, l'esprit ailleurs. Le jeune homme ne l'avait encore jamais appelé par son prénom complet et le Suisse avait l'impression que la fin abrupte de l'appel l'a blessé.


	14. Fukuoka, 2017 - Finale du Grand Prix

"On se voit au Japon."

Cette dernière phrase tourne en boucle dans la tête de Phichit depuis l'appel surprenant de Chris, aussi déstabilisant dans sa fin sèche que son début imprévu, lors duquel le Thaïlandais aurait juré entendre le nom de Bastien. À moins que ce ne soit sa jalousie qui lui joue des tours. Quoi qu'il en soit, le silence s'est depuis de nouveau installé entre eux, empirant l'humeur d'ordinaire enjouée de Phichit.

"Pour qui se prend ce joli coeur ? Je suis pas à sa disposition !"

Afin de compenser sa colère et ses frustrations, il s'est jeté à corps perdu dans l'entraînement, plus décidé que jamais à atteindre la finale. Pas pour une nuit de plaisir, mais pour prouver sa valeur à cet abruti de Suisse.

Détroit a été l'occasion de débuter la saison dans un lieu familier, avec son meilleur ami pour partager le podium. Chris s'est bien sûr qualifié lors du trophée de France - en même temps que JJ -, Yuri en Russie, tandis que Victor, Yurio et lui n'ont obtenu leur ticket qu'au trophée NHK, dernier évènement.

À présent à Fukuoka, en plein sur le territoire de Yuri, ce dernier est à la fois touché du soutien de ses proches et du public, et terrifié à l'idée de les décevoir.

\- Et si je me plante ? répète-t-il à son meilleur ami pour la énième fois. Mes parents sont là, ça n'est pas arrivé en presque dix ans. Et si je leur faisais honte ?

\- Yuri, tu es dans le top six mondial, ils sont déjà fiers de toi.

\- Mais si je ne gagne pas l'or... Victor va m'en vouloir !

Phichit soupire. La scène est familière, même s'il n'y a plus assisté depuis plus d'un an. Il jette un coup d'œil vers l'écran de retransmission où JJ patine sur une nouvelle chanson pop aux paroles narcissiques. Chris, que Phichit a mis un point d'honneur à éviter depuis son arrivée au Japon, passe juste après.

Victor est le suivant et le Thaïlandais prend la mesure des limites de l'arrangement du couple. D'autant que les prestations du Russe ont perdu en précision avec l'avancée de la saison, ce qui lui vaut d'être classé troisième au départ de cette finale.

\- Viens, propose Phichit alors que Chris entame son programme court, je pense que Victor a autant que toi besoin d'un câlin avant son tour.

Yakov râle mais tant pis : aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Tandis que Yuri et Victor s'accrochent l'un à l'autre comme des noyés à une planche de salut, Phichit ne peut s'empêcher de fixer le Suisse sur la glace. Comme toujours, sa sensualité est captivante et il réprime une bouffée de désir.

Dégoûté de sa propre faiblesse, Phichit se détourne et s'éloigne. Ce faisant, il manque l'instant de déconcentration de Chris - qui lui vaut une mauvaise entrée dans son saut - lorsqu'il aperçoit la silhouette du Thaïlandais.

 

Christophe pensait impossible de ne pas croiser un des seulement cinq autres concurrents en lices, pourtant Phichit semble aussi insaisissable qu'une anguille. À en croire son compte Instagram, il ne prend même pas la peine de flasher ses fameux selfies, malgré la présence de son meilleur ami.

En toute honnêteté, le Suisse est partagé entre une envie et une peur irraisonnée de le retrouver. Mais les jours d'épreuves ne sont pas le moment idéal pour résoudre un tel dilemme, aussi se contente-t-il de suivre sa prestation sur l'écran en coulisse, aux côtés de Victor et Yuri enlacés.

Le Thaïlandais a choisi un costume plus sobre que d'ordinaire, noir rehaussé de perles argent dont la forme évoque des gouttes d'eau - ou des larmes. Loin des musiques enjouées auxquelles il a habitué le public, une mélodie douce et mélancolique résonne au violon.

Chris frissonne. Sa danse ressemble à une émouvante prière. À qui ou à quoi, il l'ignore.

\- Je n'ai encore jamais vu Phichit ainsi, Yuri chuchote de peur de briser le charme. Même à Détroit et Nagano, son programme était beau, mais là... c'est indescriptible.

\- Hmmm... se contente de répondre Victor.

Le Suisse lui jette un coup d'oeil, mais son ami est indéchiffrable. Il mettrait cependant sa main à couper que ce dernier comprend ce que cache cette transformation.

\- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclame Yuri, faisant sursauter Christophe. Il a passé un second quad !

Bouche bée, Chris fixe l'écran sans vraiment comprendre les paroles excitées du commentateur. Entre l'exécution artistique parfaite et le niveau technique augmenté, Phichit pourrait bien se hisser sur le podium.

 

Et en effet : celui-ci arrive troisième. Pour la première fois dans l'Histoire du Grand Prix, un Thaïlandais obtient une médaille en finale. Devant lui, à moins de deux points d'écart l'un de l'autre, Victor gagne l'argent et Yuri l'or.

Pour Phichit, c'est comme un rêve, voire mieux. Se trouver en si bonne compagnie, parmi les trois meilleurs, provoque à la fois larmes d'émotion et rires de bonheur.

Par ailleurs, un certain patineur suisse ne peut plus le traiter comme quantité négligeable. Battu sur son propre terrain, Christophe sera obligé de lui prêter un minimum d'attention à présent.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça Giacometti ?"


	15. Fukuoka, 2017 - Après la finale

Christophe ignore comment Phichit s'y prend, mais même lors du banquet il ne parvient pas à lui mettre le grappin dessus. À croire qu'il a suivi une formation de ninja sous l'influence de son amitié japonaise. Il ne l'aperçoit qu'à un moment, au loin, entouré des deux autres médaillés, et d'une horde de journalistes. Lorsque leur regards se croisent une fraction de seconde, l'expression du Thaïlandais se durcit, avant de l'ignorer ostensiblement.

À la fois déçu et soulagé d'éviter la confrontation, Chris boit plus que de raison et termine la nuit seul.

Le lendemain, il rejoint Victor pour le déjeuner : il lui a indiqué vouloir discuter avant de rentrer en Russie.

Lorsque Christophe entre dans le restaurant, il repère immédiatement la table où se trouvent Victor et Yuri assis côte à côte. Phichit discute joyeusement avec eux, installé sur la banquette opposée.

\- Bonjour les amis, dit-il en français.

\- Ah, Chris ! s'exclame Victor, ravi, un sourire en coeur pour l'accueillir. On n'attendait plus que toi !

En contraste, l'expression soudain sombre de Phichit est saisissante, mais seul le Suisse semble la remarquer au milieu de l'exubérance du Russe.

Christophe prend la dernière place disponible, à côté du Thaïlandais. Sans même l'effleurer, il le sent se crisper de leur proximité. En conséquence, il prend soin de garder ses distances.

\- Alors, de quoi vous vouliez nous parler ?

Malgré l'expression heureuse de Victor, Chris ne manque pas de noter les cernes qui creusent sa peau pâle. Ce dernier entremêle ses doigts à ceux de Yuri et ils échangent un regard complice.

\- Vous vous souvenez de Barcelone ? commence Victor.

\- Comme si je pouvais oublier, remarque Chris en jetant un regard en coin à son voisin qui maintient un silence inhabituel, les yeux obstinément fixés sur leurs amis. Mais il va falloir être un peu plus spécifique.

\- Lorsque j'ai parlé de nos fiançailles.

\- Tu veux dire quand Phichit a annoncé votre mariage à la terre entière ?

Ce dernier émet un vague grognement. Si le Suisse espérait briser la glace par l'humour, c'est raté.

\- Oui ! répond Victor, inconscient de la tension face à lui. En bref, Yuri a gagné l'or, on va se marier. Et nous voudrions que vous soyez nos témoins.

\- Enfin, Phichit le mien, intervient le Japonais, et Chris celui de Victor.

\- Yuriiiiiii !!!! hurle soudain Phichit en lui sautant dessus sans se préoccuper de la table qui les sépare - ou des verres posés dessus.

Sous la joie et l'excitation, le Thaïlandais a retrouvé son comportement enthousiaste et son visage d'ange. Il abreuve son meilleur ami de félicitations dans un mélange de thaï, d'anglais et de japonais, le tout entrecoupé de rires et de bises sonores. Yuri éclate de rire et le serre dans ses bras en retour.

Christophe observe la scène un instant avec un sourire amusé - c'est décidément ainsi qu'il préfère Phichit -, avant de se tourner vers Victor. Ce dernier le détaille avec une expression de chiot qui attend sa récompense. S'il n'était si ému par la requête, Chris l'aurait taquiné un peu.

\- J'en serais honoré, vieux frère.

\- Chrissssss !!!

C'est au tour du Russe de bondir à travers la table, sous les yeux éberlués du restaurant.

 

Le reste du repas se passe dans une ambiance excitée. Bien qu'ils aient décidé de ne commencer à planifier qu'après les nationaux russes et japonais, Yuri et Victor ont déjà des projets plein la tête.

\- Tu me laisseras choisir ta cravate par contre, décrète le Russe. Tes goûts en la matière sont parfois discutables.

\- Combien de temps tu vas me poursuivre avec cette cravate bleue, plaisante en retour son fiancé.

\- Vous l'avez déjà annoncé à d'autres ? intervient Chris.

\- Non, vous êtes les premiers, répond Yuri avec un sourire tendre. On attend d'avoir passé les nationaux, là nous sommes un peu pris par le temps.

\- Tu veux dire que je ne peux pas encore en parler sur Instagram ? se plaint Phichit, dépité.

La remarque lui vaut des taquineries sur son addiction, avant que Victor ne reprenne avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif :

\- Nous comptons sur vous pour un enterrement de vie de garçons mémorable. Et... ah mince ! Je vais devoir partir pour l'aéroport.

\- Il est déjà l'heure ? demande Yuri en vérifiant sa montre. Désolé les amis, on rediscute de tout ça.

\- Tu repars en Russie toi aussi ? interroge Phichit.

\- Non, je vais à Hasetsu jusqu'aux nationaux, je rentrerai juste après. Mais j'accompagne Victor à l'aéroport.

\- Vous allez survivre l'un sans l'autre ? plaisante Chris.

\- Il faudra bien, répond le Japonais en ignorant le couinement de son fiancé à ces mots.

 

Le couple parti, Christophe et Phichit se retrouvent seuls et restent assis côte à côte en silence. Au bout de quelques minutes, le Suisse finit par prendre la parole.

\- Tu vas devoir me reparler si on veut leur organiser une fête digne de ce nom.

Phichit ricane et se tourne enfin vers son voisin.

\- Et toi me donner des nouvelles de temps en temps. Ou éviter de me raccrocher au nez.

"Ah. C'est donc ça, son problème ?" pense Christophe.

\- Rien ne t'empêche de faire le premier pas, rétorque-t-il.

\- Je ne voudrais pas paraître insistant. Tu m'as clairement dit ne vouloir aucune attache.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu espères autre chose entre nous ?

À ces mots, le Thaïlandais se détourne de nouveau et se ferme comme une huître. Chris pose une main sur la sienne et le sent tressaillir.

\- Peu importe ce que je voudrais. Mais je ne suis pas à ta botte, si tu veux t'envoyer en l'air, trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Tu n'as qu'à demander à ton Bastien par exemple.

Christophe retire sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé. Les mots de Phichit sont remplis d'amertume, voire de mesquinerie. L'attitude ne va pas du tout au jeune homme enjoué et attentionné qu'il connaît et c'est son tour de se sentir blessé.

Sous la colère, il prend le Thaïlandais par les épaules pour le forcer à lui faire face. Un instant, devant le regard mi-ébahi mi-effrayé de son interlocuteur, Chris se demande quelle expression dangereuse il lui présente. Cependant, il est incapable de se calmer, se retenir de le gifler mobilise déjà toute sa volonté.

\- Je l'ai déjà dit, mais Bastien n'est qu'un ami. Qui n'a jamais été attiré par les hommes si tu tiens à le savoir. D'ailleurs je vais être le parrain de sa fille qui doit naître d'ici deux mois.

Il le relâche aussi brusquement qu'il l'a attrapé, se lève et quitte les lieux à grandes enjambées furieuses.


	16. Lausanne/Bangkok, Noël 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre prend place juste avant le début de mon autre fanfiction "Amnésie" :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21228140
> 
> Les évènements du point de vue Otabek/Yurio sont dans le chapitre 3 de "Welcome to the Madness" :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10606716/chapters/23746209

Christophe a quitté Fukuoka sans reparler avec Phichit. Pas qu'il en aurait vraiment eu le temps par ailleurs, son avion décollait quelques heures après celui de Victor. En effet, si les championnats nationaux russes et japonais - tenus autour de Noël - étaient proches, les suisses l'étaient plus encore. Il ne disposait que de quelques jours devant lui.

Concentré sur cet évènement, qui lui a semblé une promenade de santé après le Grand Prix, Chris a mis ses pensées et sentiments relatifs à Phichit de côté pendant une dizaine de jours. En ce matin de Noël, il est seul devant sa télévision, un café à la main, et réfléchit à ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux au Japon.

Sûr, son comportement n'a pas été exemplaire et il a tout mis en oeuvre pour maintenir le Thaïlandais à distance, parfois de manière sèche. Mais ce dernier s'est lui aussi comporté comme le dernier des crétins. À présent Chris se tâte à faire le premier pas pour rouvrir le dialogue, tout en pensant que le jeune homme devrait s'excuser d'abord. Le genre de tergiversations qui ne mène à rien : tu parles d'un adulte.

Il soupire et se concentre sur l'écran face à lui au moment où Victor entre sur la glace pour son programme libre. La caméra zoome sur son visage et Christophe ne peut retenir une grimace : le sourire faux, les cernes, l'expression de son ami ne lui plaît guère. Il espère que le Russe se reposera un peu avant les championnats d'Europe, mais il a des doutes.

La musique commence et, dès les premiers mouvements, le Suisse note que quelque chose cloche. Le premier quad passe de justesse, avec une réception à la limite de la faute. Victor se rattrape sur le triple suivant, à l'exécution parfaite.

Cela se passe en une fraction de seconde. L'œil expert de Christophe enregistre la mauvaise posture à l'entrée du quad, la rotation bancale, voit arriver, impuissant, la mauvaise réception.

La lame atterrit avec une telle inclinaison, que Victor tombe de côté, incapable de freiner sa chute des mains. Sa tête rencontre la glace. Sous l'impulsion de la vitesse, son corps glisse, puis reste au sol, inanimé.

Sans en avoir conscience, Christophe a bondi sur ses pieds, renversant sa tasse dans le mouvement. Choqué, livide, il fixe l'écran. Les paroles du commentateur lui parviennent étouffées, à travers les brumes du déni.

"Victor Nikiforov est inconscient ! Une équipe médicale se précipite à ses côtés et..."

La caméra passe un instant sur Yakov, blême, avant de revenir sur le brancard qui évacue le champion russe. Pendant une seconde, Chris aperçoit Yurio, choqué, le bras de Mila autour de lui.

Soudain, une réalisation.

\- Yuri ! s'exclame-t-il.

Il se précipite sur son téléphone, appelle le Japonais, pour tomber sur le répondeur. Il laisse un message confus. Retente un nouvel appel dans la foulée, pour le même résultat.

Sans réfléchir, il contacte la personne la plus à même de réussir à joindre le fiancé de Victor.

 

Tandis qu'il suit en livestream la cérémonie de remise des prix des nationaux japonais - où Yuri est arrivé premier -, Phichit rumine autour des événements de Fukuoka. Dire qu'un an plus tôt il a épinglé Christophe pour son comportement idiot sous l'effet de la jalousie. Ah, il est bien placé ! Un record du monde d'abruti, sans déduction de points. Honteux, il a prévu de s'excuser, dès qu'il en trouvera le courage, et après Noël, fête familiale importante en Suisse.

Aussi lorsque son téléphone sonne et que le nom dudit Christophe apparaît, l'estomac de Phichit fait un quadruple flip - mieux qu'il ne pourra jamais en réaliser sur la glace. Il inspire un grand coup pour se donner du courage, décroche et, sans laisser au Suisse le temps d'en placer une, débite d'une seule traite :

\- Je sais Chris, j'ai été con. Très con même. Je suis désolé, je...

\- Phichit, tu as parlé à Yuri ?

Pris de court, le Thailandais s'interrompt, la bouche ouverte mais plus aucun son n'en sort.

\- Alors ? insiste Christophe avec agitation.

\- Euh... Attends, si c'est pour parler de leur enterrement de vie de garçon on a le temps hein. Là Yuri est en pleine cérémonie de remise des prix et...

\- On s'en fout de tout ça ! s'énerve-t-il en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. C'est vrai, les nationaux japonais sont en même temps, marmonne-t-il ensuite pour lui-même, c'est pour ça qu'il ne décroche pas.

\- Chris ? J'ai du mal à te suivre. Il se passe quoi ?

\- Jette un œil aux nationaux russes.

Phichit obéit, change de site internet, lance la vidéo. La voix perturbée du commentateur résonne alors.

"À l'heure actuelle Victor Nikiforov est pris en charge à l'hôpital de Saint-Pétersbourg. D'après nos dernières informations, il n'a toujours pas repris conscience. Son coach indique..."

\- Oh mon dieu.

C'est tout ce que Phichit parvient à dire - son cerveau semble soudain gelé. Mais la seconde suivante sa pensée est pour Yuri. Il revient au livestream précédent où son meilleur ami sourit en exhibant sa médaille d'or, resplendissant, inconscient du drame.

\- Oh mon dieu, répète-t-il au bord des larmes. Yuri.

\- J'imagine que Yakov a dû essayer de le joindre aussi.

La voix de Chris fait sursauter Phichit. Pendant un instant il avait tout simplement oublié l'appel du Suisse. Il fixe celui-ci, certain que leurs expressions angoissées sont le reflet l'une de l'autre.

\- Je... oh mon dieu, Chris, ça va détruire Yuri.

Les larmes finissent par couler.

\- Chut Phichit, on ne le laissera pas couler, il n'est pas seul. Il a le meilleur ami du monde.

Le Thailandais a un sourire triste. En cet instant, il donnerait tout pour se trouver dans la même pièce que Christophe, se blottir dans ses bras, s'accrocher à ses épaules et le laisser le réconforter. Mais c'est impossible, aussi ravale-t-il son chagrin pour agir.

\- Tu peux essayer de joindre Yakov pour en savoir plus ? Je vais appeler le portable de Yuri jusqu'à ce qu'il décroche.

\- Bien sûr. On se tient au courant. Appelle-moi à n'importe quelle heure si tu en as besoin.


	17. Phichit - Saint-Pétersbourg, Nouvel An 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre se déroule entre les chapitres 2 et 3 de "Amnésie" :  
> Chapitre 2 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21228230  
> Chapitre 3 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21228308

Lorsque Yuri lui explique la situation, la première réaction de Phichit est le déni. Comment Victor, l'homme le plus amoureux qu'il ait jamais rencontré, peut-il avoir oublié son fiancé ? Tout au long de leur conversation, le Japonais ravale ses larmes, à deux doigts de s'effondrer, mais sans jamais se l'autoriser.

À peine l'appel terminé, Phichit réserve le premier vol pour Saint-Pétersbourg. C'est ainsi qu'il débarque, le premier jour de l'année, dans la ville russe où il n'a jamais mis les pieds auparavant. Il fait encore nuit en ce matin d'hiver neigeux - après renseignement le soleil ne se lève que vers 10h30 - et il saute dans un taxi pour rejoindre l'appartement de Victor et Yuri.

 

\- Yuri ! crie-t-il en tambourinant sur la porte d'entrée après avoir sonné trois fois sans succès.

Un aboiement lui répond - au moins Makkachin est là - puis il entend la voix ensommeillée de son ami et un bruit de pas. Sans même déverrouiller, ce dernier ouvre la porte.

\- Ah ! Je n'ai pas pensé à vérifier si c'était fermé à clé, remarque le Thaïlandais.

\- Phichit ? Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande Yuri, bouche bée. 

En effet, il n'a pas pris la peine de prévenir le Japonais, qui aurait décliné son offre de visite : il est du genre à ne pas vouloir déranger, même au fond du gouffre. Au moins, maintenant que son meilleur ami est sur son palier, il n'a pas d'autre choix que d'accepter sa présence.

Phichit grimace en détaillant le visage de Yuri : pâle, les traits tirés, des cernes noires - d'autant plus marquées qu'il n'a pas ses lunettes -, des lignes de préoccupation entre les sourcils. Il le repousse avec douceur à l'intérieur de l'appartement, lâche sa valise et claque la porte derrière eux.

Puis il referme ses bras autour du Japonais.

\- Yuri, souffle-t-il simplement.

D'abord surpris, ce dernier enlace son ami en retour. Dans l'appartement silencieux, ils restent ainsi plusieurs minutes.  
Soudain, Phichit sent de l'humidité dans son cou où Yuri a logé son visage. Les poings de celui-ci se referment sur le manteau du Thaïlandais. Les épaules de Yuri s'agitent de convulsions et il gémit en pleurant, incapable de s'arrêter.

La détresse de son meilleur ami réduit le coeur de Phichit en miettes et les larmes coulent aussi sur ses joues. Il se laisse glisser au sol, entraînant le Japonais dans le mouvement et le serre plus étroitement encore. Il le berce doucement, sans essayer d'endiguer le flot, offrant à Yuri un espace d'empathie où exprimer son désespoir. Les seuls sons qui les entourent sont les sanglots du Japonais et un occasionnel couinement de Makkachin. Dehors la neige s'est remise à tomber, brouillant la lumière blême du soleil levant, apportant avec elle un silence qui donne la sensation d'être seuls au monde.

Ils restent ainsi pendant ce qui semble une éternité, jusqu'à ce que la crise s'apaise, puis que la respiration de Yuri redevienne régulière. Celui-ci se redresse et recule juste assez pour regarder Phichit.

\- Je... désolé.

\- Tu t'excuses trop, je te le répète pourtant souvent, lui répond le Thaïlandais avec un sourire. Essaye de le remplacer par...

\- Merci.

\- Ah voilà, comme quoi tu as dû m'écouter quand même un peu.

Yuri a un petit rire triste, mais il doit avouer qu'il se sent mieux à présent.

\- J'ai trempé et froissé ton manteau, reprend-il en notant l'état de son ami. Déso...

\- Je te jure, si tu t'excuses encore une fois je t'assomme !

\- Ah, pard... euh, hum. Je vais le mettre à sécher, installe-toi au salon. Tu as mangé ?

\- Dans l'avion. C'était pas terrible pour un réveillon, plaisante Phichit avec son sourire d'ange.

\- Oh non ! Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, tu...

Le Thaïlandais encadre des mains le visage bouffi de son meilleur ami.

\- Sérieusement Yuri, je t'adore mais des fois tu es une véritable tête à claques. Je suis là parce que tu as besoin de soutien, c'est normal. Et je suis venu de mon plein gré, personne ne m'a forcé à monter dans un avion, ni - dieu merci ! - à avaler leur plateau repas.

À ces mots, les épaules du Japonais se relâchent et il fixe Phichit avec une expression de sincère gratitude.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là.

 

Attablés autour d'un petit-déjeuner, les deux amis échangent à peine quelques mots, préférant un silence confortable. Vivre plusieurs années avec quelqu'un permet ce genre de moments complices.

\- Tu restes combien de temps ? demande Yuri au bout d'un moment.

\- Autant que tu as besoin.

Surpris, le Japonais lève la tête de la tartine qu'il était en train de se préparer.

\- Mais, les quatre continents sont à la fin du mois. Et juste après tu as les jeux olympiques.

\- "Tu" ? s'étonne Phichit à son tour. Tu n'as pas l'intention de participer ?

\- Je ne pense pas, répond Yuri en revenant à sa tartine pour éviter le regard de son ami. Je n'ai pas de coach.

\- Yakov peut le remplacer, tu le sais.

\- Et Makkachin est perturbé par l'absence de Victor.

\- Il a l'habitude.

\- Mais c'est différent là, je...

\- Yuri, si tu ne le sens juste pas, dis-le. Je ne vais pas te juger. D'ailleurs vu l'effet du mental sur tes performances c'est peut-être plus raisonnable. En attendant, je peux faire un break dans la saison pour rester et...

\- Non !

L'exclamation fait sursauter Phichit et Makkachin en même temps. Le Japonais a relevé la tête et fixe son meilleur ami d'un regard farouche.

\- Tu es en pleine ascension Phichit, je refuse de ruiner ta carrière. Pense à ta famille, Celestino, ton pays : ils veulent tous te voir accumuler les victoires. Et moi aussi. Si tu veux me soutenir, gagne pour moi.

Du Yuri tout craché, pense le Thaïlandais, qui place les autres et le patinage artistique avant lui-même. Cet altruisme et cette passion sont deux des qualités qu'il aime le plus chez son meilleur ami.

\- Très bien, répond-il enfin. Je ne connais pas meilleure motivation.

 

Après quelques jours, Phichit quitte ainsi Yuri, préoccupé à l'idée de le laisser seul. Les nerfs de son ami sont à fleur de peau et il en faudrait peu pour qu'il sombre dans une véritable dépression.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne à l'aéroport? répète Yuri en réprimant un bâillement.

\- Non, t'inquiète, retourne te coucher. Prend soin de toi Yuri, tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux, même au milieu de la nuit.

Ils s'enlacent avant de se séparer, Phichit attrape sa valise et quitte l'immeuble. 

Ce n'est pas tant qu'il ne voulait pas passer plus de temps avec son meilleur ami, mais il a prévu un crochet avant de décoller. Après quelques stations de métro, il consulte Google maps pour trouver le café où il a rendez-vous. Lorsqu'il entre, la chaleur du chauffage lui pique les joues après le froid extérieur. Un bras se lève à l'autre bout de la salle pour lui faire signe et il se dirige vers le blondinet qui l'attend.

\- T'es en retard, râle Yurio.

\- Content de te voir aussi, rétorque-t-il avec un sourire lumineux.

L'adolescent grogne, une réponse habituelle chez lui, avant de se tourner vers un serveur et de lui commander deux cafés en russe.

\- Comment va Katsudon ?

\- Pas brillant, répond Phichit.

\- Ouais, pas étonnant avec le vieux qui perd la boule.

\- Je lui avais dit que je serais le premier à étrangler Victor s'il le faisait pleurer, mais ça ne serait même pas amusant. Je vais attendre qu'il retrouve la mémoire et comprenne pourquoi.

\- Je le tiendrai pour toi si tu veux.

\- Excellent plan.

Ils échangent un sourire complice, se trouvant plus de points communs qu'ils ne pensaient.

Phichit reprend :

\- Je dois repartir. Pas que ça m'enchante, mais sinon Yuri me mettra dans l'avion de force.

\- Ça serait bien le genre de Katsudon en effet.

\- Je te confie nos deux idiots. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes aussi pour eux.

\- Tch ! Tu parles !

\- Ce n'est pas une honte d'avouer ses sentiments tu sais.

Au moment où il prononce ces mots, le Thaïlandais réalise qu'il n'est pas exactement le mieux placé pour ce genre de leçons. Et l'accident de Victor lui a fait réaliser que tout peut basculer en une fraction de seconde.

À leur prochaine rencontre, il devra être enfin sincère avec Christophe, avant qu'il ne lui reste que des regrets.


	18. Pyeongchang, 2018 - J.O. Cérémonie d'ouverture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les chapitres 18 à 20 se déroulent entre les chapitres 5 et 6 de "Amnésie"
> 
> Chapitre 5 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21293570  
> Chapitre 6 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21300107
> 
> Le chapitre 4 de "Welcome to the Madness" se déroule en parallèle, du point de vue Otabek / Yurio :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10606716/chapters/23815005

Bien sûr Christophe a lui aussi envisagé de sauter dans le premier avion pour Saint-Pétersbourg au réveil de Victor. Il s'est cependant contenté d'appels sur Skype, décidé à se concentrer sur de futures médailles : c'est ce que son ami attendrait de lui. Par ailleurs, il sait que Yurio et Phichit sont en contacts réguliers pour garder l'œil sur le couple russo-japonais.

Quant à ses relations avec le Thaïlandais, elles se sont apaisées suite à l'accident. Ils échangent des messages plusieurs fois par semaine, s'appellent de temps en temps, mais pour l'instant les conversations restent superficielles. L'un comme l'autre attendent une rencontre en personne pour une discussion sérieuse.

C'est l'un des deux objectifs de Christophe pour ces Jeux Olympiques. Le second est évidemment de ramener une médaille d'or : il se l'est encore fait rafler aux championnats d'Europe - quand ce n'est pas un Russe, c'est l'autre, Yurio en l'occurrence. Phichit, de son côté, a trouvé le moyen de dépasser tout le monde aux quatre continents et devient décidément un adversaire avec qui compter.

Dans le gymnase où les athlètes patientent avant la cérémonie d'ouverture, Chris parcourt l'assistance du regard, à la recherche de la minuscule délégation thaïlandaise - deux hommes, Phichit et un skieur. La Suisse ne fait pas trop pâle figure à côté des géants américains, canadiens et russes, mais n'a pas assez de patineurs pour participer à l'épreuve par équipe - tenue avant l'ouverture officielle pour des raisons de planning.

\- Chris !

Lorsqu'il reconnaît la voix, l'interpellé se crispe. De tous les plus de deux cents Canadiens, c'est bien sa veine de tomber sur JJ. Il le salue cependant avec sourire poli.

\- Ah Chris, quelle tragédie pour Victor !

\- En effet, répond-il prudemment.

\- Mais, poursuit-il avec son insupportable sourire de conquérant, il faut savoir laisser la place aux jeunes, pas vrai ?

À ces mots, Christophe est pris d'une irrépressible envie d'envoyer son poing dans ses dents parfaites. L'incident diplomatique est évité de justesse lorsqu'une voix bien connue s'élève derrière eux.

\- JJ, enfoiré ! tempête Yurio en marchant sur lui. Victor n'est pas encore mort, alors va faire ta charogne ailleurs.

Si l'année précédente l'adolescent faisait figure de demi-portion devant le Canadien, la différence de taille ne saute plus aux yeux et JJ bat ainsi en retraite plus facilement.

\- Tch ! Quelle plaie ! 

Chris sourit, amusé.

\- Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour tu défendrais l'honneur de Victor.

\- C'est mon pays que je défends, rétorque Yurio.

\- Et plutôt bien si j'en crois votre médaille d'or par équipe. Bravo.

Les traits colériques du jeune homme s'éclairent soudain d'une joie et d'une fierté sincères, rappelant au Suisse qu'il n'a encore que seize ans.

\- Je dois dire que Mila a bien assuré sa part en dames, mais j'avais pris un peu d'avance avec mes points.

Christophe rit, puis son regard redevient sérieux.

\- Comment vont-ils ?

Pas besoin de préciser qui, Yurio comprend.

\- Le vieux schnock ça va, juste sénile avec de rares éclairs de lucidité. Katsudon par contre c'est pas la joie.

\- Oui, j'imagine. Je n'ai pas réussi à le joindre, juste eu des nouvelles via Phichit.

\- Cet abruti coupe son téléphone pour broyer du noir dans son coin, j'ai dû le forcer à prendre des appels. J'te jure j'ai l'impression d'être coincé entre un vieux croulant et un gosse !

Yurio lève les yeux aux ciel, ce qui amuse beaucoup son interlocuteur. C'est le moment que choisissent les organisateurs de la cérémonie pour leur indiquer de se tenir prêts.

\- Au fait, si tu cherches Phichit je te signale que la Thaïlande passe peu après la Suisse, regarde derrière toi.

Christophe se retourne et ses yeux croisent ceux de Phichit à quelques mètres de là. Il a juste le temps d'admirer son sourire d'ange avant de devoir avancer avec sa délégation.

 

Phichit observait Chris de loin depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque le Suisse se tourne vers lui. Le coeur battant, il lui sourit, partagé entre l'envie de fuir et de se jeter à son cou. Pas vraiment le moment idéal au milieu de cette foule.

D'ailleurs, il n'en a pas le temps : le cortège des délégations se met en mouvement. Porte drapeau de la Thaïlande, la fierté de défiler devant un stade bondé pour représenter son pays n'arrange pas son rythme cardiaque. Seule ombre au tableau : l'absence de Yuri et Victor.

Lorsqu'il rejoint de nouveau les coulisses de la cérémonie en plaisantant en thaï avec son seul compatriote, Phichit ne s'attend pas à se retrouver nez à nez avec une veste rouge et blanche. Il lève les yeux et rencontre ceux, verts, de Christophe.

\- Bonsoir Phichit, dit-il en français.

L'estomac du Thaïlandais se noue, tandis que sa poitrine se serre, il ne sait plus très bien quelle émotion prend le pas à présent.

\- Chris, répond-il avec un sourire pour masquer son trouble, ravi de te voir.

Il remet son drapeau à l'un des organisateurs, prend congé de son compatriote et se retourne vers le Suisse.

\- J'aimerais te parler en privé.

\- "Parler" ? demande Christophe avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif. C'est vraiment ce que tu as en tête ?

Phichit éclate de rire.

\- Tu es incorrigible. Oui, juste discuter. Pour commencer, ajoute-t-il, le sourire diabolique.

 

La porte de la chambre à peine refermée, Phichit n'a pas le temps de se retourner que, dans son dos, Christophe l'enveloppe de ses bras et pose le front contre le haut de son crâne. 

\- Chris ?

\- Juste un instant.

Le Thaïlandais sent le rouge lui monter aux joues : ils ont pourtant partagés des moments bien plus embarrassants, mais le geste a quelque chose de doux et intime qui le touche... et lui donne de l'espoir.

Après quelques minutes, Chris soupire et le relâche, lui permettant de se tourner pour lui faire face.

\- Désolé. Ces deux derniers mois ont été difficiles. L'accident de Victor m'a ébranlé plus que je ne le laisse croire.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, on croirait entendre Yuri.

Le Suisse rit de la comparaison, puis lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

\- Apparemment tu es une bonne épaule sur laquelle pleurer.

Phichit grimace, peu satisfait d'être relégué au rang de confident. Cependant il évite de répondre sur une impulsion : il ne veut pas revivre le scénario de Fukuoka. Sans un mot, il prend la main de Christophe et le conduit sur le canapé.

Alors qu'il essaye de rassembler son courage, le Suisse le devance.

\- Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

Coupé dans son élan, Phichit le fixe et ne trouve aucune réplique intelligente.

\- Ah ?

\- Cette saison sera ma dernière en compétition.

Un silence de plomb accueille sa déclaration, tandis que le cerveau du Thaïlandais essaye de l'analyser. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par demander :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je veux partir avant de me faire complètement bouffer par la jeune génération. Et l'accident de Victor a été le coup dur de trop.

\- Je... - il se passe une main nerveuse dans les cheveux en changeant de position sur le canapé - O... O.K. Enfin, je veux dire si c'est ce que tu veux... Même si c'est dommage. Mais c'est soudain, je n'ai entendu aucune rumeur et...

\- C'est parce que tu es le premier au courant. Je n'en ai même pas encore parlé à mon coach.

Phichit se fige et le fixe.

\- Pourquoi ? demande-t-il de nouveau.

\- Des fois que ça change quelque chose pour toi.

\- C'est la raison la plus idiote que j'ai jamais entendu ! rugit soudain le Thaïlandais en bondissant sur ses pieds. Tu crois quoi ? Que c'est ton prestige de patineur qui m'intéresse ? J'en ai rien à cirer ! Je suis amoureux de toi tel que tu es !

Christophe le dévisage la bouche ouverte, les yeux ronds, plus ébahi qu'il l'a jamais été de toute sa vie. Le ton belliqueux fait ressembler la déclaration d'amour à une de guerre, mais les mots ne laissent planer aucun doute. 

Il n'a pas le temps de retrouver l'usage de sa voix que déjà Phichit lui tourne le dos et marche, furieux, vers la porte. Juste avant de sortir, il lance par-dessus son épaule :

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me répondre tout de suite, on est ici pour deux semaines.


	19. Pyeongchang, 2018 - J.O.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les chapitres 18 à 20 se déroulent entre les chapitres 5 et 6 de "Amnésie"
> 
> Chapitre 5 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21293570  
> Chapitre 6 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21300107

Troublé par la déclaration directe de Phichit, Christophe ne parvient pas à se concentrer lors de son programme court et accumule les erreurs. Mal parti pour terminer sa carrière sur de l'or comme il le souhaite.

Le Thaïlandais n'a pas cherché à lui reparler depuis, mais ne l'évite pas non plus. Un observateur extérieur ne devinerait pas ce qui se trame tant ils maintiennent en apparence leur attitude ordinaire. Phichit passe la majorité de son temps libre avec Leo et Guang-Hong, ses amis les plus proches dans le milieu - après Yuri évidemment.

Christophe ignore s'il cherche à lui laisser de l'espace après avoir lâché sa bombe ou à se faire désirer. Quoi qu'il en soit, il se sent piteux de son comportement suspicieux. Un jour, il faudra qu'il apprenne à refaire confiance.

La situation est dans un tel statu quo qu'il est pris de court lorsque Phichit lui tombe dessus à la fin d'une séance d'entraînement public.

\- Suis-moi.

Christophe n'a pas le temps - ou même la présence d'esprit - de protester, que déjà le Thaïlandais lui a attrapé le bras et l'entraîne à sa suite. Pour un jeune homme de sa stature il a plus de poigne qu'il n'en a l'air.

Il le conduit dans un vestiaire vide, ferme la porte et se tourne vers le Suisse.

\- Un soudaine envie de moi ? dit ce dernier avec un sourire grivois pour masquer son malaise.

\- Je suis pas subtil, mais il y a des limites, rétorque Phichit sans se démonter. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

À ces mots, Chris remarque alors la boîte en carton que tient le Thaïlandais. Celui-ci la lui présente et l'ouvre, pour révéler un cupcake avec un message "Happy Birthday".

\- Bon anniversaire Christophe, lui dit Phichit dans un français dont la prononciation laisse à désirer.

Le Suisse est sans voix - le jeune homme semble passé maître dans l'art de le bousculer -, lui-même n'avait pas réfléchi à la date du jour. D'ordinaire, il n'est pas en compétition le quatorze février et il le fête avec Bastien. Cette année cependant, non seulement cela tombe au milieu des Jeux Olympiques, mais son ami est resté en Suisse, sa femme étant sur le point d'accoucher.

Comme il garde le silence, Phichit reprend la parole.

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire mieux. Je me rattraperai l'an prochain.

\- Ah, euh... Non, c'est parfait. Merci Phichit, ça me touche énormément.

Le visage du Thaïlandais s'illumine et le coeur de Christophe accélère. Il ignore ce qui le trouble le plus du visage d'ange, du cadeau ou de la mention de l'année suivante, comme si pour Phichit être encore à ses côtés à ce moment là tenait de l'évidence.

Comme il accepte le présent, il cherche une plaisanterie pour cacher l'effet produit par le jeune homme.

\- Un instant j'ai pensé que tu allais me sortir une carte de Saint-Valentin. Un truc bien sirupeux, plein de cœurs roses et de paillettes.

\- Saint-Valentin ? Ah ! En effet, je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement. Une date parfaite pour un séducteur pas vrai ? ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

De nouveau, Phichit le déstabilise : il s'approche, se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse sur la joue.

\- Voilà, ça fera l'affaire pour cette fois.

Et, avec son énergie coutumière, le Thaïlandais quitte les lieux en coup de vent, laissant dans son sillage un Christophe passablement déboussolé.

 

Depuis qu'il a lâché ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, loin d'être mal à l'aise, Phichit se sent plus léger. Puisqu'il n'a plus à faire semblant de rester un simple ami - avec ou sans "à côtés" - il est libre de se comporter honnêtement, avec toute son énergie habituelle. Il a l'intention de laisser à Christophe la durée des jeux pour réfléchir, mais ne pouvait pas passer à côté de son anniversaire. L'occasion également de lui glisser à quel point il est sérieux.

En attendant, seul Thaïlandais parmi une floppée de patineurs talentueux, il ne s'en sort pas trop mal, mais ne monte sur le podium pour autant. Pas plus que Chris, qui était loin d'être au pic de sa forme. Phichit culpabilise un peu - mais vraiment juste un peu - en se demandant s'il en est responsable. Mais après tout, le Suisse s'est comporté comme un abruti, il l'a cherché.

Alors que la cérémonie de clôture est sur le point de commencer, Phichit enfile la veste de son costume, ouvre la porte de sa chambre et tombe nez à nez avec un Christophe passablement nerveux.

\- Phichit.

\- Christophe, dit-il à son tour.

\- Je... euh... Un moment de ton temps ?

\- Autant que tu voudras, répond-il en l'invitant à entrer d'un geste. Un verre ?

\- Non merci. Je... assied-toi. S'il te plait.

Phichit obéit et s'installe sur le canapé. Les nerfs à vif, Christophe reste debout, passe la main dans ses cheveux, déplace le poids de son corps d'une jambe à l'autre. Le voir ainsi est très gratifiant pense le Thaïlandais sans la moindre pitié.

\- Déjà, pour la dernière fois. Enfin, celle d'avant. Tu sais.

\- Quand tu m'as annoncé que tu te retirais de la compétition ? l'aide Phichit avec un sourire amusé - oui, décidément son désarroi est très satisfaisant.

\- Voilà. Tu as eu raison de te fâcher, c'était nul comme formulation.

\- Minable, confirme le Thaïlandais sans ciller.

Christophe grimace.

\- Tu es impitoyable.

\- Complètement. Continue.

\- Hum. Oui. Donc, j'ai bien compris que tu ne cherches pas à me séduire par intérêt.

\- Quel progrès.

\- Et, poursuit-il en ignorant le sarcasme, je suis un boulet pour les relations sérieuses. Les coups d'un soir c'est facile, pas de risque émotionnel, mais pour plus je... je suis terrifié, avoue-t-il avec une expression de petit garçon perdu.

Ces derniers mots brisent le coeur de Phichit. Il devine qu'il y a une raison derrière, mais pour l'instant il ne cherchera pas à la connaître. Sans un mot, il se lève, s'approche de Christophe et prend ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Je suis loin d'être parfait, chuchote Phichit, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te blesser. Je veux juste être plus proche de toi, le sexe seul ne me suffit plus, je veux plus Chris. À ton rythme. Tu crois que tu peux me laisser approcher peu à peu ?

En guise de réponse, Christophe se penche et pose son front sur celui de Phichit.

\- Oui, souffle-t-il. Si quelqu'un peut détruire mes défenses, c'est bien toi.


	20. Pyeongchang, 2018 - Après les J.O.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les chapitres 18 à 20 se déroulent entre les chapitres 5 et 6 de "Amnésie"
> 
> Chapitre 5 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21293570  
> Chapitre 6 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21300107

Ils restent ainsi, les doigts entremêlés, leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, silencieux. La rumeur des athlètes qui passent dehors pour rejoindre la cérémonie de clôture ne parvient pas dans leur bulle. Ce soir, ils ont revêtu un costume pour des festivités auxquelles ils n'assisteront pas.

Ils ne savent pas très bien qui initie le premier baiser, car leurs visages se rapprochent en même temps. Cette fois la bouche de Phichit n'est ni avide comme à Barcelone, ni tentatrice comme à Lausanne : il embrasse Christophe tendrement, sincèrement. Ses mains relâchent celles du Suisse pour remonter à sa nuque et s'y posent avec douceur. Chris entoure sa taille et le presse légèrement contre lui.

S'ils ont tous deux leur part d'expériences, jamais encore ils n'ont échangé de baiser aussi pur, exempt de connotation sexuelle. Un partage de sentiments plutôt que de pulsions.

Le temps perd toute emprise sur eux, noyés dans l'instant. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparent, il s'est passé des secondes ou des heures, ils l'ignorent.

\- Ce costume te va très bien, dit Christophe d'une voix qui camoufle mal son émotion, mais je meurs d'envie de te l'arracher.

\- Ne te gêne pas. Le tien va y passer aussi.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Phichit attrape la cravate de son amant et l'attire à lui pour un nouveau baiser. Beaucoup plus passionné celui-ci.

\- Mais tu pourrais juste garder ta cravate, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

Christophe éclate de rire et le bonheur que procure ce son au Thaïlandais est écœurant de guimauve.

\- J'adore ton côté débauché Phichit, déclare le Suisse en l'embrassant sur le nez. Tellement bien caché sous tes airs d'ange.

\- Ne jamais se fier aux apparences, rétorque-t-il avec une expression qui n'a en effet rien de chaste.

\- Ça j'avais remarqué.

Malgré leur faim de l'autre, ils se déshabillent à gestes lents. Les vestes glissent pour finir en tas au sol. Leurs doigts déboutonnent les chemises, dévoilant peu à peu la peau de leur amant. Christophe embrasse le cou de Phichit, parcourt son épaule et le contact conjugué des lèvres, de la langue et du menton râpeux arrache des frissons au Thaïlandais. Les mains de celui-ci explorent son amant : de sa nuque à son ventre, de son dos à son visage, il ne se lasse pas de parcourir ce corps encore et encore.

Ses doigts s'arrêtent enfin sur la ceinture de Christophe, qu'il entreprend de défaire, tandis que celui-ci se penche un peu plus sur lui.

Et referme les lèvres sur un téton. Phichit pousse un petit cri de surprise qui se transforme en gémissement de plaisir. Il suspend son geste pour passer les mains dans les cheveux de Christophe, les enfouir dans les longues mèches blondes, caresser les brunes, plus courtes. La bouche de son amant dévore ses flancs, descend sur ses hanches, pendant qu'ils achèvent de se déshabiller.

Phichit invite le Suisse à se redresser, pour de nouveau l'attirer à lui par sa cravate, dernier vestige de son costume, et joindre leurs lèvres. Sans briser le contact, il entraîne son amant vers le lit, le fait basculer sur le matelas et place un genoux de chaque côté de son bassin. Il se penche pour dévorer son cou et respire son parfum épicé aux notes addictives. Lui rappelant une certaine chanson.

\- "Tonight, you're all mine."

Chris se fige, surpris par la citation extraite de son programme court de l'an passé, "Intoxicated".

\- Cette danse m'obsède depuis Pékin, explique Phichit entre deux coups de langue sur le lobe de son oreille, je crois bien que j'étais foutu dès ce jour là. Vous êtes un homme dangereux monsieur Giacometti.

Le rire de ce dernier résonne contre la cage thoracique du Thaïlandais.

\- Tu sembles oublier une partie des paroles : "how can I resist you, when you leave my heart being undressed". Qui de nous deux est dangereux, monsieur Chulanont ?

Phichit lui répond en le mordillant autour de la clavicule, satisfait de récolter un grognement excité en réponse. Sa main s'aventure sur l'érection de Christophe dont la respiration s'accélère.

Il s'interrompt soudain pour quitter le lit.

\- Phichit, proteste le Suisse, frustré.

\- Un instant ที่รัก.

Il se penche pour fouiller dans sa valise et Christophe en profite pour admirer ses fesses fermes. Il meurt d'envie de les prendre à pleines paumes.

\- On va avoir besoin de ça, déclare Phichit en se retournant, lubrifiant et préservatifs en main.

\- Tu étais préparé à ce que je vois.

\- On est jamais trop prudent avec Christophe Giacometti dans les parages, rétorque le Thaïlandais avec un sourire satisfait.

Le Suisse se redresse sur un coude, attrape le poignet de son amant et l'attire à lui. D'un mouvement souple, il le plaque sur le dos et c'est son tour de dévorer son corps. Tandis qu'il mordille un téton, il ouvre le lubrifiant d'un main, en verse sur l'autre, puis pénètre Phichit du majeur. Sous l'action conjugée de la bouche et de la main expertes, le jeune homme se cambre et gémit. Encouragé par sa réaction, Chris poursuit ses mouvements jusqu'à trouver le centre de son plaisir.

Phichit tressaille et suffoque soudain.

\- Hmmm ? Ici ? demande Christophe d'un ton taquin.

Une chaleur agréable irradie le Thaïlandais de l'intérieur, se diffuse dans son pénis, ses cuisses et son ventre. La vague monte peu à peu.

Christophe retire sa main et se recule pour mettre un préservatif. Hors d'haleine, Phichit le dévisage, les pupilles dilatés. Il ondule des hanches pour l'inviter. 

\- Chris, gémit-il, viens.

\- Encore un peu de patience, mon adorable tornade - il prononce ces derniers mots en français. Je risque de te faire mal sinon.

\- Qu'est-ce que, ah ! - il s'interrompt lorsque les doigts de son amant le pénètrent de nouveau - Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? 

Amusé, le Suisse observe ses réactions avec un sourire taquin.

\- Je laisse ça à ton imagination.

\- Injuste.

De nouveau il suffoque sous une caresse bien placée.

\- Ah bordel Giacometti ! Viens ! Tout de suite !

Il se redresse, attrape la cravate - toujours là, elle - et oblige son amant à s'allonger sur lui.

\- C'était donc pour ça que je devais la garder ?

\- Parfaitement, je ne connais rien de mieux pour mater un récalcitrant.

\- C'est surtout que tu n'as aucune retenue.

\- Venant de toi ça me fait doucement rigoler.

Ils se fixent, pouffent et s'embrassent, encore agités d'éclats de rire. Lentement, Christophe le pénètre et l'hilarité de transforme en gémissements d'appréciation dans la gorge de Phichit. Une main toujours refermée sur la cravate du Suisse, il cherche à le rapprocher encore de lui. La moindre distance entre eux lui semble insupportable.

Lorsque Chris commence à bouger ses hanches, ses mouvements lents s'accompagnent de tendres caresses. Sa douceur n'a rien de commun avec leur nuit à Lausanne : ce n'est pas qu'il se soit montré brusque, mais en cet instant il semble mettre plus de lui-même dans ses gestes. 

Ému, Phichit sent des larmes lui monter aux yeux. 

\- Christophe... murmure-t-il.

À sa façon, celui-ci est déjà en train de lui ouvrir son coeur.

Il referme les bras autour du cou de son amant, blottit le visage dans le creux de son épaule et se laisse emporter avec lui lorsque la vague de l'orgasme les frappe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quelques points de traduction
> 
> Thaï   
> ที่รัก (Thī̀rạk) : chéri, mon chéri (issu de Google translate, j'espère que c'est juste)
> 
> Anglais pour la chanson "Intoxicated"   
> "Tonight you're all mine" : ce soir tu es tout à moi  
> "How can I resist you, when you leave my heart being undressed" : comment pourrais-je te résister, quand tu laisses mon coeur à nu (déshabillé littéralement)
> 
> Concrètement, pour ceux qui n'ont pas écouté / compris les paroles de cette chanson, elle parle de deux personnes qui font l'amour 0:-) Du Chris tout craché lol !


	21. Phichit - Bangkok, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre se déroule juste après le chapitre 6 de "Amnésie" :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21300107
> 
> Et en parallèle du chapitre 5 de "Welcome to the Madness" :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10606716/chapters/23912601

\- Quelle énergie, Phichit ! Enfin plus que d'habitude, les J.O. t'ont motivé à ce point ?

Au bord de la patinoire, Celestino observe son protégé qui enchaîne les sauts, apparemment infatigable. Rien que de le regarder, ça l'épuise.

\- Sans commentaire Ciao-Ciao, répond le Thaïlandais avec un sourire rayonnant et un clin d'œil.

\- Si ça t'approche du podium aux mondiaux, moi ça me va. Tant que tu tournes à quelque chose de légal.

Phichit éclate de rire. Aucune substance louche derrière son surcroît de dynamisme, juste une bonne dose d'hormones amoureuses, qui le maintiennent sur son petit nuage. Ils sont rentrés depuis à peine trois jours et Christophe et lui se sont déjà téléphoné deux fois, échangent des messages matin et soir - les suisses et les thaïlandais - et se revoient aux mondiaux dans un mois à San Francisco. 

Ils n'ont pas de projets au-delà de la saison et Phichit n'ose pas encore en proposer. Pour l'instant, il fait de son mieux pour réfréner son enthousiasme afin de ne pas effrayer le Suisse, mais si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il déménagerait pour Lausanne le jour même.

Bien sûr, ce genre décision impulsive poserait quelques problèmes - au-delà de l'accueil que Chris lui réserverait. Pour commencer, le jeune homme se voit mal demander à Celestino de changer encore de centre, d'autant que sa venue à Bangkok résulte de l'intervention de la fédération thaïlandaise. Cette dernière souhaite former une prochaine génération de patineurs, encouragée par le succès de Phichit. Peu de chance qu'elle laisse partir le coach comme l'athlète sans quelques grincements de dents. Et il n'envisage pas de quitter Celestino, qui est comme un second père. Quant à Christophe... Eh bien, Phichit ignore purement et simplement ses plans à court comme à long terme.

Finalement l'obstacle le plus simple dans tout ça serait la cohabitation de ses hamsters et du chat de Chris.

Il fait une pause dans son entraînement en soupirant, tandis que Celestino le quitte pour sa classe d'enfants. D'ailleurs une brunette agite le bras à destination de Phichit, qui répond à sa petite sœur avec un sourire de fierté. Achara présente déjà de jolies dispositions pour glisser dans le sillage de son aîné et la même inépuisable vitalité. Non, il ne peut décidément pas enlever Celestino à la Thaïlande pour une raison si égoïste.

Son portable vibre et il l'allume avec un sourire idiot, espérant un nouveau message de Chris. Lorsqu'il découvre à la place un appel de Yurio son humeur change du tout au tout. L'adolescent ne lui téléphone en général que tard le soir et il n'est pas encore quinze heures.

Quelque chose cloche donc. Phichit ressent une soudaine vague de culpabilité : pendant qu'il nage dans le bonheur et ses rêveries éveillées, son meilleur ami est au plus bas. Bien sûr il ne l'a pas oublié, d'ailleurs il a prévu de débarquer de nouveau chez Yuri après les mondiaux, mais son esprit embrumé de guimauve l'avait un peu relégué au second plan.

\- Phichit, ça ne peut plus durer, déclare Yurio sans préambule lorsqu'il décroche.

\- Salut Yurio, répond-il sans se formaliser, à présent habitué à ses manières brusques. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Katsudon a pété un plomb sur Yakov et l'a envoyé promener devant toute l'équipe. Mon japonais est limité, mais je sais dire "ferme-la".

Le Thaïlandais grimace. Yuri est plus du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds qu'à mordre, il en sait quelque chose. Pour qu'il en vienne à s'en prendre à un coach qu'il respecte - en public de surcroît - c'est qu'il est à bout.

\- Fais-moi le point, demande-t-il au Russe.

\- Ça va aller vite : aucun changement. Le vieux est toujours aussi bouché, Katsudon se planque. Bref, j'ai un plan, Mila et Georgi sont dans le coup, mais je dirais pas non à un coup de main supplémentaire.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras.

\- Essaye de le convaincre de rencontrer Victor. Toi il t'écoutera peut-être. 

\- À condition qu'il décroche son téléphone.

En effet, Phichit a beaucoup de mal à parler directement avec Yuri - la dernière fois remonte à avant les Jeux Olympiques - et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

\- Rha mais quel boulet, râle Yurio. Bon, fais ce que tu peux, de toutes façons on a prévu de les mettre face à face. Je le traînerais par la peau du cul s'il le faut.

\- Toujours aussi délicat, remarque Phichit avec un sourire amusé. Tu pourras filmer ? 

\- J'aurai les mains prises pour le retenir. Bref, l'autre truc : tu as prévu quoi après la saison ?

\- Hmmm, voyons voir, une visite au musée de l'Ermitage, le lieu de l'assassinat de Raspoutine, quelques églises orthodoxes...

\- O.K., O.K., je vois le topo. Parfait. Tu viens directement de San Francisco ?

\- Yes ! J'ai mon billet depuis le Nouvel An quand Yuri m'a viré pour que je retourne m'entraîner.

\- Tu peux rameuter des renforts ? Leo et Guang-Hong, et puis Chris, il pourra gérer Victor. Otabek avait déjà prévu une visite.

La requête de Yurio agite les papillons qui ont élu domicile dans l'estomac de Phichit depuis Pyeongchang. C'est parfait, pense-t-il, même pas besoin de prétexte pour passer plus de temps avec le Suisse, l'adolescent vient de lui en servir un sur un plateau. D'une pierre deux coups en somme.


	22. San Francisco, 2018 - Avant les Mondiaux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les chapitres 22 à 24 se passent entre les 14 et 15 de "Amnésie"
> 
> Chapitre 14 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21488330  
> Chapitre 15 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21521201

\- Je deviens vraiment trop vieux pour ces saloperies de décalages horaires, se plaint Christophe à Bastien avec un bâillement.

\- Au moins tu n'as pas un bébé d'un mois qui pleure la nuit.

Son ami râle, mais son sourire de papa fier le rend peu crédible. Il faut dire que la petite est adorable, une vraie poupée avec son duvet blond, même Chris fond devant elle.

\- C'est sûr, au moins c'est ma dernière compétition, alors que tu as encore des mois de nuits hâchées devant toi.

\- Tu as l'art de soutenir tes amis toi, réplique Bastien avec une moue. Tiens, ce ne serait pas ton Thaïlandais là-bas ?

Dans le lobby de l'hôtel où descendent les athlètes pour les championnats du monde, ce ne sont pas les visages connus qui manquent. Christophe se tourne dans la direction indiquée et repère Phichit, en conversation animée avec un patineur que même lui dépasse en taille, blond avec une mèche rouge vif. Son visage porte une expression encore plus excitée que le Thaïlandais : deux hyperactifs qui discutent, la scène achève d'épuiser Christophe.

Il prend congé de Bastien, puis s'approche. Le nom de Yuri Katsuki attire son attention.

\- Il faut qu'il revienne ! couine le blond en trépignant. J'avais enfin l'occasion de me mesurer à lui !

\- Je sais Minami, répond Phichit dont le Suisse ne voit que le dos, il n'a pas encore annoncé ses futurs projets.

\- Mais toi, tu es son meilleur ami pas vrai ? Il ne t'a pas parlé de retraite, hein ? demande-t-il avec des yeux de chien battu et de grosses larmes qui menacent.

\- C'est à Yuri de faire ce genre de déclaration, intervient Christophe derrière Phichit.

Au son de sa voix, ce dernier sursaute et se retourne vivement. Son visage s'éclaire face au Suisse et il est évident qu'il prend sur lui pour ne pas lui sauter au cou. Christophe lui sourit tendrement, puis se ressaisit avant de trahir leur relation devant la moitié de leurs concurrents. Il reporte son attention sur le jeune patineur japonais, présenté par les médias comme le successeur de Yuri Katsuki - qu'il adule par ailleurs.

\- Minami Kenjiro, c'est ça ?

\- Oh mon dieu, c'est Christophe Giacometti ! s'excite l'interpellé, le regard brillant d'admiration. Enchanté, je suis vraiment enchanté ! repète-t-il en prenant la main du Suisse pour le saluer.

D'accord le Japon est plus proche que la Suisse, pense Christophe, mais tout de même : ce gamin ne ressent aucune fatigue due au jet-lag ? Il lui agite le bras avec excitation et babille sans s'arrêter, seul Phichit semble arriver à suivre. Chris a soudain très envie d'aller faire une sieste.

\- Phichit ! appelle une nouvelle voix derrière eux.

\- Allons bon, grommelle le Suisse, voilà autre chose.

Le blondinet avance jusqu'à eux à grand pas agressifs, son téléphone dans une main.

\- Bordel Phichit ! tempête Yurio. Réponds quand je t'appelle ! J'ai une grande nouvelle et... Attends, c'est qui ça ?

Minami, au comble de la fébrilité semble sur le point d'imploser.

\- C'est... bafouille-t-il, c'est... Yuri Plisetsky !

\- Huh ? Et toi, t'es qui le nabot ?

\- Minami Kenjiro, explique Chris, un compatriote de Yuri.

\- Ah oui je vois. Katsudon m'en a parlé quand...

\- Yuri-kun a parlé de moi ? le coupe Minami en sautillant.

Yurio le fixe ébahi, déstabilisé par l'attitude d'adoration du jeune homme.

\- Euh...

\- Désolé Minami, intervient Phichit, on doit y aller.

\- Ah ! Oui ! Passez le bonjour à Yuri-kun pour moi !

 

Le trio s'échappe et, vu l'heure avancée, décide de dîner ensemble pour discuter. Ils rejoignent Otabek dans un restaurant proche.

\- Leo et Guang-Hong arriveront dans deux jours, explique Phichit. Ils n'ont pas de gros décalage horaire à absorber comme nous.

\- Je ne les ai pas vu sur la liste des athlètes de l'hôtel ? s'étonne Christophe.

\- Leo est de Californie, intervient Otabek, il a de la famille qui les héberge.

Yurio lui jette un regard surpris : le Kazakh parle rarement de ses autres relations.

\- On s'est entraîné dans le même centre pendant une période, explique-t-il en haussant une épaule. Et on est déjà venu en compétition ici ensemble.

\- Ah. O.K. Euh... Yurio semble déstabilisé, puis retrouve son attitude habituelle. Donc j'ai eu un coup de fil de Lilia tout à l'heure.

\- Et ? demande Phichit.

\- Victor est rentré chez lui.

Un silence ébahi accueille cette déclaration, suivi d'un cri de joie du Thaïlandais.

\- C'est pas vrai ? Mais c'est génial ! 

Une soudaine réalisation tempère son enthousiasme et il dévisage le Russe avec une expression suspicieuse.

\- Attends, dis-moi que Yuri est toujours dans l'appart aussi ? Tel que je le connais, il serait foutu de faire sa valise dans la minute qui suit pour laisser de l'espace à Victor.

\- Du peu d'info que j'ai, c'est bien ce que Katsudon voulait faire...

\- Il est impossible ! s'agace Phichit en se frappant le front.

\- Mais Victor lui a demandé de rester.

Un immense sourire illumine le visage du Thaïlandais et les épaules de Christophe se relâchent d'un coup.

\- On est en bonne voie, remarque ce dernier.

\- Sûr. Mais avec eux je me méfie, rétorque Yurio. L'opération "réunir le couple sénilo-dépressif" est maintenue.

\- Classe le nom, s'amuse Phichit. T'inquiète, on va pas leur lâcher la grappe tant qu'ils n'auront pas signé leur acte de mariage.

 

La suite du repas se passe dans une ambiance détendue, à élaborer des plans pour s'assurer que Yuri et Victor retrouvent leur relation d'amoureux idiots.

\- Du coup, explique Yurio, au départ je pensais qu'on pourrait tous squatter chez Yakov...

Christophe se raidit soudain : le pied de Phichit joue avec l'ourlet de son pantalon sous la table. Il lui jette un coup d'œil de côté. L'expression du Thaïlandais ne s'est pas modifiée et son regard est toujours sur le Russe qui continue d'exposer ce qu'il a en tête.

\- De toutes façons Yakov et Lilia partent en voyage, donc les lieux seront libres, mais...

Les orteils du jeune homme effleurent son tibia en petits cercles paresseux.

\- ... je pense que le mieux serait que vous deux restiez chez le couple de boulets pour...

La plante du pied caresse son mollet en gestes paresseux, remonte au creux de son genoux. Christophe refoule un juron et retient sa respiration.

\- ... garder un œil sur eux en permanence. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

\- Hein ?

Christophe dévisage Yurio sans comprendre la question. Sous la table, Phichit n'a pas suspendu son jeu de provocation et le sang du Suisse semble avoir quitté son cerveau pour une autre partie de son anatomie.

\- Excellente idée, répond Phichit.

Son naturel donne à Chris envie de l'étrangler. Lorsque le pied effleure sa cuisse, il sursaute et se relève précipitamment.

Comme les trois autres le fixent, il balbutie :

\- Ah, euh. Je suis crevé. Le voyage... le décalage horaire... Hum. Je vais me coucher.

Il se penche pour prendre sa veste et glisse à l'oreille de Phichit :

\- Chambre 412. Ne traîne pas.


	23. San Francisco, 2018 - Avant les Mondiaux (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les chapitres 22 à 24 se passent entre les 14 et 15 de "Amnésie"
> 
> Chapitre 14 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21488330  
> Chapitre 15 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21521201

Lorsque Phichit frappe à la porte de la chambre, elle s'ouvre immédiatement sur un Christophe en peignoir, les cheveux mouillés, une expression dangereuse dans ses yeux verts. 

Le Thaïlandais s'apprête à parler, mais son amant l'attrape par le bras, le tire à l'intérieur et claque la porte, le tout dans un même mouvement pressé. Chris le plaque contre le mur et dévore sa bouche sans autre forme de procès. Des gouttes ruissellent de ses cheveux sur le visage de Phichit, coulent dans son cou.

\- Chr-is, proteste-t-il lorsque celui-ci quitte ses lèvres pour sa gorge en prenant ses fesses à pleines mains, attends. Je vais prendre une douche moi aussi.

\- Tu plaisantes ? gronde Christophe. Tu m'allumes dans un lieu public et maintenant tu me demandes de patienter ? Même pas en rêve !

Phichit glousse, assez satisfait du résultat de son initiative.

\- Je te croyais fatigué.

\- Épuisé, confirme le Suisse, mais un certain démon m'empêche de me reposer.

\- Alors laisse-moi faire.

À ces mots, le Thaïlandais entraîne son amant vers le lit, l'allonge d'une main sur l'épaule, tandis qu'il défait la ceinture du peignoir de l'autre. Il écarte les pans de tissu pour révéler l'érection de Christophe.

D'une main il la caresse, parcourt ses cuisses de l'autre, tout en dévorant le moindre centimètre de peau. Sur la table de chevet, il repère un préservatif - apparemment il était impatiemment attendu - et en revêt le sexe de Chris. Des lèvres, il embrasse la gorge de ce dernier, de la langue il agace un téton, des dents il mordille ses hanches, récoltant en réponse gémissements et frissons. La peau de son amant est encore humide de la douche et porte l'odeur de son gel douche habituel - le même qu'à Lausanne et Pyeongchang.

Il dépose une pluie de baiser à l'intérieur des cuisses de Christophe, remonte vers son entrejambe. Juste avant, il marque une pause et souffle sur l'extrémité du pénis, avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

\- Putain, jure Christophe en français, arrête de me torturer Phichit !

\- C'est tellement gratifiant, répond-il entre deux baisers légers sur toute la longueur.

\- Tu es un démon, lui dit-il pour la seconde fois, avant de suffoquer sous un coup de langue inattendu.

Le jeune homme lève sur lui ses yeux les plus innocents et bat des cils. 

\- Mais tu as dit adorer cet aspect de ma personnalité.

\- Je retire ça, grogne le Suisse, irrité.

Phichit pouffe, mais donne satisfaction à son amant en prenant son sexe dans sa bouche. Les poings de Chris froissent les draps et il bouge légèrement les hanches pour inviter à plus de stimulation. Le Thaïlandais accélère alors ses mouvements, pétrit une fesse de sa main libre. Les doigts de Christophe se ferment sur ses cheveux tandis que son plaisir monte.

Soudain, Christophe renverse la tête en arrière avec un cri et repousse Phichit. Ce dernier observe avec satisfaction le visage de son amant déformé par la jouissance. 

Hors d'haleine, les pupilles dilatées, le Suisse lui tend les bras. Le jeune homme accepte volontiers l'invitation et se love contre lui, l'oreille sur son coeur qui bat follement, le nez dans son cou où il respire son odeur.

 

Lorsque Phichit rouvre les yeux, c'est le milieu de la nuit et Christophe dort profondément. Il dépose un baiser sur sa joue - ce qui ne provoque aucune réaction - et se lève. Il griffonne un message sur le bloc-notes de l'hôtel et rejoint sa chambre à contrecoeur : l'une des conditions de Chris lors de leur première nuit était de maintenir leur relation secrète et rien n'indique qu'il soit revenu dessus. Sortir de la même chambre au petit matin dans un hôtel remplis d'athlètes et de journalistes sportifs n'est pas ce qui se fait de plus discret.

 

Vers quatre heures, Christophe se réveille, déboussolé. Il fronce les sourcils, cherche un interrupteur à tâtons, puis jette un coup d'œil circulaire sur la chambre. La soirée lui revient alors en mémoire.

\- Phichit ?

Pas de réponse : son amant est parti. C'est alors qu'il repère le message.

"Repose-toi bien. On se voit au petit-déjeuner ?" Signé de son nom et d'un... hamster ? avec un coeur. Chris sourit, ça ressemble bien au Thaïlandais, à la fois mignon et intenable, c'est clairement lui qui mène la danse de leur couple.

\- On dirait que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises avec toi, hein ?

Il soupire, s'étire et décide de prendre sa liseuse pour attendre une heure normale pour se lever. Ce fichu décalage horaire lui joue encore des tours.

 

Peu avant six heures, il s'apprête à quitter sa chambre lorsqu'un message arrive sur son portable.

"Levé ?" lui demande Phichit.

"Oui, je vais descendre manger."

La réponse lui parvient dans la seconde qui suit par un coup frappé à la porte.

\- Tu étais si pressé de me voir ? demande-t-il en ouvrant.

Pour tomber nez à nez avec Bastien. Difficile de déterminer le plus étonné des deux.

\- Pas spécialement, lui réplique son ami. Ou tu espérais quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Euh... eh bien...

\- Comme le beau brun là qui sort de l'ascenseur peut-être ?

\- Chris ! l'appelle Phichit, enthousiaste, avant de se figer.

\- Bonjour, ça faisait longtemps.

\- En effet.

Malgré le sourire chaleureux de Bastien, le Thaïlandais lui serre la main avec raideur : Chris a beau lui avoir répété qu'ils ne sont qu'amis, il ne peut tout à fait étouffer un fond de jalousie. Peut-être aussi parce que Bastien a la chance de côtoyer son amoureux au quotidien contrairement à lui.

\- Bien, je vous laisse alors, reprend ce dernier. Je n'ai aucune envie de tenir la chandelle, précise-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice. On se voit à l'entraînement Chris.

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, il s'éclipse, laissant derrière lui un Phichit embarrassé.

\- Ah... Désolé, j'aurais dû t'attendre en bas, c'était pas malin.

\- Pardon ?

\- Eh bien, maintenant il a compris pour... tu sais.

\- Pour nous deux tu veux dire ?

Le Thaïlandais hoche la tête, confus. À sa surprise, le Suisse hausse les épaules.

\- Bah, pas grave, il s'en doutait déjà. Et puis c'est Bastien.

La pointe de jalousie revient se loger dans la poitrine de Phichit. Il sait que le sentiment est irrationnel - et mesquin -, mais la place importante de Bastien dans la vie de Christophe ne cesse de lui rappeler le chemin qu'il lui reste à parcourir pour prendre son coeur. De peur de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait, il garde le silence.

\- D'ailleurs, poursuit le Suisse sans remarquer le conflit interne de son amant, il m'asticote avec mon "petit Thaïlandais" depuis des mois. Tu sais mon appel sorti de nulle part l'été dernier ? C'est lui qui a composé ton numéro et m'a obligé à te parler.

Phichit le fixe, bouche bée, yeux ronds, tandis qu'il tente d'analyser l'information.

La cote de sympathie de Bastien vient de monter en flèche.


	24. San Francisco, 2018 - Mondiaux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les chapitres 22 à 24 se passent entre les 14 et 15 de "Amnésie"
> 
> Chapitre 14 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21488330  
> Chapitre 15 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21521201

 

En coulisse, Christophe attend le tour de son groupe pour l'épreuve libre. À l'issue du programme court, il est cinquième et ressent plus que d'ordinaire la pression de la course au podium. Son coach et Bastien discutent, il ne les écoute que d'une oreille lorsque son téléphone vibre deux fois à trois secondes d'intervalle.

"Derrière toi"

"5 min que j'essaye d'attirer ton attention >:-p"

Chris sourit et se retourne, cherchant Phichit du regard. L'épaule appuyée au mur, il lui fait signe de le rejoindre, puis disparaît dans le couloir. Le Suisse avance un prétexte à ses compagnons pour le suivre, mais le regard de Bastien montre qu'il n'est pas dupe.

Lorsqu'il tourne à l'angle du mur, Christophe ne découvre qu'un couloir désert.

\- Phichit ? appelle-t-il en avançant.

À sa gauche, une porte s'ouvre, une main en surgit et le tire à l'intérieur. 

Le Thaïlandais entoure sa taille et se blottit contre lui.

\- Ça devient une habitude les vestiaires vides, remarque Chris en lui rendant son étreinte. Encore un cupcake à m'offrir ?

\- Non, marmonne Phichit contre son torse, une envie de toi cette fois.

Le Suisse hausse les sourcils, surpris et amusé.

\- Pas vraiment le lieu ni le moment, chaton, l'appelle-t-il en français.

Il embrasse le haut de son crâne et Phichit pouffe avant de relever le visage vers son amant.

\- Non mais pas comme ça. Juste un câlin. Besoin de recharger les batteries avant le libre.

\- Oh.

Aucune réplique intelligente ne vient à l'esprit de Christophe. Personne ne lui a jamais demandé à la fois autant et si peu : il est si touché que les mots lui manquent. Aussi se contente-t-il de serrer le jeune homme plus fort, enfouir son nez dans les cheveux noirs et respirer son odeur à présent familière.

Ils restent ainsi plusieurs minutes en silence. La voix du commentateur leur parvient étouffée, les cris et applaudissements de la foule semblent venir d'un autre monde. 

Au bout d'un moment, Christophe soupire.

\- Aujourd'hui, c'est ma dernière danse avec la glace en compétition.

\- Je sais.

\- C'est ma propre décision, mais... elle n'est pas facile.

\- Je m'en doute.

Lorsqu'il a annoncé à son coach son intention de se retirer, celui-ci a usé tous ses arguments pendant des jours entiers pour le faire changer d'avis. La simple acceptation de Phichit est apaisante et l'aide à exprimer ce qu'il n'a pas osé dire tout haut jusqu'ici. Ce dernier s'écarte un peu de lui, prend son visage dans ses mains et lui claque un baiser sonore sur les lèvres.

\- C'est ta dernière danse alors renverse-les, que personne ne puisse jamais t'oublier.

Le Thaïlandais le relâche, puis son expression devient provocatrice.

\- Même si tu devras encore te contenter de l'argent : l'or est à moi.

\- Ah oui ? demande-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Tu es bien confiant Chulanont.

\- Sûr il y a presque tout le gratin du milieu. La Russie a les crocs, le Canada j'en parle même pas, et puis je n'écarterais pas les US, la Chine ou le Kazakhstan. Et la Suisse est pas mal placée dans les pronostics.

\- La plus sexy pas vrai ?

\- De loin. Mais moi je suis là pour écrire l'Histoire de la Thaïlande, alors j'ai bien l'intention de vous barrer le chemin à tous.

\- Désolé, pas cette fois chaton.

Phichit croise les bras et le toise malgré ses dix-huit centimètres de moins. Il arbore son sourire démoniaque qui amuse tant Christophe.

\- On parie Giacometti ? le défie-t-il.

\- Oh ? Tu prends des risques Chulanont.

Le Suisse le fixe avec un sourire carnassier, puis lance :

\- Très bien. Le perdant devra faire un strip-tease avec pole-dance pour l'autre.

Surpris par l'enjeu choisi par son amant, le sourire de Phichit s'efface un instant avant de revenir, plus large encore.

\- Tu me devais déjà une démonstration.

\- Je n'ai jamais répondu à cette demande d'ivrogne. Ne t'inquiète pas je t'apprendrai.

\- Inutile puisque tu vas perdre.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra chaton.

 

Classé sixième, Phichit est dans le même groupe que Christophe et passe juste avant lui. Lorsqu'il entame sa danse inspirée par ses sentiments pour le Suisse, il perd toute conscience du public autour de lui. Seuls les yeux verts de son amant comptent à cet instant et il espère que celui-ci comprend sa déclaration.

En quittant la patinoire, Christophe lui frôle la main quand ils se croisent.

\- Moi aussi je vais danser pour toi, lui chuchote-t-il avant de glisser sur la glace.

Phichit rougit et est heureux de pouvoir mettre sa coloration sur le compte de l'effort physique. Il se retourne et fixe Christophe, plus séduisant que jamais dans son smoking noir qui lui rappelle celui qu'il lui a retiré à Pyeongchang. La cravate est cependant remplacée par un noeud papillon dénoué qui tombe de chaque côté de son cou en une touche sexy supplémentaire.

Juste avant le début de la musique, Christophe lui lance un regard brûlant qui lui coupe le souffle.

\- Phichit, l'appelle Celestino, le sortant de sa transe avec un sursaut, c'était magnifique ! La meilleure prestation de ta carrière !

Le coach continue ses louanges en le guidant vers le kiss and cry où le score propulse le Thaïlandais en première place du classement provisoire.

Phichit ne sait plus vraiment si sa tête tourne et son coeur cogne comme un tambour à cause de son résultat ou de la danse enflammée de Christophe.

 

Les heures qui suivent, Phichit ronge son frein en attendant de se retrouver en privé avec son amant. Les derniers concurrents ne parviennent pas à dépasser celui-ci, qui remporte ainsi l'or - et leur pari. Seul Yurio dépasse le Thaïlandais, qui obtient donc le bronze, première médaille de son pays aux championnats du monde.

Un déluge inextricable de sentiments se mélange en lui : l'euphorie de son résultat sportif, le chagrin de la retraite de Christophe, son désir pour celui-ci qui l'entoure d'un bras sur le podium, l'excitation contagieuse de ses compagnons. Entre rires et larmes, il aimerait se blottir sur l'épaule à sa gauche, féliciter le gagnant d'un baiser passionné au lieu de se contenter de mots neutres.

La conférence de presse qui suit n'arrange rien à ses nerfs, particulièrement quand arrive la question fatidique :

\- Monsieur Giacometti, quels sont vos projets pour la prochaine saison ?

Phichit retient son souffle pour ce qui va suivre. Il sursaute lorsque Christophe saisit sa main sous la table, puis la serre doucement pour l'encourager.

\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine saison pour moi. Je me retire de la compétition.

La tourmente que provoque ses mots parvient à peine à Phichit qui sent les doigts de son amant trembler entre les siens. Une question attire cependant son attention :

\- Cette décision est si soudaine, avez-vous gardé le secret jusqu'ici ? Qui était au courant ?

\- Juste mes trois personnes les plus importantes.

Le Thaïlandais se fige à ses mots. La journaliste poursuit sur sa lancée :

\- Votre coach et votre chorégraphe j'imagine, mais qui est la dernière ?

\- Sans commentaire, répond Christophe.

Mais il s'accroche un peu plus à la main de Phichit, qui doit en cet instant lutter contre l'envie de faire une déclaration d'amour publique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La tenue de Chris est complètement inspirée de celle de Stéphane Lambiel dans "Please don't stop the music", qui est sexy en diable <3  
> https://youtu.be/s6rw5svR5PA


	25. Saint-Pétersbourg, 2018 - Premier Jour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les deux scènes de ce chapitre se déroulent au début et à la fin du chapitre 16 de "Amnésie" :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21546860
> 
> Et juste après le chapitre 6 de "Welcome to the Madness" (Otabek/Yurio) :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10606716/chapters/24051972

\- Phichit ! Par ici !

À l'appel de son nom, le Thaïlandais se tourne vers l'adolescent qui agite le bras dans la foule des arrivées.

\- Les gars, Yurio et Otabek sont par là.

Chris, Leo et Guang-Hong suivent la direction indiquée. Les salutations sont rapides : ils ne se sont quittés que vingt-quatre heures, uniquement parce que leurs vols ne passaient pas par les mêmes escales.

\- Bien, commence Phichit sans perdre de temps tandis qu'ils se dirigent vers l'arrêt de bus, votre rapport ?

\- On les a vu hier, répond le Russe, c'est pas encore ça. Ils vivent bien ensemble, mais plus comme des coloc. Yuri s'est installé dans la chambre d'amis.

\- Aïe, remarque Leo.

\- On va l'en déloger, affirme Phichit, pas vrai Chris ?

\- Sûr.

\- Beka a tenté une approche directe avec le vieux, poursuit Yurio, sa spécialité. Apparemment ça l'a bousculé, si ça pouvait le réveiller, conclut-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- J'aurais donné cher pour une photo de sa tête, remarque Phichit avec un sourire carnassier.

 

Après des retrouvailles animées avec leurs meilleurs amis, Phichit et Chris tentent de renvoyer Yuri partager la chambre de Victor. Le Japonais esquive leur tentative peu subtile en choisissant le canapé.

\- Si je ne l'aimais pas autant, râle le Thaïlandais, je lui collerais des baffes !

Assis contre le torse de son amant sur le lit, Phichit appuie son discours de grands mouvements de bras, aussi démonstratif dans sa joie que dans son irritation.

\- Non mais sérieux, poursuit-il, c'est quoi leur problème ?

\- L'amnésie de Victor, non ?

\- Tu parles, prétexte tout ça. Ils sont juste trop trouillards pour jouer carte sur table.

Tout à son exaspération, Phichit ne remarque pas que Christophe se crispe dans son dos. Les mots du jeune homme ne lui sont pas destinés, mais le mettent mal à l'aise : lui non plus n'a pas abattu toutes ses cartes devant son amant. Il se dégage doucement sous prétexte de prendre le téléphone à motif hamster sur la table de chevet et met un peu de distance entre eux.

\- On devrait tenir les gamins au courant non ?

\- Leo n'a qu'un an de moins que moi, remarque Phichit avec une moue vexée.

\- Tu es aussi un gamin par rapport à moi.

\- Ah ! Tu parles ! Quelques effleurements du pied et je te mène par le bout du nez. Ou d'autre chose, ajoute-t-il avec un regard lubrique.

\- Tu es démoniaque chaton, s'esclaffe le Suisse. Revenons aux choses sérieuses. Quel est le plan pour demain ?

\- J'enlève Yuri pour la journée : je le travaille de mon côté pendant que tu gères Victor. Chacun son boulet.

\- Que d'amour dans tes mots, ironise Chris avec un sourire en coin.

\- C'est précisément parce qu'on les aime qu'on ne va pas les laisser tout gâcher. Bref, si tout va bien le soir on les laisse discuter.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pendant ce temps ?

\- Je crois que j'ai perdu un certain pari.

\- Ooooh, un rendez-vous coquin, s'exclame Chris avec une lueur excitée dans le regard. Si Yuri et Victor n'étaient pas dans le secteur, je prendrais un peu d'avance.

\- Ne te gêne pas.

\- Tu n'es pas exactement discret chaton.

\- Bâillonne-moi dans ce cas.

Phichit le fixe avec une expression de défi, ravi du visage ébahi de son amant. Il adore le provoquer sur son propre terrain de séducteur.

\- Tu peux même m'attacher pour faire bonne mesure, ajoute-t-il pour pousser son partenaire un peu plus dans ses retranchements.

Il fixe la pomme d'Adam de Christophe qui monte et descend lorsqu'il déglutit. Manifestement son imagination est en train de travailler à plein régime.

\- Je... je vais attendre demain, répond-il finalement, la voix rauque.

\- Tu es partisan de l'anticipation pour faire monter le désir ? Ça me va aussi.

\- Seigneur, Phichit, tu veux ma mort, souffle-t-il en français.

Ignorant la réaction frustrée de son amant, le Thaïlandais lui prend son portable. Ses doigts effleurent délibérément ceux du Suisse, tirant un frisson à ce dernier. Et un nouveau sourire satisfait - voire un brin sadique - de Phichit.

\- Bon, j'appelle Yurio. Décale-toi un peu, s'il te voit me baver dessus comme ça tu vas traumatiser le pauvre ange.

\- À qui la faute, marmonne Chris, irrité. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Chulanont.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça Giacometti, répond-il en battant des cils innocemment.


	26. Saint-Pétersbourg, 2018 - Deuxième jour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre se déroule en parallèle du chapitre 18 de "Amnésie" :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21596270
> 
> Le chapitre 7 de "Welcome to the Madness" se déroule en parallèle de celui-ci et du précédent :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10606716/chapters/24078240

Avec le sentiment du devoir accompli, Phichit laisse un Yuri remonté à bloc derrière lui. Il marche en chantonnant, ravi de sa journée en compagnie de son meilleur ami, son compte Instagram riche de photos de Saint-Petersbourg. Et en prime, il a un rencard avec l'homme le plus sexy de la planète, que demander de plus ?

Lorsqu'il émerge de la station de métro, il tourne un moment avant de localiser le bar dont Chris lui a envoyé l'adresse. Les soirées sont encore froides et le Thaïlandais se demande comment Yuri supporte le rude climat russe. Il accueille ainsi la chaleur du bar avec soulagement.

\- Tu es en retard chaton, lui dit Christophe quand il s'installe face à lui.

\- J'ai eu du mal à trouver, leur écriture c'est pas de la tarte à déchiffrer.

\- Parce que tu crois que le thaï est plus simple ? C'est joli, mais toutes ces boucles ressemblent à des hiéroglyphes pour le pauvre européen que je suis.

Phichit sourit et pose une main sur la sienne.

\- Je t'apprendrai si tu veux.

\- Hmmm. Tu pourras surtout me servir de guide chez toi.

C'est la première fois que Christophe évoque un projet pour leur couple et le coeur de Phichit s'emballe. Il s'apprête à lui répondre lorsque son téléphone sonne.

\- Ah mince, j'ai oublié de le couper, désolé.

Il le sort de sa poche sans lâcher la main de son amant et voit s'afficher le nom de Yurio.

\- Tu lui as raconté où en sont nos deux idiots ? demande Chris.

\- Non, j'ai quitté Yuri dans le métro et pas pensé à l'appeler en sortant.

\- Alors tu devrais peut-être répondre.

À contre-coeur, Phichit décroche, mais sans caméra. Christophe se rapproche pour écouter la conversation.

\- Pas trop tôt, râle Yurio. Quelles nouvelles ?

\- À l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent être à leur appart, en pleine discussion. Ou autre chose si tout va bien.

\- Urg, je veux pas les détails. Donc votre intervention a été un succès ?

\- On pourra te dire ça demain, mais c'est en bonne voie.

\- Mais du coup vous êtes à la rue ?

\- Eh bien...

La voix excitée de Guang-Hong prend soudain le relais :

\- Venez passer la soirée ici, on s'est à peine vus aux Mondiaux. Yurio nous a fait des pirojkis !

\- C'est vrai Phichit, renchérit Leo, c'est l'occasion.

\- Euh...

Embarrassé, le Thaïlandais cherche un prétexte pour décliner sans éveiller les soupçons.

\- Je t'envoie l'adresse de Yakov, reprend Yurio.

\- À vrai dire... commence Phichit.

\- Parfait, le coupe Christophe, on arrive dès que possible.

\- O.K. À tout à l'heure, répond Yurio avant de mettre fin à la communication.

Sonné, Phichit fixe son téléphone en silence où apparaît un message comme prévu. Son regard passe ensuite au visage de son compagnon et il retire la main qui était restée sur la sienne comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il ne prononce aucun mot, mais son expression accusatrice est limpide.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais leur dire ? se défend Christophe.

Furieux, Phichit empoche son téléphone, se lève en remettant son manteau et lance :

\- Oh, je sais pas. "Pas ce soir, j'ai prévu de baiser Phichit" ?

\- Pas besoin d'être aussi vulgaire, rétorque le Suisse sur la défensive en lui emboîtant le pas.

\- Mais ça devient ridicule. Deux adultes consentants qui cachent leur relation. À leurs amis en plus, pas comme si c'était une conférence de presse ou un post Instagram !

Ils sortent du bar pour se diriger vers la station la plus proche, tout en poursuivant leur joute verbale. La colère a au moins cet avantage : Phichit ne sent plus le froid mordant.

\- Tu as dit que tu suivrais mon rythme, lui reproche Christophe, mais depuis le départ tu prends toutes les initiatives sans te soucier de mon avis.

Blessé, le Thaïlandais refoule les larmes qui menacent et tente de masquer les tremblements de sa voix.

\- Sans ça nous serions toujours de simples amis. Mais si c'est ce que tu souhaites, alors très bien, revenons à ce statut. En attendant on va se concentrer sur les deux pour lesquels on est venu.

Sur ces mots, il devance Christophe à grandes enjambées pour grimper dans la rame de métro. Une sonnerie retentit et les portes se referment derrière lui avant que le Suisse n'ait la présence d'esprit de réagir.

 

Christophe pourrait se baffer : il a merdé sur toute la ligne. Dire qu'il a passé la journée à écouter les confidences de Victor et à l'exhorter à se montrer sincère avec Yuri. Ah, il est bien mal placé pour donner de tels conseils ! C'est tellement plus facile de commenter une relation lorsqu'on n'est pas partie prenante.

Il grimpe dans le métro d'après, descend à la station suivante quand il se rappelle que seul Phichit a reçu le message de Yurio, sort dans la rue pour retrouver du réseau et écrit à l'adolescent. En attendant la réponse, il en profite pour acheter quelques bouteilles de vin, ça lui donnera un prétexte pour arriver après Phichit. Et du temps pour se calmer avant de devoir faire bonne figure en public.

Lorsqu'il sonne chez Yakov, Chris arbore son sourire de façade le plus radieux - il a pris des cours chez le meilleur sur ce terrain - pour masquer ses idées noires et sa nervosité. Il a pu constater que Phichit était plutôt rancunier, aussi ne se fait-il pas trop d'illusion sur l'accueil qu'il lui réserve. Il s'attend à ce que le Thaïlandais présente lui aussi un masque devant leurs amis, mais que l'ambiance entre eux soit plus glaciale que la nuit russe.

Aussi, quand ce dernier lui ouvre avec un sourire resplendissant, Christophe est pris au dépourvu.

\- Gia-Giaco-metti ! bafouille-t-il sous l'effet de l'ébriété. Mon Suisse préféré est de retour !

Il se pend à son cou en baragouinant en thaï, avant de remarquer le sac que porte un Chris ébahi.

\- Ah ! Tu as ramené des bouteilles de plus, far-pait. Viens boire avec nous.

Il l'attrape par les pans de son manteau, le traîne à l'intérieur, referme la porte d'un coup de fesse en gloussant et le pousse vers le salon.

\- Les gars, du ravitaillement, annonce-t-il.

Christophe embrasse les lieux du regard : Leo et Guang-Hong sont dans un état similaire à Phichit et Yurio somnole allongé sur le canapé. Seul Otabek reste aussi impassible que d'ordinaire. Des reliquats de bouteilles et canettes couvrent la table basse.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ? lui demande le nouvel arrivant.

\- Phichit a débarqué sur les nerfs avec de la vodka. Les trois bouteilles y sont passées et quelques autres trucs encore. Tu vois le résultat, conclut-il en montrant les quatre ivrognes.

\- Tu n'as pas bu autant ou tu tiens mieux l'alcool ?

\- Un peu des deux.

Amusé, Chris lui sourit, attrape une canette de bière survivante, l'ouvre et trinque avec lui.

\- Leur souffrance demain matin sera délectable, remarque le Suisse avant de boire.

\- Une querelle d'amoureux ?

La question le fait avaler de travers. Il tousse tant que des larmes débordent.

\- Pardon ?

\- Quand Yura a appelé, vous étiez ensemble. Puis vous arrivez séparément. Avec de l'alcool et irritables.

\- Oui, mais... Euh...

Il jette un coup d'œil vers les trois poivrots encore éveillés, qui gloussent comme des dindes à une plaisanterie qui lui échappe. Otabek continue de boire tranquillement sa propre bière, apparemment indifférent à leur raffut ou au trouble de Christophe.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'on est plus que des amis, reprend-il en repoussant la culpabilité qu'il ressent à ces mots.

Du reste, Phichit a suggéré qu'ils reviennent à ce statut. L'idée lui tord cependant le ventre.

\- Je suis pas spécialiste, répond Otabek, mais ça arrive souvent qu'un ami quitte la chambre d'hôtel de l'autre en tenue débraillée au milieu de la nuit ? Ou qu'ils se retrouvent dans des vestiaires vides en cachette ?

Bouche bée, Chris dévisage le Kazakh qui avale une nouvelle gorgée, toujours sans dévoiler la moindre émotion. Si c'est un homme de peu de paroles, il possède manifestement un sens de l'observation aiguisé. Et un franc-parler des plus déstabilisant.

\- Ah, finit par articuler le Suisse. Non. En effet. Évidemment. Vu comme ça.

Devant son ahurissement, Otabek lui fait l'un de ses rares sourires.

\- J'ai une petite idée de tes raisons de garder votre relation secrète. Mais je pense que tu as tort. Phichit n'a rien de commun avec cette personne.

\- Comment tu... ?

Christophe doit reprendre plusieurs gorgées pour retrouver ses esprits. La canette vide, il se dit qu'il va lui falloir quelque chose de plus fort s'il veut survivre à cette conversation.

\- Mon coach est ami avec le tien, explique Otabek. J'ai entendu quelques trucs. Tu fais la morale à Victor d'un côté, mais tu n'es pas plus franc avec Phichit de l'autre. Si tu ne fais pas attention, tu pourrais le regretter.


	27. Saint-Pétersbourg, 2018 - Troisième jour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre se situe entre les chapitres 18 et 19 de "Amnésie" :
> 
> Chapitre 18 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21596270  
> Chapitre 19 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21615500
> 
>  
> 
> Le chapitre 8 de "Welcome to the Madness" se déroule en parallèle :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10606716/chapters/24126954

Lorsque Christophe ramène un Phichit franchement éméché à l'appartement de Victor et Yuri, la nuit approche déjà du petit matin. Il déverrouille la porte, tout en soutenant le Thaïlandais chancelant qui pouffe.

\- Chut Phichit, on risque de les réveiller.

\- Chhhhhhhhh ! lui répond l'ivrogne en postillonnant avec un doigt devant la bouche.

\- Oui, voilà, pas de bruit. Brave chaton.

À sa décharge, Phichit essaye d'étouffer son nouveau gloussement, mais est si discret que Makkachin se réveille en sursaut dans le salon. Le caniche couine, remue la queue en les reconnaissant et les suit du regard.

Sur la table basse trône un magnifique bouquet de roses bleues. Chris sait que ce sont les fleurs favorites de Victor et suppose qu'elles viennent de Yuri. Touchante attention qui lui arrache un sourire.

\- On dirait qu'il n'ont pas fait que parler, ricane Phichit.

En effet, divers vêtements sont dispersés à travers le salon, traçant un chemin direct vers la chambre du couple.

\- Tant mieux, répond le Suisse en avançant vers la leur.

Il lâche Phichit sur le lit, qui s'y effondre lamentablement avant de lancer :

\- Au moins eux ont pu s'amuser.

Aïe, pense Christophe, l'alcool ne lui a manifestement pas fait oublier sa rancoeur. Il attrape sa jambe droite pour lui retirer sa chaussure, puis passe à la seconde.

\- Je n'aurai cette conversation avec toi que quand tu seras sobre.

\- Gna-gna-gna, répond le poivrot avec la répartie d'un gamin de cinq ans. Tu n'as jamais aucune "conversation" sincère avec moi.

\- Phichit, pas maintenant.

Il le redresse pour lui retirer son sweat et le Thaïlandais en profite pour se suspendre à son cou. Impossible de lui retirer ses manches, il s'accroche comme une moule à son rocher.

\- Phichit, répète Chris en saisissant ses bras, lâche deux secondes.

\- Nan. Veux pas.

\- Je ne peux pas te déshabiller comme ça.

\- M'en fiche. Je veux pas te laisser partir.

Sa voix se brise à ces derniers mots et Christophe cesse de lutter pour se dégager. Les épaules de son compagnon se mettent soudain à trembler.

\- Je... je t'aime, balbutie Phichit entre deux sanglots. Je t'aime Chris. Ne me quitte pas. S'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas qu'on soit juste amis. Je...

Christophe l'enveloppe dans ses bras et lui caresse le dos pour le réconforter.

\- Chut, chaton. Je suis désolé pour ce soir, j'ai été en-dessous de tout. Je ne vais pas te quitter.

Phichit grommelle quelque chose en thaï en reniflant dans son pull.

\- Hmmm ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Un abruti. Je suis amoureux d'un abruti. Ce qui doit faire de moi un crétin ?

À ces mots, le Suisse rit doucement, puis embrasse le sommet des cheveux noirs.

\- Le plus adorable de tous, murmure-t-il en français.

Mais le jeune homme n'est plus en état de lui répondre : il s'est endormi contre lui.

 

Lorsque Phichit se réveille, une barre douloureuse lui traverse le front et semble encercler son crâne jusqu'à la nuque. Il se retourne en gémissant et tombe nez à nez avec un verre d'eau et un tube d'aspirine. Il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois pour faire la mise au point, puis déplace son regard vers celui qui lui tend les deux objets. Christophe le dévisage avec une expression moqueuse qu'il lui ferait bien ravaler - si le moindre mouvement ne lui arrachait pas une grimace.

\- Tu as besoin de ça je suppose ? lui dit le Suisse sans faire attention à son volume sonore.

\- Moins fort...

\- Oh ? s'étonne faussement Chris. Mal aux cheveux ? C'est ce qui arrive quand on boit comme un trou.

\- Enfoiré. Ta faute.

Il n'a même pas la force de faire des phrases complètes, mais un regard noir c'est encore dans ses cordes.

\- Abruti, ajoute-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime chaton. Prends ton aspirine, ça ira mieux.

Christophe a prononcé ces mots avec légèreté, tout en préparant le médicament de son compagnon, comme il lui aurait annoncé la météo du jour. À tel point qu'à travers l'esprit embrumé de Phichit la teneur des mots parvient avec un temps de latence.

Soudain, il ouvre des yeux comme des soucoupes. Sa gueule de bois - presque - oubliée, il s'assoit brusquement, place une main de chaque côté du visage de Christophe et tourne sa tête vers lui.

\- Tu peux répéter ?

\- "Prends ton aspirine" ?

\- Pas ça crétin !

\- Je croyais que c'était toi le crétin ? Moi je suis l'abruti.

\- Giacometti ! Je vais t'étrangler si tu...

\- Je t'aime aussi Phichit.

Les mots coupent ce dernier dans son élan et il reste figé face au Suisse, la bouche et les yeux ronds. 

Soudain, il hurle de joie en bondissant sur son amant.

\- Chriiiiis !

Ce dernier se retrouve allongé au sol, un Phichit surexcité sur lui qui le couvre de baisers. Christophe éclate de rire sous l'assaut et referme ses bras sur lui.

\- J'ai l'impression de me faire accueillir par Makkachin ! Je devrais peut-être arrêter de t'appeler chaton pour un surnom plus approprié.

Phichit s'arrête, s'assoit à califourchon sur les hanches de Chris et le fixe en fronçant les sourcils, la tête penchée sur le côté.

\- Mais d'ailleurs, ça veut dire quoi "chaton" ?

Son expression est si perplexe que, de nouveau, il rappelle le grand chien de Victor et le Suisse doit ravaler un éclat de rire.

\- C'est maintenant que tu me demandes ? Ça veut dire "kitten". Tu sais que j'adore les chats.

\- Mais mon truc ce sont les hamsters ! C'est incompatible cette affaire.

\- Si c'est toi, on arrivera à la faire fonctionner.

Sur cette déclaration, il l'attire à lui pour l'embrasser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juste une remarque sur les langues et traductions. 
> 
> Phichit et Chris parlent en anglais, mais Chris l'appelle "chaton" en français depuis la première fois qu'il a utilisé le surnom. Je l'ai précisé à ce moment là, mais pas systématiquement. Bref, d'où la dernière conversation.


	28. Barcelone, 2018 - Première partie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre se passe pendant le chapitre 23 et au début du 24 de "Amnésie" :  
> Chapitre 23 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21721955  
> Chapitre 24 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21748781
> 
> "Welcome to the Madness" chapitre 9 se déroule en parallèle :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10606716/chapters/24191316

Les derniers jours à Saint-Pétersbourg passent en un clin d'œil : préparer un voyage de groupe impromptu dans le dos de Victor et Yuri demande un peu d'organisation. Phichit et Yurio gèrent cependant cela de main de maître, des comploteurs nés qui s'entendent comme larrons en foire - et s'amusent beaucoup de toutes leurs cachotteries. Christophe doit reconnaître qu'ils forment une équipe de choc, mais il n'est pas certain que le Thaïlandais soit la meilleure influence possible sur l'adolescent. 

Comme Phichit l'a anticipé, l'annonce du vol pour Barcelone tétanise son meilleur ami, mais il n'a pas le temps d'intervenir que déjà Chris le rassure. Tous deux ont discuté de l'anxiété de Yuri au préalable et prévenu le reste du groupe : ils vont garder tout spécialement un œil sur le Japonais.

Ce qui les mènent dans un night-club pour tenter de détendre ce dernier à coup de vodka. Et d'une danse avec Phichit, provoquant la jalousie de Victor et le départ précipité du couple russo-japonais. Christophe soupçonne son amant d'en avoir rajouté pour obtenir ce résultat.

\- Tu n'es pas si saoul, pas vrai ? demande-t-il à ce dernier lorsqu'il vient s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Le jeune homme hausse les sourcils et lui lance un regard innocent qui ne le trompe pas une seconde.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça จอมขวัญ ?

\- Une intuition. Mais c'est une bonne chose que Victor soit intervenu, sinon c'est moi qui t'aurait traîné hors de la piste.

\- Jaloux ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, Phichit s'installe face à lui, un genoux de chaque côté de la taille du Suisse et entoure son cou de ses bras. Leurs visages se retrouvent ainsi au même niveau.

\- Ce déhanché devrait être illégal, chaton. Il t'a attiré des regards qui m'ont sérieusement irrité.

\- Alors, je vais briser quelques cœurs.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il capture la bouche de son amant pour un baiser enflammé. Leurs langues se cherchent, leurs dents mordillent avec avidité les lèvres de l'autre, les mains de Christophe enserrent la taille de Phichit. Les doigts de ce dernier se perdent dans les cheveux du Suisse, entortillent les mèches blondes.

Lorsque le Thaïlandais décide de changer de cible pour le lobe de son oreille, Chris est parcouru d'un frisson.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce type de club ici, chuchote-t-il à son partenaire.

Phichit s'arrête, se redresse et le fixe avec un sourire coquin.

\- Et tu es un habitué de clubs libertins ?

\- Je n'irais pas jusque là, mais à une époque il m'est arrivé d'en fréquenter oui.

\- Il faut croire que ta réputation sulfureuse n'est pas infondée.

Dans la faible lumière des lieux, le Thaïlandais ne remarque pas le furtif éclat blessé dans les yeux verts et continue sur sa lancée.

\- Tu veux qu'on en cherche un ? murmure-t-il, le visage contre son oreille.

Ainsi positionné, il ne voit pas la grimace de Christophe.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te partager, chaton. Pas même que d'autres te voient lorsque tu jouis.

\- Oh ? Je ne te savais pas si possessif.

\- Moi non plus. Rentrons à l'hôtel que je te montre à quel point.

 

Au réveil, Phichit et Christophe descendent pour le petit-déjeuner, lorsqu'ils croisent un coup de vent.

\- Victor ! l'appelle son meilleur ami.

Ses cheveux argentés en bataille, son manteau enfilé de travers, l'interpellé le gratifie à peine d'un coup d'œil tandis qu'il se précipite hors de l'hôtel.

\- Plus tard Chris ! lance-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

\- Quelle mouche l'a piqué ?

\- Une soudaine révélation ? s'interroge Phichit avec espoir.

\- Plus ou moins, répond une voix dans leur dos.

Ils se retournent pour tomber nez à nez avec un Yurio au sourire satisfait, accompagné d'Otabek - toujours aussi imperturbable.

\- Katsudon était bourré hier soir et lui a parlé des fiançailles. C'est putain de pas trop tôt sérieux ! Bref, le vieux voulait que je lui confirme l'église de ce jour là.

Phichit couine, excité.

\- Il se souvient ? 

\- Pas de tout, mais assez pour se bouger enfin le cul.

\- Oh-oh ! Je vais laisser un message sibyllin sur le répondeur de Yuri pour enfoncer le clou, ricane-t-il en sortant son portable.

\- Ça t'éclate de les torturer, avoue ? demande Yurio avec une expression sadique.

\- Pas toi ?

\- Si. Follement.

Il sélectionne le numéro du Japonais dans ses contacts et attend que la boîte vocale le laisse parler.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, intervient Chris, Phichit tu es un exemple épouvantable pour ce garçon. Otabek tu devrais mieux le surveiller.

Le Kazakh le gratifie d'un léger sourire blasé.

\- Je fais ce que je peux, il est difficile à contrôler.

\- Dites, faites pas comme si j'étais pas là, râle Yurio. Ou comme si j'avais six ans.

Son message terminé, Phichit raccroche et se joint à la conversation comme s'il ne l'avait pas quittée.

\- Laisse tomber Yurio, lui conseille-t-il en passant un bras sur ses épaules. Ils n'ont aucun sens esthétique des complots.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire cha... Phichit, se reprend Christophe juste avant de l'appeler par son petit nom devant leurs amis. Et tu m'expliques comment tu arrives à laisser un message et suivre une conversation en même temps ?

\- Multitâche จอมขวัญ, répond le Thaïlandais avec un clin d'œil.

L'adolescent, étonnement à l'aise avec le contact physique de son ami, fronce les sourcils, intrigué.

\- Comment tu l'as appelé ? 

\- Secret.

Intérieurement Christophe se dit qu'il voudrait bien la réponse aussi. Sûrement un nom doux - ou coquin, avec Phichit c'est fort possible - que lui peut se permettre de prononcer en public : personne ne parle thaï autour d'eux, contrairement au français.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduction du thaï :
> 
> จอมขวัญ (Cxmk̄hwạỵ) = chéri, amour


	29. Barcelone, 2018 - Seconde Partie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les chapitres 29 à 36 se déroulent entre les chapitres 25 et 26 de "Amnésie" :  
> Chapitre 25 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21767543  
> Chapitre 26 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21792038
> 
> Le chapitre 10 de "Welcome to the Madness" se déroule en parallèle de celui-ci et du suivant :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10606716/chapters/24266892

\- O.K. ! Selfie des témoins et futurs mariés !

Sur la petite place espagnole, Phichit a dégainé sa perche pour l'occasion, trop heureux de fêter les re-fiançailles de son meilleur ami. Il passe un bras sur l'épaule de celui-ci pour le rapprocher, un autre sur celle de Yurio, tandis que Chris et Victor se serrent derrière eux. Une fois la photo prise, le Thaïlandais poursuit avec une du groupe entier, puis flashe les uns et les autres, récoltant une grimace de Yurio qui soutire un sourire à Otabek, un Victor qui étouffe à moitié Yuri sous ses assauts, Leo et Guang-Hong trop heureux de poser pour leur trio et au passage une photo à deux avec Christophe. Leur première depuis qu'ils sont en couple, plutôt étonnant quand on connaît la passion de Phichit pour ce type d'activité.

Christophe se rend bien compte que son amant prend sur lui pour ne pas annoncer leur relation au monde entier. Son compte Instagram hyperactif étale sa vie et ses passions au public, aussi le Suisse ne doute pas instant que ça le démange de charger cette image en ligne accompagnée d'une flopée de cœurs - et de hamsters pour faire bonne mesure.

Le soir tombe à peine et l'air est doux, surtout après la fraîcheur russe. Chris observe ses amis qui discutent avec animation, Phichit éclate de rire à une plaisanterie de Leo, mettant en valeur son visage d'ange et il a soudain envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Lorsque Victor et Yuri échangent un rapide baiser à côté de lui - tirant une moue dégoûtée à Yurio qui dissimule mal un sourire satisfait -, il décide de se jeter à l'eau.

\- Moi aussi j'ai une déclaration à faire, dit-il d'un ton décidé - et plutôt sonore.

Le groupe se tourne dans un seul mouvement surpris, mettant soudain fin au chahut précédent. Les sept paires d'yeux braquées sur lui le rendent nerveux et il cherche à présent les mots qu'il avait prévu de prononcer. Il passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et n'ose poser son regard sur un de ses compagnons en particulier.

\- Ah, eh bien... Euh... Je voulais vous annoncer...

Il s'arrête, fixe Phichit, puis avance d'un pas décidé sur lui.

Le Thaïlandais n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive que déjà la bouche de Christophe s'est emparée de la sienne et qu'il lui roule un patin des plus explicites en le serrant contre lui.

\- Wow amazing ! s'exclame Victor, ravi.

\- Urg ! Pas eux aussi, se plaint Yurio.

Les autres se contentent de les fixer bouche bée, la mâchoire de Yuri semble même sur le point de se décrocher. Seul Otabek ne réagit pas, déjà au courant de leur relation.

Le baiser s'allonge et Phichit donne des coups sur l'épaule de Chris pour y mettre fin.

\- Pfiou ! Laisse-moi reprendre ma respiration veux-tu ? Tu pourrais prévenir au moins !

\- Ça serait beaucoup moins drôle, chaton.

\- "Chaton" ? s'exclame Yurio. Rha je vais vomir, je suis encerclé d'amoureux idiots.

\- Mon dieu ta tête Yuri ! s'esclaffe Phichit sans aucune pitié, tout en immortalisant son ahurissement avec son portable. Hashtag... hmmm, voyons... Je sèche. Bah, ton expression parle d'elle-même, conclut-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais... mais... balbutie le Japonais. Toi et Chris ? Christophe Giacometti et toi ? Depuis quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Enfin non pourquoi je m'en doute, mais vous n'avez rien dit et...

\- Yuri tu divagues là, lui fait remarquer Victor. Ils ont dû penser que le moment était mal choisi.

Christophe se place derrière le Thaïlandais, enveloppe ses bras autour de lui et pose son menton sur sa tête, soudain apaisé.

\- En effet. Ça ne fait pas deux mois, j'apprécierais que vous le gardiez pour vous pour l'instant.

\- Sérieux Phichit, intervient de nouveau Yurio, je préfère ton sourire sadique. Là tu as vraiment l'air d'un abruti.

Prenant le Thaïlandais à son propre jeu, Victor capture à son tour une photo.

\- Oui, vous avez l'air de deux parfaits idiots, confirme-t-il avec un sourire en coeur.

 

Allongé sur le lit en peignoir, Phichit admire pour la vingtième fois le nouveau fond d'écran de son portable : l'instant saisi un peu plus tôt par Victor. Perdu dans sa contemplation - avec un sourire aussi benêt que sur la photo - il n'entend pas Christophe sortir de la salle de bain.

\- Tu as l'original juste ici chaton.

\- Et dans une tenue plus intéressante, approuve le Thaïlandais en fixant le torse nu de son amant.

Ce dernier porte juste une serviette autour des hanches et s'essuie les cheveux avec une autre. Phichit remonte l'une de ses jambes pour faire glisser son peignoir, révélant sa cuisse. Son regard est cependant une invitation plus claire encore que le mouvement aguicheur.

Aussi tentante qu'elle soit, Christophe a une autre idée en tête.

\- Je te dois des explications Phichit.

Surpris du ton soudain sérieux de son amant, l'interpellé se redresse en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pour ton annonce aux autres ?

\- Non, ça ma foi... Je voulais juste partager avec nos amis, avoue-t-il en haussant les épaules. Et pouvoir te bécoter en public comme font Victor et Yuri.

\- C'était intéressé alors ? plaisante Phichit en pouffant.

Amusé, Chris lui sourit avec un clin d'œil.

\- Plutôt oui, ça te pose un problème ?

\- Absolument pas. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, mon fond d'écran serait déjà sur Instagram avec un tag explicite, donc... Quoi ?

L'expression du Suisse s'est rembrunie à ces mots, déstabilisant Phichit. Il tente de se rattraper - sans bien savoir de quoi - comme il peut.

\- Non, mais je ne le ferai jamais sans ton accord Chris. Si tu préfères attendre je comprends et...

\- Phichit.

Il soupire, s'assoit près du jeune homme sur le lit et repousse doucement une mèche sur son front.

\- J'ai peur que ma mauvaise réputation rejaillisse sur toi.

Le Thaïlandais s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à une telle déclaration. Elle est si ridicule, qu'il hésite à éclater de rire à cette plaisanterie, mais le visage parfaitement sérieux de son amant le retient.

\- Je te suis pas bien là, répond-il finalement. Tu es connu comme un séducteur, pas de quoi en faire une affaire d'état. Et je suis assez grand pour me défendre tout seul. D'ailleurs c'est moi qui fait les réputations des uns et des autres, ajoute-t-il en montrant son portable.

\- Je crois que tu ne réalises pas que ton image peut faire ou défaire ta carrière de patineur. Les juges sont des êtres humains comme les autres, tout aussi influençables.

\- Tu as l'air de parler d'expérience.

De nouveau, Christophe soupire, puis semble chercher ses mots.

\- Lorsque j'avais pas tout à fait dix-huit ans, j'ai eu une relation avec un plus jeune patineur de l'équipe suisse. J'étais en phase ascendante dans mes résultats, je commençais à recevoir l'attention des médias, un début d'amitié avec Victor Nikiforov et j'étais amoureux. Bref, tout roulait.

Un mauvais pressentiment tord l'estomac de Phichit, renforcé par les poings serrés de Christophe - au point de blanchir la jointure de ses doigts. 

\- Jusqu'à ce que des histoires commencent à circuler sur moi. Puis des photos compromettantes. Bastien a assez vite compris que cela venait de lui.

\- Bastien ? s'étonne Phichit.

\- J'étais jeune et naïf. Bastien a trois ans de plus que moi, on se connaît depuis toujours et pendant longtemps il s'est comporté comme un grand frère. Il était danseur sur glace dans l'équipe à ce moment là.

Le Thaïlandais se sent soudain piteux de son antipathie passée pour l'ami de Chris.

\- Bref, ça a été jusqu'à des accusations graves. J'aurais couché avec des juges pour m'attirer leurs faveurs. Bastien a pété un plomb et l'a confronté. Il s'est avéré que les seuls sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour moi était de l'envie, une jalousie aveugle, qui le poussait à essayer de me détruire par les moyens les plus bas. À défaut de me dépasser par ses performances sportives, il voulait me sortir de son chemin.

Le Suisse marque une pause pour se passer une main tremblante dans les cheveux. Manifestement le souvenir est douloureux.

\- J'ai dû me défendre de diffamation avec pour seuls soutiens moraux Bastien et Victor.

\- Tu n'as pas de famille ?

\- Ah ! s'exclame amèrement son amant. Je n'ai que mes parents, qui ont gobé au moins la moitié des mensonges. Ils se sont contentés d'arroser d'argent les médias pour étouffer tout scandale. Ils ne voulaient pas risquer d'entacher le nom des Giacometti.

S'il se trouve un jour en mauvaise posture, Phichit sait qu'il pourra toujours compter sur sa famille. Que, même s'il était coupable, ils prendraient sa défense envers et contre tous. Le concept de parents insensibles le dépasse complètement et une haine irrationnelle le traverse à l'idée d'un jeune Christophe quasiment livré à lui-même face à une colonie de vautours.

\- Après enquête, ça s'est retourné contre lui et il a été exclu de la fédération. Mais j'ai failli tout arrêter moi aussi. Sans Bastien, c'est ce que j'aurais fait. Et puis je me suis relevé et j'ai décidé de retourner cette image de tombeur en ma faveur. Ça m'a aussi attiré pas mal d'avances, dont j'ai profité pendant un temps. Mais toujours hors du milieu du patinage.

\- Jusqu'à ce que je te tombe dessus.

La formulation tire un éclat de rire au Suisse qui se détend enfin un peu.

\- Ça oui, on peut dire que tu sais ce que tu veux chaton.

\- Et donc tu avais peur que je sois comme cette personne.

Son ton a pris un accent dangereux. Inconsciemment, Christophe a un mouvement de recul.

\- Giacometti tu es vraiment un abruti. Cette idée est doublement vexante, il me semble que je t'ai prouvé que je n'ai pas besoin de tomber si bas pour te dépasser sur le podium.

Phichit soupire, soudain vidé émotionnellement. Cette histoire explique beaucoup de choses, tout le comportement de Christophe depuis le départ à vrai dire.

Le Thaïlandais se lève, attrape ses vêtements et se rhabille.

\- Chris ça ne change rien pour moi, je t'aime vraiment. Mais laisse-moi digérer tout ça quelques heures dans mon coin.


	30. Barcelone, 2018 - Troisième Partie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les chapitres 29 à 36 se déroulent entre les chapitres 25 et 26 de "Amnésie" :  
> Chapitre 25 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21767543  
> Chapitre 26 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21792038

La meilleure compagnie que connaisse Phichit pour se remettre de ses émotions est encore celle d'un verre d'alcool. Fort de préférence. Suivi de quelques autres au besoin.

Le récit de Christophe a provoqué un mélange de sentiments contradictoires. Il est tout d'abord soulagé de connaître enfin la vérité derrière les réticences de son amant, de savoir qu'elles n'ont rien à voir avec lui personnellement. Il comprend à présent pourquoi Chris ne voulait pas de relation stable au départ, pourquoi il veut garder le secret, pourquoi tout semble compliqué. Même l'avertissement de Victor - que celui-ci a dû oublier entre temps - prend soudain sens. Le Thaïlandais suppose qu'il a fallu pas mal de courage au Suisse pour lui raconter tout ça et une bonne dose de confiance en leur couple.

D'un autre côté, il est blessé d'avoir été l'objet de soupçons aussi minables par l'homme qu'il aime. Mais sa fierté s'en remettra assez vite : ce dernier a souffert et sa méfiance est compréhensible. Phichit aimerait pouvoir prendre le jeune Christophe dans ses bras pour le protéger de cet épisode.

Mais l'émotion qui prédomine est la colère. Une fureur noire. S'il met la main sur l'ordure qui a brisé son chéri, il lui défoncera les rotules à coup de barre de fer. Puis il prendra une foule de photos humiliantes dont il inondera internet. Et il dirait bien deux mots aux parents - si ces personnes ont encore le droit de s'appeler ainsi - de Chris aussi.

Au moment où il élabore un plan pour passer à l'action sans se faire pincer - les trois whiskys n'aident pas exactement à rester rationnel - une voix l'apostrophe.

\- Oi Phichit ! T'es sourd ou quoi ?

L'interpellé cligne des yeux deux fois, sorti de sa transe par Yurio. Celui-ci le fixe les sourcils froncés, de préoccupation plutôt que de colère pour une fois.

\- Un problème ? demande Otabek derrière lui.

\- Me dis pas que tu t'es engueulé avec l'obsédé, reprend l'adolescent. J'en ai ma claque de jouer les entremetteurs.

Le surnom fait grimacer Phichit. D'ordinaire il ne prête aucune attention à la grossièreté du Russe, qu'il trouve plutôt amusante, mais au vu des circonstances ça ne passe pas.

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça s'il te plait.

La requête prend Yurio au dépourvu : le ton abattu de son ami ne lui donne pas envie de répliquer agressivement comme il ferait d'ordinaire.

\- Ah, O.K. Mais je l'appelle comment alors ?

\- Chris c'est pas mal. 

\- Mais pas marrant.

Phichit sourit pour la première fois de la conversation, au soulagement de Yurio.

\- Sérieusement, c'est quoi le blème ?

\- Il t'a raconté c'est ça ?

L'intervention d'Otabek - dont Phichit avait pratiquement oublié la présence - les laissent éberlués tous les deux.

\- Pardon ? s'étonne Yurio.

\- Tu es au courant ? demande Phichit, bouche bée.

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? s'agace le Russe.

\- Les gens ont tendance à ne pas remarquer que je suis dans le coin quand ils parlent, expliquent Otabek en haussant les épaules avec indifférence. Ou quand ils ont des rendez-vous amoureux dans des vestiaires vides.

Yurio continue de râler pour être mis dans le secret, tandis que Phichit dévisage le Kazakh avec un visage si ahuri que c'en est comique. Otabek ne s'émeut pas des assauts de chat furieux de l'adolescent qui poursuit ses récriminations. 

Le Thaïlandais est soudain pris d'un incontrôlable fou rire.

\- Il nous pète un plomb, remarque le Russe qui en oublie de poursuivre son harcèlement.

\- C'est... vous... tente de répondre Phichit, hors d'haleine. Ota... bek...

Il repart de plus belle, incapable de s'arrêter, l'alcool ayant sa part de responsabilité dans son hilarité. 

\- Tch ! lance Yurio, irrité. Enfin, au moins tu fais plus la tronche.

La crise dure encore quelques instants avant qu'il parvienne à reprendre son souffle, puis à parler.

\- Otabek, dit-il en posant les mains sur ses épaules avec une fausse solennité, on devrait s'associer. Tu es l'espion parfait pour alimenter les ragots que je pourrais relayer sur les réseaux sociaux. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- J'en dis : tu devrais discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre que nous là tout de suite.

\- Direct et incorruptible. Dommage. Le jour où j'ai besoin de faire chanter quelqu'un je sais à qui soutirer des info.

\- Je suis une tombe, rétorque Otabek avec un sourire amusé. 

\- Avec un peu d'alcool...

\- Que je tiens nettement mieux que toi si mes souvenirs sont bons.

\- Aïe. Touché.

\- Je voudrais pas vous interrompre, gromelle Yurio, mais on avait des projets ce soir Beka.

\- Exact. Prends soin de lui, Phichit.

 

Une fois seul dans la chambre, Christophe pousse un soupir à fendre le coeur. Évidemment, il s'attendait à ce que son amant n'apprécie pas sa projection de la situation avec son ex sur lui. Mais Phichit a eu la délicatesse de le rassurer sur ses sentiments avant de partir ruminer dans son coin.

En cet instant, le Suisse se sent vidé. Et soulagé aussi : plus de secrets entre eux, un poids en moins sur son coeur.

Cependant il n'aime pas broyer du noir seul et préfère s'épancher sur une épaule amie. Il attrape son téléphone, hésite un instant à appeler Bastien, puis finalement opte pour l'épaule physiquement la plus proche : celle de Victor. D'autant qu'avec un bébé, appeler à vingt-deux heures passées n'est pas l'idée du siècle.

Le Russe décroche assez rapidement.

\- Chris ? Un problème ?

\- Oui et non. Je vous dérange pas en pleine action j'espère ?

Victor éclate de rire et le Suisse entend la voix outrée de Yuri, qui a donc dû entendre la question.

\- Non, non, pas encore - nouveaux cris offusqués derrière lui. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Une oreille compatissante.

\- J'arrive.

\- Merci vieux frère.

Le temps d'enfiler un boxer et un pantalon - c'est Victor, mais quand même -, son meilleur ami frappe déjà à la porte. Il lui ouvre et tombe nez à nez avec une bouteille de champagne et deux flutes.

\- J'avais prévu de le boire avec Yuri, mais il a insisté pour que je l'amène.

\- Garde-le celui-là. Le chéri, pas la bouteille.

\- C'est prévu, répond le Russe avec un clin d'œil en entrant dans la chambre.

Il leur sert un verre chacun, s'installe dans un fauteuil, croise les jambes et prend une gorgée.

\- Alors ? demande-t-il comme Christophe reste silencieux. Une dispute avec Phichit ?

\- Pas exactement. Je lui ai parlé de mon ex.

Victor suspend son geste, sa coupe à deux millimètres de ses lèvres.

\- Oh. Tu dois être plutôt sérieux alors.

\- Plus que je l'ai jamais été en tout cas.

\- Et pourquoi il n'est pas là ? Ne me dis pas que cette histoire a changé ses sentiments ?

Il a prononcé ces derniers mots avec une lueur dangereuse dans ses yeux lagons.

\- Non, il m'a assuré du contraire. Il a juste besoin de digérer seul. Moi je préfère faire ça en bonne compagnie.

L'expression du Russe s'adoucit alors et il trinque avec son meilleur ami.

\- À ton service.

 

La conversation surréaliste avec Otabek et Yurio a permis à Phichit de faire retomber ses pulsions meurtrières. Lorsqu'il déverrouille la porte de la chambre, il perçoit un éclat de rire familier.

\- Mais sérieusement Chris, lui dit Victor au moment où il entre, tu as failli donner une crise cardiaque à mon Yuri.

\- Je vis pour choquer, tu sais bien.

\- J'interromps une petite fête ? intervient Phichit.

Les deux amis tournent la tête vers lui, surpris. Victor cligne des yeux comme un hibou, puis un sourire de façade apparaît sur son visage.

\- Phichit. On ne t'attendait plus, dit-il en se levant. Bien Chris, je vous laisse.

Il étreint brièvement le Suisse, puis se dirige vers la sortie. En passant à côté de Phichit il lui glisse :

\- Si tu lui brises le coeur...

\- Tu m'as déjà donné cet avertissement il y a un an.

Pris de court, Victor se fige et le dévisage.

\- Mais tu as oublié apparemment. Je n'ai rien répondu à l'époque, mais maintenant je peux t'affirmer que ce n'est pas mon intention, conclut-il en s'adoucissant.

Le sourire de Victor revient, mais sincère cette fois.

\- Alors c'est parfait. Bonne nuit les garçons.

Le claquement de la porte semble assourdissant dans le soudain silence. Phichit s'approche de son amant qui n'a pas bougé de son fauteuil.

Ils s'observent quelques instants en silence. Christophe est le premier à parler.

\- Les idées plus claires ?

\- Je crois bien oui.

À ces mots, il se penche sur le Suisse, puis, sans crier gare, donne un coup de poing dans son épaule.

\- Ouch ! Ça va pas non ?

\- Ça c'est pour m'avoir mis dans le même sac que l'autre connard.

\- Tu peux pas m'en vouloir d'être prudent après...

Il est interrompu par un baiser.

\- Ça c'est parce que je t'aime. N'en doute jamais.

Phichit s'installe sur ses genoux, puis prend la tête de son amant dans ses mains et la pose sur son épaule.

\- Et ça c'est pour te réconforter de ce que tu as subi.

Ému, Christophe entoure sa taille de ses bras et le serre contre lui en nichant son visage dans son cou.


	31. Lausanne, 2018 - Chez Bastien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les chapitres 29 à 36 se déroulent entre les chapitres 25 et 26 de "Amnésie" :  
> Chapitre 25 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21767543  
> Chapitre 26 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21792038

\- N'est-elle pas adorable ?

La petite Lily, deux mois, dans les bras, Christophe gagatise complètement. Sa filleule sourit puis gazouille, achevant définitivement sa conquête. Phichit s'amuse du tableau, certain que la petite le mènera par le bout du nez en grandissant.

Après quelques jours à Barcelone, Christophe a demandé ses projets au Thaïlandais. Celui-ci avait prévu un break jusque début mai, puis reprendre son entraînement avant même le retour de Celestino mi-mai. 

\- Pour t'entraîner seul tu n'as pas besoin d'être à Bangkok pas vrai ? Tu peux utiliser la patinoire de Lausanne, et même discuter chorégraphie avec Bastien.

Cette demande indirecte était la première de Christophe, aussi Phichit n'a pas hésité une seconde. D'autant que la perspective de mettre neuf mille kilomètres entre eux ne le réjouit pas des masses. Son amant n'a pas menti et s'est arrangé pour que le jeune homme puisse accéder à la patinoire à tout moment, se joignant à lui, glissant même des conseils ici et là.

Ce séjour est aussi l'occasion de se rapprocher de Bastien et rencontrer sa femme Laetitia, qui est son ancienne partenaire de danse sur glace. Si les jeunes parents sont ravis, ils ont aussi de belles cernes qui prouvent que les nuits sont hachées. Aussi lorsqu'une odeur prévient qu'il faut changer la couche de la petite, Phichit se lève d'un bond.

\- Montrez-moi où est la table à langer, je m'en charge.

Ses trois compagnons le fixent, surpris. Le jeune homme impulsif aux airs insouciants n'est pas celui vers lequel ils se seraient spontanément tournés.

\- Me regardez pas comme ça. J'avais seize ans à la naissance de ma sœur Achara, je maîtrise. 

Il tend les bras à Christophe pour qu'il lui confie Lily. Son amant lui met le bébé dans les bras comme si elle était en sucre, mais le Thaïlandais la cale contre son épaule d'une main avec la maîtrise de celui qui a souvent manipulé des nourrissons.

\- Tu es décidément plein de surprises, chaton, remarque Chris.

\- À force, tu devrais le savoir, répond-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il emboîte le pas à Bastien qui lui montre le chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain, puis où trouver le nécessaire.

\- O.K. Je gère, lui assure Phichit, profites-en pour te poser un peu.

Comme il reste appuyé au chambranle de la porte sans faire mine de bouger, le jeune homme lui lance un sourire moqueur.

\- Pas confiance, papa poule ?

Bastien éclate de rire à ces mots.

\- Non. Enfin si j'imagine que je suis trop protecteur. Pas que pour Lily en fait.

\- Ah. Donc c'est un moyen d'avoir "cette" conversation avec moi ?

\- Bien vu.

\- Je ne suis pas son ex, Bastien.

Surpris, ce dernier observe en silence Phichit qui poursuit sa tâche en parlant en thaï d'une voix chantante à la petite. Avant de lui remettre le pyjama, il plante un bisou sur la plante des pieds au passage, tirant un sourire au bébé - et au père.

Il rend sa fille à celui-ci et reprend :

\- D'ailleurs j'espère que tu lui as cassé la gueule à cet enfoiré.

Le visage d'ordinaire doux de Bastien se fend alors d'une expression sadique.

\- Disons qu'à chaque fois qu'il se regarde dans un miroir la courbure de son nez me rappelle à son souvenir.

\- Parfait. Mais je veux bien son nom. Et son adresse si tu as, ça me fera gagner du temps.

\- Je ne voudrais pas me retrouver en prison pour complicité de meurtre. J'ai une famille.

\- Je pourrais dire que je t'ai forcé. En échange tu me rendras visite au parloir ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Lorsqu'ils reviennent au salon, Chris note avec satisfaction une certaine complicité dans leurs échanges.

 

Le repas se passe ainsi dans une ambiance bon enfant, Phichit étant à présent à l'aise en présence de Bastien. Ce dernier s'occupe avec une attention touchante de servir sa femme, dont un bras est mobilisé par sa fille au sein. Il est manifestement si amoureux d'elle que le Thaïlandais réalise à quel point sa jalousie passée était ridicule.

\- Alors Chris, lui demande Bastien dans le fil de la conversation, tu as réfléchi à ce dont je t'ai parlé ?

\- Pas encore, ça a été assez mouvementé ces dernières semaines entre Yuri et Victor et mon propre idiot à gérer.

\- Eh ! proteste ce dernier avec un coup de coude. Le plus compliqué de nous deux ce n'est pas moi.

\- Mouais, ça dépend, chaton.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, gromelle Phichit en prenant une gorgée de vin.

\- Hum. Si on vous dérange, dites-le, intervient Bastien.

\- Mais ils sont mignons, pouffe Laetitia.

Le Thaïlandais la gratifie de son sourire d'ange à ces mots.

\- Donc, reprend Chris en ignorant les dernières remarques, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser, Bastien. Mais ça me tente bien, je ne veux pas complètement abandonner le patinage.

Ces derniers mots attirent l'attention de son amant qui redevient soudain sérieux.

\- Des projets ? Quel genre ? Coach ?

\- Non, contrairement à Victor je ne m'y vois pas. On pensait monter des spectacles sur glace avec Bastien. 

Phichit le fixe ébahi, bouche bée, pour un peu sa mâchoire se décrocherait.

\- Quoi ? l'interroge Chris nerveux de sa réaction. Tu penses que c'est une mauvaise idée ?

\- Tu rigoles ? C'est une idée GÉANTE ! Je tuerais pour te voir dans un spectacle.

\- Tu n'auras pas besoin d'aller jusque là, plaisante Bastien.

\- Je rêve depuis des années d'en créer un pour démocratiser le patinage artistique en Thaïlande ! Quelque chose de fun, coloré, avec tous nos amis et...

C'est au tour de Christophe d'être éberlué par son partenaire qu'il fixe pendant qu'il lui parle d'idées toutes plus folles les unes que les autres qui semblent impliquer des hamsters au passage - une véritable obsession décidément. 

Il est finalement pris d'une incontrôlable crise de fou rire qui laisse Phichit perplexe.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il à son tour.

Le Suisse dépose un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Et si on préparait quelque chose ensemble pour un certain mariage ? En attendant que ta carrière d'athlète te permette de mettre un projet aussi fou en oeuvre ?

\- Mais... mais c'est l'idée du siècle Chris ! Bastien tu veux bien nous aider à créer une choré ? Oh, il faut que je contacte Yurio immédiatement !

\- Il est minuit à Saint-Pétersbourg, remarque Christophe, hilare, je doute que tu sois bien reçu.


	32. Lausanne, 30 Avril 2018 - Première Partie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les chapitres 29 à 36 se déroulent entre les chapitres 25 et 26 de "Amnésie" :  
> Chapitre 25 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21767543  
> Chapitre 26 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21792038

\- Phichit, réveille-toi chaton.

L'interpellé grogne, mais la main sur sa joue transforme le son en un ronronnement de contentement. L'odeur du café achève de le convaincre de soulever ses paupières.

Son champ de vision est immédiatement rempli de deux yeux verts, puis un tas de poils blancs vient s'interposer pour réclamer des câlins.

\- Un vrai pot-de-colle ce chat, remarque Phichit en lui donnant cependant satisfaction.

Le félin frotte sa joue sur sa main, se retourne - envoyant sa queue touffue dans le visage du jeune homme -, pose son nez sur celui de son propriétaire, puis finit par se laisser tomber sur le dos pour offrir cou et ventre à plus de gratouilles.

Les deux hommes s'exécutent tout en échangeant un baiser.

\- Bon anniversaire, mon amour, l'appelle Christophe en français. Je t'ai amené le petit-déjeuner.

Surpris, et pas tout à fait réveillé, Phichit fronce les sourcils.

\- Oh ? Oh ! J'avais perdu le compte des jours. Meilleur cadeau du monde, ajoute-t-il avec un nouveau baiser.

\- Quoi ? Un petit-déj au lit ? Tu n'es pas difficile, remarque son amant en riant.

\- Non, le passer avec toi. Et que tu m'appelles, euh, tu prononces ça comment ?

\- Mon amour.

\- Voilà : ความรักของฉัน.

\- Je peux te le faire aussi en allemand et italien si tu veux. Et voir avec nos Russes préférés pour une traduction.

\- Évite de demander à Yurio, tu vas l'achever.

\- C'est bien possible, approuve-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Jette un œil à ton portable, avec le décalage horaire certains ont pris de l'avance sur moi.

Phichit attrape son téléphone et découvre effectivement plusieurs notifications, qu'ils consulte en grignotant un croissant. Sa famille lui a laissé un message vocal à quatre voix, dans un joyeux désordre assez courant chez les Chulanont ; ils n'ont été devancés que par Guang-Hong, rentré en Chine. La Russie s'est réveillée après, avec bien sûr Yuri et Victor, mais aussi Yurio. Le mail d'Otabek le surprend plus, il n'apprécie guère les réseaux sociaux et le geste le touche d'autant plus. Seul Leo manque à l'appel pour l'instant : il fait encore nuit aux US.

\- Garde de la place dans ton planning pour ce soir, le prévient Chris en buvant son café.

À ces mots, le Thaïlandais repose son portable et lui offre sa meilleure expression taquine.

\- Ça va être compliqué Monsieur Giacometti, je suis un homme très demandé.

\- J'imagine, mais me ferez-vous l'honneur de me tenir compagnie, Monsieur Chulanont ? 

\- Hmmm, je devrais pouvoir m'arranger.

 

Après une séance d'entraînement à la patinoire, Phichit sort de la douche pour découvrir des paquets sur le lit.

\- Ta tenue pour ce soir, lui explique Christophe. J'espère que les tailles sont correctes, sinon on a le temps de passer échanger.

Touché de l'attention, les joues de Phichit se colorent.

\- Merci ความรักของฉัน.

\- Vas-y, ouvre.

Dans une première boîte, il découvre un costume, élégant mais souple. La chemise carmin contraste joliment avec le noir du pantalon et de la veste. Lorsqu'il les essaye, l'ensemble tombe parfaitement, ajusté, tout en permettant une grande liberté de mouvement.

\- C'est un costume conçu pour danser. Et mettre tes fesses en valeur, précise-t-il avec un regard gourmand à celles-ci.

\- Tu as prévu de tenir une de tes promesses ? 

En réponse, le regard vert de Christophe pétille et un frisson d'anticipation parcourt le dos de Phichit. Il se passe la langue sur les lèvres.

\- J'ai hâte de découvrir ça, déclare-t-il, ses yeux plus noirs encore sous l'effet du désir.

\- Patience, chaton. Essaye les chaussures.

Il s'exécute, tente deux pas de danse, pivote et conclut qu'elles sont parfaites. Christophe lui tend une nouvelle boîte, beaucoup plus petite, avec un sourire lascif.

\- La touche finale.

Intrigué, le Thaïlandais l'ouvre, écarte le papier de soie, pour découvrir un boxer en dentelle délicate du même rouge foncé que sa chemise. Il hausse des sourcils faussement choqués à destination de son amant.

\- C'est vraiment un cadeau pour moi ? Ou pour toi ?

\- Un peu des deux, avoue Chris sans la moindre hésitation.

Il jette un œil à sa montre, puis se lève.

\- Je vais prendre une douche aussi et me changer. On pourra décoller ensuite.

 

Excité, Phichit revêt ses cadeaux, puis se plante devant un miroir pour souligner ses yeux d'un trait d'eyeliner. Il se sent comme avant une prestation sur la glace, nerveux et impatient, enthousiaste et confiant.

Lorsque Christophe apparaît, son coeur accélère encore. Sur une chemise bleue clair, un gilet sans manche gris foncé souligne sa taille et le pantalon assorti met ses hanches en valeur. Un chapeau de feutre complète la tenue casual chic, parfaite pour son charmeur de compagnon.

\- Pas mal, Monsieur Giacometti. Avec tes lunettes ça serait juste parfait.

\- Merci, Monsieur Chulanont. Les lunettes risquent de me gêner pour ce que j'ai prévu. Tu es superbe avec ce rouge chaton, il met la couleur de ta peau en valeur. Surtout quand tu es embarrassé comme maintenant.

\- Sans commentaire.

Hilare, Christophe lui prend la main et l'entraîne dehors.

 

Le programme prévu par le Suisse commence par un dîner au bord du lac Léman. La vue des montagnes au coucher du soleil est époustouflante, la lumière se réfletant sur les sommets et la surface de l'eau. C'est un monde tellement différent de la Thaïlande que Phichit est soudain rappelé à la réalité malgré la magie du moment : dans quelques jours il retourne à Bangkok.

Son compagnon ne lui laisse cependant pas le temps de s'y attarder. La conversation est confortable, complice, sans pensées du futur, immédiat ou lointain.

Le repas terminé, Christophe le conduit dans une milonga. La musique latine résonne autour des couples sur la piste à la lumière tamisée. L'ambiance est très différente d'un night-club, beaucoup plus sensuelle. Ici, la séduction passe par les mouvements, la connexion des corps, les jupes qui tourbillonnent.

\- Je n'ai pas pu t'emmener danser à Fukuoka, tu étais en mode hérisson, pas à prendre avec des pincettes.

\- Ne me rappelle pas cet épisode, proteste Phichit en grimaçant. Je ne sais pas danser le tango au fait.

\- Contente-toi de me laisser mener.

Christophe positionne son partenaire dans ses bras, pose une main dans son dos. Sa paume semble brûlante à travers la chemise de Phichit lorsque son amant le rapproche. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils ne sont qu'à un souffle l'un de l'autre.

Alors Christophe commence à bouger. Ses hanches indiquent les pas à son partenaire, plus encore que ses jambes, et son buste le guide autant que ses bras. Phichit s'abandonne à sa conduite ferme mais douce, confiant, hypnotisé par le jeu des muscles sous ses doigts, contre lui.

Les premières passes sont simples, comme si le conducteur cherchait à évaluer son cavalier, à déterminer jusqu'où il peut plier son corps à ses exigences. Mais très vite, la souplesse de Phichit lui permet de l'incliner sur sur son bras, de le faire tourner à volonté. Sa main descend au creux de ses reins, ses genoux pressent l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Le regard brûlant, Phichit caresse son bras à chaque retour contre lui. 

Lorsque qu'il remonte sa jambe sur la cuisse de Christophe, celui-ci doit se retenir de descendre la main jusqu'à ses fesses.

\- Tu t'en sors plutôt bien pour un débutant, chuchote-t-il contre son oreille, la voix rauque.

\- Je maîtrise d'autres danses. Dont celle des préliminaires, ajoute-t-il en effleurant des doigts le bassin de son amant.

Ce dernier refoule un grognement frustré.

\- J'avais oublié que tu aimais m'allumer.

\- C'est presque vexant. Ça me donne envie d'en rajouter.

À ces mots, il pivote pour lui tourner le dos et se frotte plus que nécessaire contre le bas-ventre du Suisse. La prise du conducteur se raffermit alors et le ramène face à lui. Phichit note avec satisfaction la lueur de désir dans les yeux verts.

\- S'il n'y avait personne, grogne Chris dans son oreille, je te le ferais payer.

Un frisson d'anticipation court le long du dos du Thaïlandais pour venir se loger en une sensation de chaleur dans les reins.

\- Je ne demande que ça. Rentrons, dit-il abruptement.

Christophe le fixe avec un sourire diabolique.

\- Pas encore. J'ai autre chose de prévu avant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traductions :
> 
> ความรักของฉัน (Khwām rạk k̄hxng c̄hạn) = mon amour


	33. Lausanne, 30 avril 2018 - Seconde partie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les chapitres 29 à 36 se déroulent entre les chapitres 25 et 26 de "Amnésie" :  
> Chapitre 25 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21767543  
> Chapitre 26 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21792038

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à quitter la milonga, une voix les arrête.

\- Chris ! Ça fait un bail !

\- Paul. Oui ça doit bien faire quoi... deux ans ?

Un homme brun, la trentaine, aussi grand que Christophe, lui passe un bras familier sur les épaules. Phichit hausse les sourcils à ce geste, mais reste silencieux. L'échange se fait en français, l'excluant un peu plus, aussi fixe-t-il les traits de son amant pour tenter de les déchiffrer.

\- Tu t'es soudain fait rare, je m'ennuyais de toi. Tu es libre cette nuit ? Ou une prochaine ?

Christophe se raidit à la question, jette un coup d'œil de côté à Phichit, dont le regard noir ne laisse rien présager de bon. Il se dégage de l'étreinte et répond :

\- Non désolé. C'est fini pour moi cette époque.

\- Oh ? s'étonne Paul qui remarque enfin le Thaïlandais. Tu t'es rangé ? Dommage. Il est mignon cela dit, si tu lui brises le coeur je serais ravi de le consoler.

\- Ce n'est pas prévu, rétorque-t-il en posant une main au creux du dos de son compagnon. Content de t'avoir revu. Allons-y Phichit, ajoute-t-il en repassant à l'anglais.

Ils rejoignent la voiture de Christophe en silence. Ce n'est qu'après avoir démarré que ce dernier prend la parole.

\- C'était un de mes partenaires occasionnel.

\- Je n'ai rien dit.

\- Ton expression parle d'elle-même. Je ne t'ai pas caché mes expériences passées, se défend-il, tendu.

Pendant un moment, Phichit ne répond rien, les yeux obstinément fixés sur le paysage urbain qui défile dehors. Soudain, il demande :

\- Depuis notre première nuit, tu as couché avec d'autres ?

\- Ça veut dire quoi cette question ? se crispe Christophe.

\- Ce n'est pas un reproche, je veux juste savoir.

Le Suisse lui jette un rapide coup d'oeil - pas plus, il ne peut quitter la route du regard - pour évaluer son humeur.

\- Non, finit-il par reconnaître, juste toi.

\- Et ton dernier test pour les MST ? 

\- Lors de mon check-up annuel avant la saison. Négatif. Est-ce que tu es en train de me demander ce que je pense ? Et toi alors ?

Phichit éclate de rire et le malaise entre eux retombe aussi vite qu'il s'était installé.

\- Négatif l'été dernier. Personne d'autre non, j'étais accro bien avant notre première fois. Oui je suis en train de suggérer fort subtilement de se passer de protection.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- En pleine action ce n'est pas l'idéal pour une décision rationnelle.

C'est au tour de Christophe de s'esclaffer.

\- C'est certain. Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

Le Thaïlandais pose une main sur son genoux et semble chercher ses mots un instant.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, répond-il simplement.

\- Malgré ma réputation et après la rencontre qu'on vient de faire ?

\- Oui.

Touché, Chris couvre sa main de la sienne sans quitter la route du regard.

\- Et je veux être spécial à tes yeux, avoue Phichit. Ça c'est mon côté jaloux irrationnel.

De nouveau, son amant lui répond d'un éclat de rire.

\- Crois-moi, tu l'es déjà chaton.

 

Christophe se gare dans un rue déserte et Phichit se demande ce qu'il a en tête. À première vue, le quartier doit être animé la journée - beaucoup de bureaux et de boutiques - mais en pleine nuit il ne voit pas ce qui peut les attirer ici.

Perplexe, le Thaïlandais observe son amant fouiller dans un sac à l'arrière : il en sort un masque pour les yeux, de ceux que l'on porte pour dormir en avion.

\- Pour garder la surprise, explique-t-il.

\- Mince, je pensais que c'était pour un jeu sexuel.

\- Plus tard, si tu veux.

Ils pouffent comme deux ado et Phichit ferme les yeux en signe d'accord. Christophe lui glisse alors le masque sur le visage, puis lui demande d'attendre un instant.

Aveugle, le Thaïlandais tend l'oreille pour repérer son compagnon. Un bruit de tissu froissé lorsqu'il attrape le sac à l'arrière ; la portière conducteur qui claque ; Christophe ouvre côté passager et lui prend les mains. Il se lève, un peu déséquilibré avec un sens en moins, perçoit la prise ferme de son amant sous ses doigts et ses pas prennent un peu plus d'assurance.

\- Attention, un escalier, le prévient le Suisse.

Il trébuche sur la première marche, puis sur deux ou trois autres au cours de la montée. Quelques pas supplémentaires et Christophe l'immobilise. Le son d'un trousseau de clés, puis d'une porte qu'on déverrouille, et ils avancent de nouveau.

Le déclic d'un interrupteur et le souffle de Chris lui chatouille l'oreille.

\- C'est bon, tu peux regarder.

Phichit retire le masque, intrigué. Après le noir complet, précédé de l'obscurité de la nuit, la lumière vive qui se reflète sur les murs de miroirs l'éblouit un instant. Ils se trouvent dans une salle de sport au sol couvert de tapis de gym.

Et parsemée de barres de pole dance.

\- J'y crois pas !

\- Je me suis arrangé pour avoir les lieux pour nous, explique-t-il avec un regard malicieux en agitant le trousseau de clés. Depuis le temps que tu me demandes une démonstration privée.

Phichit croise les bras et le dévisage, taquin.

\- Ce n'était pas à moi de faire ça ? Avec un strip-tease si ma mémoire est bonne.

\- Mais c'est ton anniversaire chaton.

\- Un pari est un pari.

\- Hmmm... réfléchit Christophe, je ne vois qu'une solution : faisons ça ensemble.

\- C'est là que tu voulais en venir, avoue ?

\- Va savoir.

Amusé, Phichit se met pieds nus et avance sur le tapis jusqu'à une barre.

\- Très bien : apprends-moi.

\- Le tissu glisse trop, il vaut mieux une tenue plus... légère.

\- Oh ? s'étonne faussement le Thaïlandais avec un sourire lubrique. C'est là que le strip-tease intervient ?

Les yeux brillants, Chris se déchausse aussi, sort un CD de son sac, le glisse dans le lecteur du club et lance la musique. Les premières notes de "You can leave your hat on" de Joe Cocker résonnent dans la salle. 

Phichit est pris d'un fou rire.

\- Quel cliché !

\- "Baby take off your coat", chante Christophe en se déhanchant au rythme de la musique, une main sur son propre chapeau, l'autre qui déboutonne son gilet.

Amusé, Phichit s'exécute et retire lentement sa veste sans le quitter des yeux.

"Take off your dress. Yes, yes, yes."

Sa chemise rejoint le sol à son tour et il s'approche de Christophe qui le fixe avec gourmandise.

\- "You can leave your hat on", chante-t-il à son tour.

Il prend le chapeau de son amant, le met de travers sur sa tête avec une expression de filou, puis se retourne et se laisse glisser contre le torse de son amant en continuant le refrain si connu.

Alors que commence le second couplet, il s'éloigne en accentuant ses mouvements.

"Raise your arms up in the air."

Il suit le texte, les bras ondulant au-dessus de lui. Dans le miroir, il croise le regard de Christophe qui retire sa chemise à son tour.

\- "You give me a reason to live", reprend ce dernier en approchant.

Les mains sur les hanches de Phichit, Christophe le guide dans un mouvement de gauche à droite, avant de le faire pivoter vers lui. Au nouveau refrain, le Suisse reprend son chapeau et se recule avec un clin d'œil séducteur.

"They don't know what love is."

Sans se quitter des yeux, ils défont leur pantalon, qu'ils écartent d'un coup de pied. Se rapprochent, puis reprennent en même temps :

\- "I know what love is."

Ils éclatent de rire et s'embrassent tandis que la voix rauque de Joe Cocker achève la chanson. Les mains de Christophe descendent sur le boxer en dentelle.

\- Je le savais, dit-il en souriant contre les lèvres de son amant, le carmin est magnifique sur ta peau.

\- Bas les pattes, le pole dancing d'abord.

\- Tu veux ma mort Phichit, se plaint Chris comme il se dégage pour aller vers une barre.

\- La récompense n'en sera que meilleure, susurre-t-il en battant des cils.

\- Démon, dit-il en français. Tu feras moins le malin tout à l'heure.

 

En effet, après une heure de figures, Phichit fanfaronne nettement moins : sa peau le brûle à l'intérieur des cuisses et des genoux, il est certain qu'il sera couvert de bleus le lendemain, les muscles de ses bras le lancent - il est patineur, pas haltérophile - et il a fait plusieurs chutes loin d'être sexys. Mais les rires et regards complices en valaient la peine et Christophe est incroyablement séduisant - lui - quand il danse autour de la barre.

\- Je me rends, déclare-t-il, étalé par terre les bras en croix, la peau luisante de transpiration.

\- Déjà chaton ? se moque le Suisse.

Il lui tend une bouteille d'eau et une serviette, et récolte un remerciement bougon en retour. Phichit boit plusieurs gorgées et se réétale au sol.

Chris se place à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. 

\- Je peux prendre ma revanche alors ?

\- C'était pas ça ? demande Phichit en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien vouloir d'autre ?

À ces mots, il remonte son genoux pour caresser l'entrejambe de son amant. Christophe lui répond d'un baiser vorace, agrippant d'une main les cheveux noirs et caressant le boxer de dentelle de la seconde. 

Excités par la soirée de préliminaires amoureux, leur érection est rapide et leur respiration s'accélère. Leurs paumes parcourent le corps de l'autre en gestes désordonnés, les bouches saisissent chaque parcelle de peau disponible.

Christophe mordille l'épaule de Phichit, trace son buste et son ventre de la langue, puis descend entre ses cuisses. Il retire son boxer d'un geste urgent et prend son pénis dans sa bouche.

Pour la première fois, Phichit ressent directement la chaleur humide sur son sexe, la langue qui le stimule. Il suffoque sous la sensation exacerbée par l'absence de barrière entre lui et son amant. Au point de se sentir rapidement au point de non retour.

\- Chris, a-attends !

À ces mots, le Suisse se recule. Tandis que Phichit reprend ses esprits, il part fouiller dans son sac et revient avec du lubrifiant.

\- Tourne-toi, ordonne-t-il.

Son partenaire obéit volontiers et se met à quatre pattes, les fesses offertes. Trop pressé par le désir, Christophe ne prend pas le temps de réchauffer le gel sur ses doigts et la différence de température surprend Phichit. Le plaisir prend rapidement le pas sous les caresses expertes de son amant.

\- Christophe, gémit-il. Je te veux en moi.

\- Tu sais vraiment comment me rendre dingue, grogne le Suisse dans sa langue maternelle.

Les mains sur le bassin de son partenaire, il s'introduit lentement, presque suffoqué par la sensation sans le préservatif. Face à eux, leur reflet est incroyablement excitant, il peut à la fois admirer la courbe de ses fesses et croiser son regard.

Aussi lorsque Phichit bouge les hanches, ce qu'il reste de son self-control se fracture. Il accélère ses mouvements, se penche contre le dos de son amant, puis l'entoure d'un bras et caresse son érection. Phichit se tient à la barre des deux mains. Chaque coup de boutoir lui tire des cris qui se mêlent au claquement des cuisses de Christophe contre lui.

Tous deux sont frappés par l'orgasme en peu de temps et se laissent tomber au sol, hors d'haleine.

Après quelques instants, Phichit marmonne :

\- Tu m'écrases.

Christophe bascule sur le dos en l'entraînant avec lui.

\- Wow, comme dirait Victor.

\- Tu trouves que le moment est bien choisi pour parler de lui ? 

Phichit râle, mais sa voix manque de conviction.

\- C'était intense, précise son amant.

\- Ça oui. Si je pouvais je m'endormirais sur place.

Le rire de Chris résonne contre le dos du Thaïlandais.

\- Bon anniversaire mon amour, lui dit-il en français.

\- Le meilleur. Merci ความรักของฉัน.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traductions :
> 
> ความรักของฉัน (Khwām rạk k̄hxng c̄hạn) = mon amour
> 
> Les paroles de la chanson "You can leave your hat on" ne sont pas anodines dans leur jeu, d'autant qu'ils parlent en anglais ensemble. À écouter en même temps pour avoir la bonne ambiance.
> 
> Vous pouvez les trouver en entier là :  
> http://www.paroles-musique.com/paroles-Joe_Cocker-You_Can_Leave_Your_Hat_On-lyrics,p32132
> 
> Et une traduction ici :  
> http://www.paroles-musique.com/traduction-Joe_Cocker-You_Can_Leave_Your_Hat_On-lyrics,t20775


	34. Phichit - Bangkok, mi-mai 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les chapitres 29 à 36 se déroulent entre les chapitres 25 et 26 de "Amnésie" :  
> Chapitre 25 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21767543  
> Chapitre 26 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21792038
> 
> Le chapitre 11 de "Welcome to the Madness" commence juste avant celui-ci et se poursuit après le suivant :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10606716/chapters/24373200

Pour une fois, le jet-lag épuise Phichit à son retour en Thaïlande. La courte nuit qui a précédé le vol n'y est probablement pas étrangère, mais il a voulu profiter au maximum de ses dernières heures avec Christophe.

Ce dernier lui a indiqué faire son possible pour lui rendre visite avant la saison, mais ses projets - et par conséquent son planning - sont encore flous. Bastien et lui commencent à travailler ensemble, notamment sur la surprise pour le mariage de Victor et Yuri, mais aussi des spectacles pour l'ancien patineur et des clients extérieurs. Au milieu de tout ça, Chris a des séances de shooting prévues : il faisait déjà du mannequinat avant sa retraite, à présent des marques commencent à l'approcher pour des contrats plus réguliers.

Phichit dort tout l'après-midi qui suit son arrivée. Il se lève encore groggy vers dix-sept heures, se traîne sous la douche pour se réveiller, puis prend ses trois hamsters avec lui pour consulter son portable. Assis sur le lit, il fait quelques caresses aux rongeurs, puis les laisse s'installer où ils veulent.

Pendant sa longue sieste, de nombreuses notifications sont arrivées. Pas inhabituel, aussi il n'y prête pas attention et lit en priorité la réponse de son amant à son message d'arrivée. Il lui en renvoie un nouveau en souriant niaisement et fait défiler les noms des autres expéditeurs. Celui de Yuri retient son attention.

\- Tiens ? C'est rare.

Inquiet, il le rappelle immédiatement. Son téléphone sonne dans le vide pendant un moment, ce qui n'arrange pas son mauvais pressentiment. Lorsque son meilleur ami décroche juste avant que la boite vocale prenne le relais, il ne peut retenir un soupir de soulagement.

\- Yuri ? Tout va bien ?

\- Ah, Phichit !

La voix du Japonais est essoufflée. Phichit n'a pas fait attention lors des premières images, mais Yuri est en nage et se trouve à la patinoire. Derrière lui, le Thaïlandais voit brièvement passer un Yurio très concentré. La voix rude de Yakov lui crie quelque chose en russe.

\- Ah tu es à l'entraînement.

\- Oui, pas grave. Mon coach ne devrait pas trop râler, dit-il avec un sourire doux. Je me faisais du souci pour toi.

La remarque prend Phichit de court. Il cherche un moment la raison d'une telle inquiétude, car tout va pour le mieux. Ou alors il a peur qu'il soit déprimé par sa relation à distance ?

\- Euh... Ça va, répond-il, hésitant. Sûr, je préférerais que la Suisse et la Thaïlande soient plus proches, mais on va gérer.

\- Victor n'a pas encore réussi à joindre Chris.

\- Il est en shooting toute la journée.

\- Alors il n'a pas encore vu l'article ?

Phichit se fige. Son mauvais pressentiment revient, mais pour une raison différente.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demande-t-il, pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse.

Son ami le dévisage les yeux ronds.

\- Tu veux dire que toi, le roi des réseaux sociaux, tu n'es pas au courant ? Tu n'as pas un déluge de notifications ?

\- Ben, comme d'hab en fait.

\- Phichit, hum... hésite Yuri. Jette un œil au site du journal People.

\- Ce torchon de rumeurs ?

\- Je suppose qu'on peut le formuler comme ça.

Phichit attrape son ordinateur portable et le démarre. Pendant ce temps, il entend les patins glisser sur la glace, Mila discuter avec Yurio, puis Victor qui échange avec Yuri. Ce dernier apparaît alors sur l'écran du portable.

\- Salut, Phichit. Mignons hamsters.

\- Hey, Victor ! Tu prends bien soin de mon Yuri j'espère ? plaisante-t-il, tout en ouvrant son navigateur internet.

\- _Mon_ Yuri tu veux dire.

\- J'étais prems.

\- Mauvais perdant.

La remarque provoque un éclat de rire, tandis que le Japonais leur fait remarquer qu'il est toujours là. Phichit l'ignore et ouvre le site indiqué.

\- O.K. Je suis sur la page, qu'est-ce que...

Pour la seconde fois, il se fige. Son malaise se transforme en une boule d'anxiété dans le creux de son ventre.

Une photo de lui et Christophe à l'aéroport lors de leur baiser d'adieu. Ils avaient pourtant pris soin de trouver un endroit à l'écart des regards, mais pas assez apparemment.

Le titre qui accompagne le cliché et l'article lui donne la nausée.

"Phichit Chulanont : dernière victime de Christophe Giacometti, tombeur du monde du patinage ?"

\- Minable. S'il y a une victime, c'est Chris, c'est moi qui l'ait séduit. Je peux répondre d'un doigt d'honneur sur Instagram ?

\- Aussi tentant que ce soit, ça ne sera pas très constructif, répond Victor.

\- J'ai peur que l'article ne te plaise pas plus, le prévient Yuri.

La colère logée dans la poitrine de Phichit s'étend peu à peu au reste de son organisme. Il clique cependant sur le lien et survole le texte. Le "journaliste" - il répugne à utiliser ce titre pour ce genre de vautour - a réussi à déterrer le passé de son amant, récoltant un témoignage anonyme qu'il soupçonne provenir du fameux ex. Phichit est présenté comme un jeune homme innocent, voire naïf, Christophe comme un prédateur.

\- Il y a du pétage de rotules qui se perd ! gronde-t-il, hors de lui.

\- Je suis avec Phichit sur ce coup là, approuve Victor.

\- Euh, on se calme, s'inquiète Yuri, conscient qu'ils sont tous deux capables de passer à l'acte.

\- Non mais attends ! s'exclame le Thaïlandais, outragé. Non seulement ils insultent Chris, mais ils me présentent comme une oie blanche. Et le soi-disant "anonyme", je suis sûr que c'est son connard d'ex ! Je vais lui faire la peau. Lentement. Pour qu'il souffre.

\- Phichit... plaide son meilleur ami.

\- Yo, Phichit, va pas te retrouver en taule.

Yuri et Victor se retournent : Yurio s'est approché d'eux et a manifestement entendu les projets de vengeance de leur ami.

\- Yurio, il a des potes bikers baraqués ton Otabek ?

\- Ce n'est pas _mon_ Otabek et il est hors de question que je le mêle à des actions illicites. Mais je peux tenir l'enfoiré pendant que tu le cognes si tu veux.

\- T'es un vrai pote.

\- Sérieusement, s'inquiète Yuri, entouré de têtes brûlées, vous allez arrêter.

\- Ça va, on peut rigoler Katsudon. Tu as parlé avec Chris, Phichit ?

\- Pas encore. Je viens de lui envoyer un message pour qu'il m'appelle après sa séance.

\- Il va avoir besoin de toi, le prévient Victor.

\- Je sais.

 

Après avoir raccroché avec Saint-Pétersbourg, Phichit fait le tri dans ses appels et messages. Une bonne partie provient de reporters : il les efface sans même les lire ou écouter en entier. Il ignore également les commentaires sur les réseaux sociaux, refusant d'intervenir sans avoir d'abord discuté avec Christophe.

Il y a cependant une personne qu'il ne peut ignorer : Celestino.

Après un soupir las, il appelle son coach. Celui-ci doit d'ailleurs être sur le départ pour Bangkok.

\- Ciao-ciao ! le salue celui-ci en décrochant. Phichit, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- Un article à vomir de la presse poubelle ?

\- Ça, j'ai vu. Mais ta langue est manifestement dans la bouche de Chris sur la photo.

\- Pas faux. Et la sienne dans la mienne.

\- Je ne demandais pas tant de détails.

\- C'est toi qui a commencé.

\- Touché. Bref, le pauvre innocent que tu es s'est fait embobiner par Casanova ? 

Phichit éclate de rire. Celestino le connaît décidément bien et a posé la question avec une ironie mordante.

\- Bien sûr. Je suis une victime sacrificielle.

\- Une vierge effarouchée au moins, ajoute le coach avec un sourire amusé. Rassure-moi juste : tu n'as pas fait de commentaires publics ?

\- Non. Mais je me retiens.

\- Continue et laisse-moi gérer, O.K. ? Ça fait partie de mon boulot et ton impulsivité risque de se retourner contre toi.

\- D'accord. Mais j'ai des projets de réponse sur la glace à la place. S'il est d'accord j'ai le chorégraphe parfait pour ça.

\- Ça promet d'être intéressant, répond Celestino. Je pars bientôt pour l'aéroport, on en discute après-demain. Ciao-ciao !


	35. Bangkok, Mi-Juin 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les chapitres 29 à 36 se déroulent entre les chapitres 25 et 26 de "Amnésie" :  
> Chapitre 25 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21767543  
> Chapitre 26 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21792038

 

Christophe n'arrive pas à croire qu'il s'est laissé entraîner là-dedans par Phichit. Et pourtant, le voilà à l'aéroport international de Bangkok : il scanne la foule à la recherche de sa petite tornade. À vrai dire, il n'a pas le temps de la voir venir que déjà elle lui saute dessus en hurlant :

\- Chriiiiiis ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Indifférent aux regards éberlués autour d'eux, Phichit l'embrasse avec passion. Le Suisse ne tente même pas de résister - impossible d'ailleurs - et lâche sa valise pour l'enlacer.

\- Heureux de te voir aussi chaton, dit Christophe lorsqu'il peut parler.

\- Et moi de pouvoir te rouler une pelle en public, répond Phichit avec une expression taquine. Finalement les paparazzis m'ont rendu service.

La remarque amuse Christophe. Il y a quelques années, ou même quelques mois, cette affaire l'aurait déprimé. Mais la colère irrationnelle de son amant contre les journalistes et son ex a étouffé le noeud d'anxiété dans sa poitrine. Phichit était si comique à élaborer ses plans de vengeance improbables qu'il en a éclaté de rire lors de leur discussion sur Skype. Bastien a fait écran entre les assauts des médias et lui, et la considération de leurs amis de tous pays - notamment ceux de Saint-Pétersbourg - a achevé de l'apaiser.

Oui, tout est bien différent de dix ans plus tôt. Il n'est plus aussi fragile et de nombreuses personnes le soutiennent. Surtout une.

\- Selfie ! demande cette dernière. Je pourrais la mettre en ligne ? Ce n'est pas comme si notre relation était encore secrète.

\- Bien sûr chaton, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie depuis des semaines.

\- C'est vrai.

Phichit sourit tendrement à cet aveu. Cette expression est si rare - ses sourires sont plutôt éclatants ou démoniaques - que Christophe ne peut retenir un baiser rapide au coin de ses lèvres. Juste au moment où il prend la photo.

Étonné, le Thaïlandais cligne des yeux, avant de regarder l'écran de son portable. 

\- On a l'air de deux parfaits idiots.

\- Pour sûr, approuve Christophe. On fait concurrence à Victor et Yuri.

Pour une raison qui lui échappe, Phichit se colore de la comparaison.

\- Je peux vraiment la poster ? On peut en faire une autre si tu veux ou...

Christophe lui prend le téléphone des mains.

\- Eh ! Ne l'efface pas !

Sur la pointe des pieds, il essaye de récupérer son portable en râlant, mais Christophe s'arrange pour le maintenir hors de portée. Il y effectue quelques manipulations, ignorant les récriminations de son compagnon, puis le lui rend avec une expression satisfaite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Je te jure que si...

Phichit se fige : Christophe a posté la photo sur le compte Instagram phichit+chu accompagnée de "#boyfriends #loveU", suivis des drapeaux de leurs pays, d'une série de cœurs et de hamsters. Les commentaires commencent déjà à affluer et le compteur de like à monter.

\- Désolé, je suis moins imaginatif que toi pour les tags, déclare le Suisse.

\- Non, souffle son amant, ému. C'est parfait.

 

Comme à chaque fois que son fils reçoit de la visite, la mère de Phichit a insisté pour loger son compagnon. 

\- Je t'assure que si tu vas à l'hôtel je vais en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, lui a expliqué Phichit quelques semaines plus tôt. L'hospitalité n'est pas quelque chose que les Thaïlandais prennent à la légère, surtout ma mère !

Voilà donc Christophe sur le point de rencontrer la famille de son amant. Une grande première pour lui, qui le rend donc plutôt nerveux. Les embouteillages de Bangkok lui laissent le temps de tâter le terrain avant la rencontre.

\- Hum... Phichit ?

\- Oui ? répond-il en dépassant un moto-taxi. 

Le Suisse attend qu'il ait fini de râler en thaï sur un autre deux-roues qui lui fait une queue de poisson. Observer Phichit conduire est une expérience exotique en soi : l'impulsivité du jeune homme ressort en des chapelets de jurons - enfin il suppose - dans sa langue maternelle et de grands gestes agacés.

\- Je me présente comment à ta famille ?

\- Ben, "bonjour, je suis Chris..." Un truc du genre.

Ce dernier éclate de rire. Du Phichit typique, qui ne comprend même pas où il y a matière à se prendre la tête. D'ailleurs il lui jette un coup d'œil perplexe.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça, explique Christophe, hilare. Tu leur as dit quoi sur nous ?

\- Aaaah ! comprend enfin son partenaire. Que tu es mon amoureux bien sûr. Ma mère a préparé la chambre d'amis pour nous deux, je n'ai qu'un lit simple dans la mienne. Il faudra que je déménage mes hamsters du coup. T'inquiète, ils vont t'adorer. D'ailleurs ma petite sœur veut ton autographe. Tu sais qu'elle a fait de gros progrès depuis que Celestino est ici ? Elle n'a encore que neuf ans, mais je suis sûr qu'elle va déchirer quand elle sera en junior et... Quoi ? demande-t-il de nouveau.

Christophe le fixe avec un visage qui exprime à la fois amusement et adoration.

\- Rien, tu es adorable. Je suis certain que ta famille l'est aussi.

 

En effet, les parents de Phichit reçoivent Christophe avec beaucoup de gentillesse et il comprend ainsi d'où vient le sourire d'ange de son amant - le portrait craché de sa mère. Les frères et la sœur du jeune homme le bombardent de question sur sa carrière de patineur, les derniers magazines de mode où il est apparu -  surtout Sunti, l'ado fashion victim -, son pays... Les inquiétudes du Suisse disparaissent ainsi bien vite.

\- Achara, ça va être l'heure de ton cours, prévient Phichit. Chris, tu veux te reposer ou nous accompagner à la patinoire ?

\- Quelle question, venir bien sûr. Celestino sera là donc ? Il aura le temps de discuter après son cours ?

\- Sans problème, lui répond son compagnon avec un clin d'œil enthousiaste.

 

Achara est une version miniature de son frère remarque le Suisse. Aussi dynamique et souriante, une boule d'énergie sur la glace.

\- Chris ! Regarde mes pirouettes !

Il obéit et observe la petite fille se lancer dans la figure avec un angle très honorable. Elle tente une combinaison : le changement est encore un peu maladroit, mais Phichit n'a pas exagéré, sa soeur est prometteuse.

\- Ta-da ! termine-t-elle devant lui.

\- Pas mal du tout, mademoiselle, l'appelle-t-il en français. Essaye de descendre un peu plus tes épaules.

Ravie, elle sautille d'excitation et repart en criant :

\- O.K. ! 

\- Je croyais que ça ne te tentait pas de coacher.

Phichit s'est approché derrière lui sans qu'il ne le remarque - les bruits des enfants résonnent dans la structure et ont masqué le son de ses patins.

\- Je n'appellerais pas ça du coaching, s'amuse Chris, juste des astuces.

\- Tu as un truc avec les enfants, remarque Phichit, songeur.

\- Ça doit être pour ça que j'arrive à te gérer.

\- Eh ! s'indigne le Thaïlandais avec un coup de coude. Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, on s'y met ?

À cette question, Christophe redevient soudain sérieux.

\- Tu es certain que je suis la meilleure personne pour ça ? demande-t-il à son amant pour au moins la cinquantième fois. Bastien a bien plus d'expérience et...

\- Qui d'autre pourrait mieux me chorégraphier un programme sur un tango ? Et casser mon image innocente ? Tu es celui qui connaît le plus mon côté séducteur après tout.

\- Pour sûr, admet-il avec un sourire amusé. Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte.

L'expression de Phichit passe de taquine à déterminée.

\- C'est ma réponse à ces pseudo-journalistes : la beauté que l'on peut créer ensemble.


	36. Vancouver, octobre 2018 - Skate Canada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les chapitres 29 à 36 se déroulent entre les chapitres 25 et 26 de "Amnésie" :  
> Chapitre 25 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21767543  
> Chapitre 26 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21792038
> 
> Les chapitres 12 et 13 de "Welcome to the Madness" se déroulent entre le précédent et celui-ci :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10606716/chapters/24423732  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10606716/chapters/24537771  
> Et le chapitre 14 en parallèle :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10606716/chapters/24586668

"Le premier patineur est le Thaïlandais, Phichit Chulanont, sur une chorégraphie de Christophe Giacometti. Leur relation a fait les gros titres de la presse people et aucun d'eux n'a souhaité commenter ce point, ni le passé sulfureux de l'ancien compétiteur. Celestino Cialdini a indiqué que son protégé répondrait à sa façon, avec ce programme court. En conséquence, il est très attendu sur ce réarrangement de _Roxanne_ du groupe The Police."

\- Tch, crache Yurio en réaction à cette présentation d'un reporter américain à quelques mètres d'eux, écoute-moi ces vautours.

Une main sur le mur, il attrape son pied, le lève, puis le monte au-dessus du niveau de son épaule. Son corps a changé, sa souplesse avec, et les grands écarts ne sont plus aussi faciles à présent. À dix-sept ans et demi, il n'est pas loin de rattraper Yuri en taille - et dépasse donc Phichit. Ses traits fins et cheveux longs coiffés en tresses complexes lui donnent cependant toujours un air délicat, plus elfe que fée à présent.

Son commentaire provoque un haussement de sourcils amusé de Phichit qui s'étire au sol près de lui.

\- Comment Yurio ? Tu t'inquiètes pour nous ?

\- Genre, répond-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je dis juste qu'ils devraient se concentrer sur les compétences. On s'en cogne de la vie privée des concurrents, ça ne compte pas sur la glace.

\- Pas complètement, intervient Yuri qui a retiré ses écouteurs lorsque ses amis ont commencé à discuter, ça influence nos performances.

\- Ouais, ça dégouline de cœurs roses avec toi, yurk ! Mais l'avis du public sur notre vie sentimentale n'entre pas en jeu. Beka, t'es d'accord ?

\- Hm-hm.

L'ambiance est très amicale, mais Phichit ne perd pas de vue que les deux Yuri et Otabek sont des adversaires redoutables. Il concourt en premier et se lève donc pour rejoindre la glace - et prendre sa dose de motivation au passage.

\- Davai, Phichit ! lui lancent ses trois amis pratiquement d'une seule voix.

Il leur répond d'un signe de la main sans se retourner. À cet instant, il n'y a qu'une personne qu'il a réellement envie de voir. Cette dernière est en discussion animée avec Victor et Celestino. C'est étrange de voir Christophe en costume à une compétition officielle, pour un peu il serait assorti à son meilleur ami, tout comme leurs anciens survêtements. 

Phichit tire sur la manche de son amant pour attirer son attention.

\- C'est bientôt l'heure.

\- Besoin de recharger chaton ?

\- Voilà. Plus besoin de chercher un vestiaire vide cette fois, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire suggestif.

\- Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre ça, proteste Victor.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? lui répond le Thaïlandais. C'est resté très chaste, on s'est juste roulé quelques pelles.

\- Seigneur... Je vais rejoindre Yuri plutôt que de traîner avec vous.

\- Ça t'a donné des idées ?

Tandis que le Russe bat en retraite, Christophe étouffe un éclat de rire. Hilare, il entoure Phichit de ses bras.

\- Tu es intenable.

\- Dites, intervient Celestino, je voudrais pas vous interrompre, mais les journalistes ont leurs objectifs braqués sur vous.

\- On va leur donner ce qu'ils veulent alors, rétorque Phichit.

Sur ces mots, il attrape la cravate de Chris pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il perçoit des flashs du coin de l'œil et une rumeur excitée autour d'eux.

\- Intenable, c'est bien le mot, soupire Celestino. J'abandonne. Trêve de batifolage, on y va Phichit.

\- C'était pour me mettre dans l'humeur de mon programme Ciao-Ciao.

\- Oui, oui. Bien sûr.

Son coach et son chorégraphe à ses côtés, Phichit s'approche de la glace. Il retire sa veste marquée du nom de son pays pour révéler sa tenue. Celle-ci ressemble beaucoup à celle que Christophe lui a offerte à son anniversaire, avec une dose de strass supplémentaire sur la chemise carmin.

\- Très séduisant, chaton, lui dit son amant en rajustant son col. Surtout avec tes cheveux en arrière.

Il lui donne un rapide baiser sur le front avant de reculer d'un pas.

\- Bonne chance, conclut-il en français.

Le regard déterminé, Phichit glisse sur la patinoire, accueilli par la foule, qu'il salue avec enthousiasme. Il se place au centre, les yeux fermés, les bras le long du corps et attend que commence la musique.

Les premiers accords du tube culte résonnent et il laisse passer l'intro de guitare.

" _Roxanne. You don't have to put on the red light._ "

Le public reprend la chanson comme il commence à patiner lentement au son de la voix de Sting. Il conclut le premier couplet d'un triple saut et comme il atterrit, la guitare est remplacée par le violon de la version tango. Plus qu'il ne la voit ou l'entend, il perçoit la surprise de son auditoire à ce changement.

Alors il danse, conquérant, toute sa passion concentrée dans sa séquence de pas aux accents argentins, qui marquent les coups d'archet. Entre deux figures, il sourit, confiant et séducteur, à son auditoire.

\- _Ton charme ne vient pas d'une sensualité langoureuse comme moi,_ lui a expliqué Christophe lors de la création du programme. _Tu séduis par ton énergie, tes sourires lumineux ou démoniaques et ton audace.  
_

_\- C'est une déclaration monsieur Giacometti ?  
_

_\- Peut-être bien, chaton,_ avait répondu le Suisse, amusé. _Je pense que tu dois mettre tout ça dans ton tango._

La mélodie accélère, des chœurs se mêlent aux violons tandis qu'il entre dans une combinaison de pirouettes. Il prépare son quad, entre dans le saut... et n'obtient pas assez de rotations. Tendu, d'autant que la musique, devenue angoissante, atteint son paroxysme, il se raccroche aux mots de Christophe.

De l'audace. 

Il ajoute un saut qui n'était pas prévu. Ça ne suffira probablement pas contre ses concurrents, mais au moins il aura la satisfaction d'avoir tout donné.

Les derniers accords approchent. Il termine sur une pirouette cambrée, puis lance un baiser vers son chorégraphe sur la note finale.

Le souffle court, il salue les acclamations du public, mais son regard revient bien vite vers Christophe qui applaudit aussi avec un sourire charmé.

 

À l'issue de la première épreuve, Phichit est cinquième : pas ce qu'il espérait, mais pas irrattrapable. 

\- Je savais qu'on aurait dû demander à Bastien.

Les mots de Christophe interrompent son mouvement pour se déshabiller et filer sous la douche. Perplexe, il fixe son amant debout dans l'entrée de leur chambre d'hôtel.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Ton score. Avec un meilleur programme...

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec la qualité de la choré, Chris. Je me suis raté sur un saut, ça arrive, ajoute-t-il en haussant les épaules. Et je ne maîtrise pas assez les composantes artistiques, j'ai encore du travail.

\- Mais si...

\- Oh sérieux ! s'agace le Thaïlandais en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai l'impression d'entendre une séance d'auto-flagellation de Yuri ! J'adore ce qu'on a créé ensemble Chris, parce que c'est... nous. C'était le but, montrer qui je suis vraiment et comment tu me révèles. La médaille n'est pas perdue et même si je ne gagne pas, ce n'est pas l'essentiel pour moi.

Christophe le fixe, comme s'il essayait de déchiffrer une énigme. Lorsqu'il concourait, son premier objectif était toujours l'or. Il ne doute pas que c'est aussi celui de Phichit, mais le jeune homme semble moins désespéré qu'il ne l'était. En cet instant, c'est probablement sa propre soif de vaincre qui parle, transférée sur son amant qu'il veut voir en haut du podium.

\- Heureusement que je t'ai convaincu de faire ça pour le court et pas le libre, gromelle le Suisse. Tu n'as aucun sens stratégique.

La remarque provoque un éclat de rire de son compagnon.

\- De l'audace. N'oublie pas que ça fait partie de mon charme.

\- Aucun risque. La photo de notre baiser dans tous les journaux va se charger de me le rappeler. À croire que les cravates te font fantasmer. 

\- Uniquement sur toi. Très pratique pour te ramener à ma hauteur.

\- Il te suffit de demander.

L'expression de Phichit s'est faite aguicheuse et il se rapproche pour jouer avec ladite cravate.

\- C'est beaucoup plus scandaleux comme ça. Tu prends la douche avec moi ? Elle n'est pas très grande, mais on se serrera.

\- Comment refuser une telle invitation ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme je ne recule devant aucun sacrifice pour écrire mes chapitres 0:-D je vous propose quelques vidéos de tango patiné qui m'ont inspirée :  
> https://youtu.be/OVAGX5ehr8E  
> https://youtu.be/MYBzhnd6A8s  
> https://youtu.be/XmF1f35DXDY  
> (Oui je me suis fait plaisir <3 )
> 
> Et pour la musique de Phichit, si vous ne connaissez pas la version tango de Roxanne, elle est extraite de l'excellentissime film Moulin Rouge :  
> https://youtu.be/Rn0xXo1gwGY  
> (Et si vous ne connaissez pas, vous loupez un chef-d'œuvre, je dis ça, je dis rien)
> 
> La version originale de The Police (il y a encore des gens qui ne connaissent pas ????) :  
> https://youtu.be/3T1c7GkzRQQ


	37. Phichit - Séoul, février 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À partir de ce chapitre les évènements se déroulent après la fin de "Amnésie"
> 
> Les chapitres 15 à 20 de "Welcome to the Madness" se déroulent entre le chapitre précédent et celui-ci :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10606716/chapters/24667278 (Chapitre 15)  
> Et le 21 en parallèle.

Contrarié, Phichit soupire pour la cinquième fois en dix minutes après avoir jeté un œil à son téléphone.

\- Fichus fuseaux horaires, marmonne-t-il en reprenant une gorgée de champagne.

Lui à Séoul pour le championnat des quatre continents, Christophe à Los Angeles pour un shooting, la communication est plus compliquée encore que d'habitude. Ils sont devenus familiers des appels Skype à des heures indues, des retrouvailles dans les chambres d'hôtels lors des compétitions, des adieux aux aéroports. C'est à peine s'il a pu souhaiter son anniversaire à son amant avant qu'il décolle pour les États-Unis. Phichit savait à quoi s'attendre avec une relation à distance - surtout entre deux personnes qui voyagent autant - mais après presqu'un an de ce rythme, ça lui pèse. En cet instant, il aimerait partager ce banquet et célébrer sa médaille de bronze avec l'homme qu'il aime.

Et il faut avouer que les yeux de chiot ravi que pose Victor sur Yuri n'arrangent pas ce sentiment. Bien sûr, il est heureux pour son meilleur ami, mais leur couple radieux ne lui rappelle que plus cruellement l'absence de Christophe.

\- Pourquoi cette tête Phichit ? Parce que je t'ai pris l'or et Yuri l'argent ?

L'interpellé relève les yeux - qui étaient revenus à son téléphone, comme si le soleil pouvait s'être levé à L.A. après cinq minutes - et rencontre ceux, imperturbables, d'Otabek. Il lui sourit et lève son verre dans sa direction.

\- Félicitations.

\- Merci. J'avais besoin de résultats, j'ai tout donné, dit-il simplement en haussant une épaule.

\- Besoin ? s'étonne le Thaïlandais.

\- Je veux changer de coach et il va me falloir de solides arguments pour le convaincre.

D'abord surpris, Phichit le fixe les yeux plissés, spéculant.

\- Tu n'avais pas tout fait pour rentrer au Kazakhstan ?

\- Si. Mes priorités ont changé.

\- Elles ont de longs cheveux blonds et un caractère de cochon, tes priorités ?

Pour une fois - le fait est rare - Otabek rosit et cache son visage en buvant une longue gorgée de champagne. Sa réaction amuse tant Phichit qu'il en oublie sa mauvaise humeur. Il empoche son portable et met un bras sur l'épaule d'Otabek.

\- Et si je demandais un coup de main à Yuri pour convaincre son fiancé ? Hmmm ? Tu en dis quoi ?

\- Que c'est mon patinage qui doit le convaincre.

\- J'oubliais que tu étais si intègre, soupire-t-il. Mais je suppose que tu as raison. Par contre je peux les déscotcher pour que vous discutiez seul à seul.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il entraîne le Kazakh avec lui vers le couple russo-japonais et le plante devant Victor. Difficile de déterminer le plus surpris de ses trois amis, mais le plus embarrassé est sans conteste Otabek, pas préparé à cette conversation.

\- Yuri, lui dit Phichit en changeant de cible, viens danser ! Leo et Guang-Hong ne sont pas encore arrivés, je m'ennuie.

Et sans laisser à aucun d'entre eux le temps de protester, il prend la main de son meilleur ami et l'entraîne vers la piste de danse vide, à l'exception de JJ et sa femme Isabella.

\- Phichit ? finit par réagir Yuri.

Sans lui répondre, il commence à se déhancher comme un idiot sur la musique entraînante, provoquant un rire d'Isabella. JJ vient le rejoindre et ils se mettent à danser tous les deux sous le regard amusé de la jeune femme et perplexe du Japonais. Lorsque la chanson change, le Canadien reprend sa femme dans les bras et Yuri abandonne la lutte.

Il s'approche de Phichit tout en bougeant en rythme et se penche pour se faire entendre.

\- C'était quoi ça ?

\- Un délire avec JJ.

\- Oui, j'ai vu. C'est nouveau d'ailleurs.

\- Bah, c'est pas un mauvais type, juste un peu trop égocentrique. Mais il s'est calmé depuis son mariage. En parlant de mariage...

\- Ne détourne pas la conversation. Tu t'es arrangé pour laisser Otabek et Victor seuls, il se passe quoi ?

\- Oh, même toi tu as remarqué ? J'ai dû manquer de subtilité.

Yuri émet un son sarcastique à mi-chemin entre un rire et un grognement.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce mot soit dans ton vocabulaire.

\- Je suis blessé Yuri - nouvelle exclamation sarcastique. Rien de grave je te rassure, juste une autre personne qui se rend compte que les relations à distance c'est pas le pied.

\- Hein ? Otabek ? Avec qui ? Quel rapport avec Victor ?

Phichit soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Voilà pourquoi je suis pas subtil, tu ne comprends pas sinon.

\- Non là effectivement ça m'échappe, répond son ami sérieusement, les sourcils froncés. Mais j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre Otabek, tout ton contraire, il a de la retenue. Lui.

\- Tu m'en veux ce soir on dirait, se plaint Phichit, une main sur le coeur en une pose théâtrale.

Les pitreries du Thaïlandais tirent enfin un éclat de rire à Yuri. Après quelques instants, il redevient sérieux et le fixe avec une ombre d'inquiétude sur le visage.

\- Tu as dit "une autre personne". Ça ne va pas avec Christophe ?

Pour quelqu'un de plutôt lent à la comprenette, il tape pile où ça fait mal et Phichit ne peut s'empêcher de se rembrunir. Il en arrête même de danser.

\- Pas exactement, finit-il par répondre. C'est juste que... euh... c'est pas simple de passer du temps ensemble. À chaque fois qu'on se voit c'est parfait, mais trop court.

\- Et tu en souffres ? Tu veux plus ?

Oui, décidément, pile où ça fait mal. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'ils sont des amis proches depuis plusieurs années, mais Yuri a mis des mots sur ses sentiments. 

La réalisation est brutale. Elle frappe Phichit de plein fouet, comme un coup de poing dans le ventre et il en a le souffle coupé.

\- Phichit ? Ça va ?

La voix de Yuri le ramène au présent, mais à la mine anxieuse de celui-ci, il devine qu'il a pâli.

\- C'est exactement ça, souffle-t-il, j'en veux plus.

\- Tu en as parlé avec Chris ?

Il secoue la tête.

\- Nous n'avons jamais parlé d'avenir. À part pour nos projets professionnels ou votre mariage.

\- Je suis mal placé pour ce genre de conseil, mais tu devrais commencer par là.

\- Ça oui, très mal placé, remarque Phichit qui reprend alors ses esprits. J'ai souvenir d'avoir dû te faire boire quelques verres de vodka pour que ça se débloque avec Victor !

\- Ça va hein, grommelle Yuri. Justement, apprends de mes erreurs.

\- Le truc c'est que c'est facile de critiquer de l'extérieur. De l'intérieur c'est toujours une autre affaire.

\- À qui le dis-tu. C'est pour ça qu'il faut des amis pour botter le train de temps en temps, pas vrai ?

Ils se fixent puis pouffent de concert. L'arrivée de Leo et Guang-Hong met fin à la conversation et Phichit relègue le sujet dans un coin de son esprit pour le moment.


	38. Milan, mars 2019 - Avant les Mondiaux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre 22 de "Welcome to the Madness" se déroule entre le chapitre précédent et celui-ci :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10606716/chapters/25276563

"Le vol en provenance de Bangkok..."

À ces mots, Christophe range sa liseuse et se lève d'un bond. Il a peu avancé sa lecture, s'arrêtant à chaque nouvelle annonce, l'oreille tendue en attente de celle qui le préviendrait de l'atterrissage de son amant sur le sol italien. Le temps que celui-ci récupère ses bagages et passe la douane, le Suisse a largement le temps de rejoindre la porte des arrivées, mais il est trop impatient pour rester sagement assis plus longtemps.

Lorsqu'enfin les passagers du vol de Bangkok commencent à sortir, l'attente devient insupportable. Jusqu'à ce qu'il repère un jeune homme qui court pratiquement vers la sortie.

\- Phichit ! l'appelle-t-il en levant la main.

Le visage de celui-ci s'illumine de son sourire d'ange et il se précipite dans les bras tendus en abandonnant sa valise derrière lui. Plutôt habitués aux personnalités démonstratives dans ce pays, le couple attire une attention modérée malgré leur étreinte passionnée.

\- Tes bagages Phichit, soupire Celestino qui arrive après lui. Ciao-ciao Chris, come stai?

\- Bene grazie.

\- Dites, intervient Phichit, c'est pas parce qu'on est à Milan que vous devez-vous sentir obligés de parler italien entre vous.

\- Scusi, amore mio.

\- Chris... Même si je reconnais que les sonorités sont hyper sexys. Essaye ça à un autre moment, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire aguicheur.

Celestino hésite entre agacement et amusement. Ce dernier prend toutefois le pas.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit que j'étais sexy.

\- La langue est belle, mais désolé, ça ne me fait pas le même effet.

\- Vexant.

\- Tu t'en remettras.

Christophe étouffe un rire. La personnalité haute en couleur de son amant lui avait manqué - et leurs appels étaient loin de remplacer ces moments.

\- Celestino, je te conduis à l'hôtel aussi ?

\- C'est gentil, mais je vais plutôt vous laisser entre vous. Mes chastes oreilles risquent de ne pas supporter une heure de trajet. 

\- Chastes oreilles, mon cul, gromelle le Thaïlandais.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais. À plus tard, pense à dormir un peu tout de même Phichit, tu as une compétition.

\- Ça laisse pas mal d'heures pour autre chose.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir, je ne suis plus là, soupire Celestino en battant en retraite.

La main dans la main, le couple se dirige vers le parking pour rejoindre la voiture de Chris. Tout du long, Phichit papote, sur-excité, les yeux brillants.

À peine à l'intérieur du véhicule, il attrape les pans du manteau de Christophe et l'attire à lui. Il l'embrasse à pleine bouche avec une passion presque désespérée. Lorsque Phichit le relâche, le Suisse a la fugace impression qu'il refoule des larmes.

\- Deux mois, c'était trop long, souffle le jeune homme, le front contre celui de son amant.

\- C'est vrai chaton. J'aurais voulu être là pour les quatre continents.

\- Tu as loupé Otabek qui rougit.

\- Hein ? On parle du même ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- Pourquoi tu imagines d'emblée que j'en suis responsable ? demande-t-il, faussement outré.

\- Je ne répondrai même pas à cette question, déclare Chris en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils bouclent leur ceinture, puis Christophe démarre le moteur et roule vers la sortie de l'aéroport.

 

Pendant le trajet, Phichit lui raconte sa conversation avec Otabek lors du banquet, mais omet de lui rapporter celle avec Yuri. Depuis cette dernière, il a repoussé le moment d'aborder l'avenir avec Chris à leur prochain face à face. À présent que son amant est à ses côtés, il est terrifié à l'idée de soulever la question et il se retranche derrière des bavardages insignifiants.

\- Comment vont Bastien et sa famille ?

\- En pleine forme. Lily vient d'avoir un an, tu sais qu'elle marche à présent ? Et commence à parler, elle m'appelle "Kiss", mignon pas vrai ?

Le regard fier et attendri de Christophe provoque des émotions contradictoires en Phichit : d'un côté il trouve son amant touchant, de l'autre son attachement évident à la famille de Bastien le retient en Suisse.

\- Adorable, finit-il par répondre, sincère malgré tout. Ça n'a pas été trop long de conduire jusqu'ici ?

\- Quatre heures de route en gros, bien moins fatiguant qu'un long vol et un décalage horaire. Tu as pu parler à Yurio pour l'enterrement de vie de célibataire de nos deux idiots ?

\- Ouaip, tout est paré. Il a mis Yakov dans le coup pour changer les billets.

\- Je suppose qu'il ne veut pas participer bien qu'il soit le quatrième témoin ?

\- Non, plus de son âge dit-il.

\- Pas grave, on est bien assez comploteurs à nous trois, rétorque Chris avec un sourire malicieux. Victor tenait à ce qu'il soit aussi son témoin, Yakov est comme un père pour lui. Ses parents sont décédés lorsqu'il était jeune, le monde du patinage est sa véritable famille.

L'expression du Suisse s'est faite tendre, son attachement à Victor égale celle de Phichit pour Yuri. Difficile de déterminer lequel retiendra ses larmes d'émotion le plus longtemps le jour du mariage. À moins que Yurio ne les coiffe au poteau.

\- Le monde du patinage et la famille de Yuri, complète le Thaïlandais. C'est bien pour ça qu'il le font à Hasetsu.

\- Tout à fait. Excellente idée d'ailleurs, on pourra profiter du onsen.

\- Hmmm... Tu veux dire que tu comptes te baigner nu avec moi en public. Scandaleux.

Christophe éclate de rire.

\- Toujours aussi infernal, chaton. Je sais me tenir. Moi.

\- Sauf quand je te fais du pied sous la table.

\- C'était un coup bas.

\- C'est le cas de le dire.

Le rire de son amant s'étouffe à cette réplique. Phichit l'ignore et poursuit :

\- Si tu ne conduisais pas, je te déconcentrerais volontiers.

\- Tu me distrais déjà bien assez, grogne Chris. Tiens-toi tranquille encore un quart d'heure, veux-tu ?

 

C'était sans compter les embouteillages, qui transforment le quart d'heure en plus d'une demie-heure. Alors qu'il les enregistre à l'hôtel, Christophe sent son compagnon littéralement bouillir d'impatience à ses côtés. D'humeur à prendre une revanche, il fait délibérément durer l'échange avec le réceptionniste, profitant honteusement de son italien parfait pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du Thaïlandais.

Il prend congé juste avant que sa manoeuvre ne devienne trop évidente et marche plus lentement que nécessaire vers les ascenseurs. Phichit l'a de toutes façons précédé et déjà pressé le bouton d'appel. Pas de chance pour ce dernier - Chris n'a aucun doute qu'il comptait l'attaquer dans la cabine -, Yurio se glisse avec eux au dernier moment.

\- 'jour les gars.

\- Yurio ! s'exclame Chris. Tu es seul ?

\- Je me suis échappé, ces deux là sont dégoulinants, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je voulais aussi revoir avec vous les plans pour après la compèt.

\- Pas maintenant, grogne Phichit en prenant ostensiblement le bras de son partenaire.

\- Mais après...

\- J'ai dit, pas maintenant.

\- Il faut encore qu'on...

\- Yurio, là la seule personne que je veux voir c'est mon mec. À poil. Pigé ?

\- Phichit ! intervient ce-dernier.

À ces mots le Russe est devenu cramoisi et a détourné son regard embarrassé.

\- Quoi ? interroge le Thaïlandais, irrité. Il a dix-huit ans maintenant, il va bien falloir qu'il se déniaise à un moment.

\- Ça suffit, le prévient Christophe.

Au ton sec de ce dernier, Phichit le relâche et s'écarte d'un pas. L'ascenseur annonce leur étage et les portes s'ouvrent. Sans un regard en arrière, Phichit attrape sa valise, s'engouffre dans l'ouverture et se dirige à grands pas irrités vers la chambre. Il entend Christophe parler brièvement à Yurio derrière lui, mais n'écoute pas ses paroles.

Il déverrouille la porte, entre, puis balance sa valise dans un coin. Au moment où il enlève chaussures et veste, Christophe le rejoint.

\- C'était quoi ça ? lui demande-t-il.

Le ton est neutre, indéchiffrable. Il pourrait aussi bien exprimer une colère contenue que de l'inquiétude.

\- Mes provocations habituelles, répond le Thaïlandais avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Non, d'ordinaire tu aurais dit ça avec humour, pas agacé.

\- Les Yuri semblent avoir du mal à comprendre si on ne leur énonce pas clairement.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour le choquer exprès.

\- Oh ça va, c'est plus un gamin.

\- Émotionnellement, si. Il n'est pas soudain devenu moins sensible en soufflant ses bougies. Tu pouvais juste lui dire qu'on voulait du temps à nous, il aurait aussi bien compris.

Phichit sait qu'il a raison, bien sûr, mais la colère a pris les manettes de son cerveau. Couplée avec la fatigue du voyage et ses préoccupations pour l'avenir de leur relation, le mélange est détonant.

\- On dirait bien que ces deux mois n'ont été longs que pour moi !

\- C'est faux et tu le sais.

\- Et que... que...

Des larmes lui montent soudain aux yeux, la dernière fois qu'il a été une telle épave émotionnelle était à Saint-Pétersbourg et il pouvait mettre son état sur le compte de l'alcool. Là, il n'a aucune excuse derrière laquelle se retrancher.

\- Phichit ?

L'expression de Christophe est passée de réprobatrice à perdue.

\- Je... C'est... balbutie le jeune homme en essuyant ses larmes d'un geste rageur. J'ai l'impression que c'est toujours moi qui te poursuit. Que... que nos sentiments ne sont pas... équivalents.

\- Oh, mon amour, dit-il en français en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il ignore quoi ajouter pour calmer la soudaine crise, plus encore pour apaiser les craintes de son compagnon. C'est un fait qu'il ne peut nier : depuis le début de leur relation, Phichit est le moteur. Sans lui Chris serait toujours célibataire, prisonnier de son passé. Même lors du scandale de la presse people, il a été l'instigateur de leur réponse, poussant le Suisse sur un terrain inconnu, confiant en ses capacités. 

Cela ne signifie pas que le jeune homme n'est pas la personne la plus importante dans la vie de Christophe. Mais ça, des mots ne suffiront pas à l'exprimer, pas assez pour le rendre serein.

Alors, à défaut de mots, il prend son visage entre ses paumes et dépose des baisers légers partout, surtout là où les larmes ont coulé, comme pour les effacer. Il déplace ses mains pour incliner la tête de son amant sur le côté et continue de tracer un tendre chemin dans son cou.

Lorsque Phichit bouge ses bras pour le déshabiller, il l'arrête en lui prenant les poignets.

\- Laisse-moi faire, murmure-t-il.

Les yeux - toujours embués de larmes - du Thaïlandais s'agrandissent de surprise, mais il ne proteste pas.

Christophe lui retire son pull, puis son t-shirt et continue de l'embrasser sur le torse, ses mains enserrant sa taille. Il défait son pantalon, s'agenouille pour l'aider à le retirer, en même temps que son boxer, puis le conduit avec douceur vers le lit.

Toujours sans prononcer une parole, il le repousse sur le matelas et reprend sa pluie de baisers légers, comme s'il voulait ne pas laisser un centimètre carré inexploré. Il remonte de la hanche jusqu'à l'épaule, puis s'empare de sa bouche tendrement. Il redescend dans son cou et Phichit frémit.

\- Chris, je veux sentir ta peau contre la mienne.

Il s'interrompt le temps de se déshabiller rapidement, puis reprend son exploration, ses mains se joignant à sa bouche. À chaque frisson qu'il provoque, il approfondit la caresse. Peu à peu sa langue et ses dents accompagnent ses lèvres pour goûter son partenaire.

\- Christophe, souffle Phichit avec une fragilité qu'il ne lui a encore jamais connue.

En réponse, il s'allonge sur lui, leurs peaux chaudes l'une contre l'autre, et l'embrasse profondément. Son amant s'accroche à ses épaules comme à une planche de salut.

Répugnant à le quitter même quelques instants pour fouiller dans sa valise, Chris s'appuie sur un bras pour s'écarter un peu, puis prend leurs érections l'une contre l'autre dans sa main. Du poignet et des hanches, il imprime des mouvements de va-et-vient qui font gémir Phichit. 

En réponse, le pouce du Suisse caresse l'extrémité de son pénis, provoquant un hoquet de surprise, qu'il étouffe d'un baiser. Puis il reprend des gestes plus rapides pour amener Phichit vers l'orgasme. Tout du long, il ne le quitte pas du regard, admirant son visage qui se transforme sous la tension du plaisir plutôt que de la détresse.

\- Tu es magnifique mon amour, lui murmure-t-il en français, sans ralentir. Je t'aime, Phichit, ne pleure plus.

Les yeux fermés, les ongles dans les épaules de Christophe, celui-ci ne semble plus en état de l'entendre, proche du paroxysme. Abandonné à l'étreinte de son amant, son souffle est court, entrecoupé de cris.

Soudain, le jeune homme se raidit entre les bras de Chris, pousse un long gémissement de jouissance, puis tremble violemment.

Christophe l'embrasse tendrement sur le front, puis se lève pour prendre une serviette. Le temps de revenir au lit et de le nettoyer, Phichit est déjà somnolent.

Alors il remonte les draps sur son corps, se glisse contre lui et l'entoure de ses bras pendant qu'il s'endort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un fanart de Creepikat pour ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup :-D (et pauvre Yurio lol!) :  
> https://creepikat.tumblr.com/post/158757489503/illustration-for-cerisebios-fanfic-intoxicated
> 
>  
> 
> Traductions de l'italien:  
> "Come stai ?" = "comment ça va ?"  
> "Bene grazie" = "bien merci"  
> "Scusi, amore mio" = "désolé, mon amour"


	39. Milan, mars 2019 - Mondiaux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre 23 de "Welcome to the Madness" se déroule entre le chapitre précédent et celui-ci :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10606716/chapters/25420389
> 
> Et le 24 en parallèle

Ils ne reparlent pas de la crise de Phichit le lendemain, pas plus que les jours qui suivent pendant la compétition. La seule indication de ce qui s'est passé vient des excuses du Thaïlandais à Yurio. Pas rancunier - il a progressé - ce dernier passe bien volontiers l'éponge et revient sur l'organisation des festivités.

Tout au long de leur échange, Phichit sent le regard d'Otabek sur lui. D'ordinaire le Kazakh est difficile à déchiffrer, mais là son visage exprime clairement quelque chose comme "recommence un coup pareil avec Yura et tu passeras un sale quart d'heure". Message reçu cinq sur cinq lui indique Phichit d'un signe de tête, il n'est pas en position de faire le fier.

De son côté, Christophe est songeur, presque distant. Le Thaïlandais le surprend à plusieurs reprises qui fixe Yuri et Victor, parfois même Otabek et Yurio. Il n'a aucune idée de ce que rumine le Suisse et est bien trop effrayé pour demander de but en blanc.

Son esprit préoccupé par sa relation impacte directement ses performances. La remarque de Yuri sur le lien entre la vie personnelle et celle sur la glace revient alors cruellement se rappeler à lui. Pour la première fois, il comprend ce que son meilleur ami a ressenti lors de cette saison où il s'est planté, la frustration de savoir qu'on peut faire mieux, la honte de décevoir ceux qu'on aime, la déception de perdre. Sur un esprit sensible comme celui du Japonais, pas étonnant qu'il ait implosé en vol. Phichit est heureusement de nature optimiste, aussi il sait qu'il prendra sa revanche à l'avenir.

Mais il aurait aimé que Christophe le réconforte tout de même, au lieu de rester perdu dans ses pensées.

 

\- Victor !

Le Russe se retourne à l'appel de son nom, sa valise en main. Christophe se dirige à pas décidés vers lui en arborant un grand sourire.

\- Ton dulciné t'a lâché ?

\- Enlevé par le tien semble-t-il. Il paraît qu'il me rejoindra à l'aéroport. 

\- Ça ressemble bien à Phichit ce genre de plan. Je t'emmène alors. Tu n'as pas le droit de refuser.

Amusé, Victor gratifie son meilleur ami d'un sourire sincère.

\- Pourquoi refuser aussi bonne compagnie ?

Une fois en route dans la voiture de Christophe, les deux hommes discutent de la saison qui se termine, prennent des nouvelles... Ils passent rarement des moments en tête à tête et apprécient ainsi ce temps à sa juste valeur.

\- Victor ? demande le Suisse après un temps à rouler en silence.

\- Hmmm ?

\- Je peux... il hésite un instant. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Son ami se tourne vers lui, surpris du ton soudain sérieux. Chris garde les yeux obstinément sur la route : plutôt normal certes, mais il y a quelque chose de grave dans son regard qui convainc Victor qu'il ne ferait pas autrement même s'il le pouvait.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Quand... Non : comment tu as su que c'était le bon ?

Il n'a pas besoin de préciser sa pensée, le Russe comprend immédiatement de qui il parle. Et pourquoi il s'interroge.

\- Le jour où c'est devenu insupportable d'être séparés. Et où je me suis senti de nouveau complet en le prenant dans mes bras.

La réponse est tellement... Victor, que Christophe pouffe.

\- Si mélodramatique.

\- Que veux-tu, c'est ma nature, réplique son ami avec un sourire. Une raison à ta curiosité ? Elle ne serait pas de nature excessive elle aussi ?

\- Une véritable tornade. Elle a tout mis sens dessus dessous.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de t'en plaindre.

\- Pas spécialement.

À cet instant, Christophe met son clignotant, se rabat et prend la sortie d'autoroute. Surpris, Victor jette un œil aux panneaux de signalisation.

\- Il n'était pas dans l'autre sens l'aéroport ?

Le Suisse sourit, démoniaque.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là ?

\- Mon italien est limité, mais le symbole avec un avion est _assez_ international.

 

Tout le reste du trajet, Victor harcèle le conducteur pour savoir où il l'emmène. Christophe s'amuse beaucoup de sa réaction, on dirait un chiot qui mordille les oreilles de son aîné pour qu'il joue avec lui.

\- Et mes billets d'avion ? demande finalement le Russe.

\- C'est juste un faux mail imprimé par Yurio. Il a les vrais, vous repartez dans deux jours.

\- "Vous" ? Tu veux dire que Yuri est aussi pris en otage ?

\- Comme tu y vas, mon cher, l'appelle-t-il en français. Quels témoins serions-nous sans quelques manigances ?

La compréhension illumine enfin les yeux lagon de Victor.

\- Wow, notre enterrement de vie de garçon, amazing !

Il tape dans ses mains comme un gosse excité et observe le paysage avec un sourire en coeur.

\- On arrive bientôt ?

Christophe éclate de rire lorsqu'il colle son nez sur la vitre. Oui, un vrai chiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un autre fanart de Creepikat avec Victor en mode Makkachin :-D Merci encore ils sont adorables <3  
> https://creepikat.tumblr.com/post/158793906848/another-illustration-for-cerisebios-fanfic


	40. Milan, mars 2019 - Surprises (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je m'approche de la fin de cette fanfiction, mais les prochaines mises à jour seront plus espacées : je m'envole demain pour le Japon !!!! *déso pas déso* :-D
> 
> Ne vous inquiétez pas, je terminerai l'histoire quoi qu'il en soit et ensuite passerai à une Otayuri.

\- Phichit, tu es sûr que mon vol a été retardé ? demande Yuri pour la cinquième fois. Je n'ai reçu aucune information d'Aeroflot.

\- Certain, regarde.

Le Thaïlandais lui met sous le nez une annonce sur le site internet de l'aéroport de Milan, qui indique un retard de plus de deux heures sur le vol à destination de Moscou. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir que l'adresse est bidon et le tout un habile montage.

\- Hum, et Victor et Yurio qui ne répondent pas, remarque le Japonais avec un froncement de sourcils préoccupé. Je devrais peut-être les rejoindre tout de même.

\- Mais non, on va en profiter pour se balader au centre-ville ! 

\- On aurait pu prendre les transports plutôt qu'un taxi.

\- Trop long, tu manques de temps pas vrai ?

Les comploteurs ont tout prévu, paré à toutes les questions de leurs victimes, pour les garder dans l'ignorance le plus longtemps possible. 

Le taxi les dépose dans une rue bordée de bâtiments historiques et Phichit entraîne son ami en exploration. Téléphone à motif hamster en main, il s'adonne à son passe-temps favori, les photos et surtout les selfies. Yuri finit par se prêter au jeu et pose devant la façade gothique du duomo alors que la nuit tombe.

Tandis que ce dernier vérifie une nouvelle fois l'heure, le Thaïlandais reçoit un message : le signal qu'il attendait.

\- Cette rue a l'air sympa, indique-t-il à son compagnon.

\- Je vais devoir y aller Phichit, j'ai encore ma valise à récupérer à l'hôtel.

\- Juste cinq minutes, O.K.

Yuri soupire, mais obtempère. Il emboîte le pas énergique de son meilleur ami, tourne au coin d'une ruelle.

Et se retrouve soudain privé de ses lunettes et aveuglé par un bandeau sur les yeux, tandis qu'on lui saisit un bras de chaque côté.

\- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que...

\- Tout va bien Yuri - la voix de Phichit -, tout se passe comme prévu.

\- Mais, mais... balbutie le Japonais, inquiet.

\- Relax Katsudon.

\- Yurio ?

\- T'en connaît beaucoup qui t'appelle comme ça ? ironise le jeune homme.

Un gloussement à sa droite.

\- Guang-Hong ? demande Yuri en tournant la tête dans sa direction. Leo est là aussi ?

\- Yep, lui répond-il.

\- Bien, intervient Phichit, en route les gars. Tenez-le bien, les pavés c'est traitre.

\- Mais, proteste de nouveau le Japonais, mon vol ?

\- Quel vol ? ricane Phichit.

Yuri trébuche - effectivement le sol inégal n'est pas aisé à arpenter sans sa vue -, perçoit la prise ferme de ses amis qui assure sa sécurité et se détend un peu.

\- Vous êtes diaboliques, déclare-t-il en souriant.

\- C'est mon second prénom, approuve le Thaïlandais.

 

Ils ne le conduisent pas très loin - heureusement, car le trajet n'est pas aisé - et lorsque le son des voitures disparaît Yuri comprend qu'ils sont entrés dans un bâtiment. 

\- Escaliers, prévient Phichit.

Comme il omet de préciser s'ils montent ou descendent, Yuri loupe la première marche, mais Yurio et Leo le retiennent. Lorsqu'ils atteignent le niveau suivant, Leo lâche son bras droit, remplacé par un format plus petit - Guang-Hong a priori. 

Une porte s'ouvre et se referme derrière eux, puis la voix de Phichit.

\- Laisse-toi faire, O.K. ? 

L'avertissement est censé le tranquilliser sur ce qui suit, mais le rend au contraire nerveux. L'un de ses amis retire son manteau, mais quand ils s'attaquent au reste de ses vêtements il se raidit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Quelques rires, il reconnaît Phichit parmi eux.

\- On te met une tenue plus appropriée à un enterrement de vie de garçon, répond Yurio.

La réponse n'évoque rien au Japonais : cette tradition n'existe pas dans son pays. Il a bien eu quelques échos des us et coutumes lorsqu'il vivait à Détroit et il ne peut pas dire qu'il soit emballé. Victor avait cependant l'air de tenir à ce passage, alors il serre les dents et laisse ses amis le rhabiller, puis le coiffer.

\- Très beau, affirme Phichit.

Son meilleur ami étant capable d'user du dizième degré sans sourciller pour faire de l'ironie, Yuri n'est toujours pas rassuré.

\- Je peux voir ?

\- Encore un peu de patience, répond Guang-Hong.

De nouveau, il est entouré, guidé - ils remontent les escaliers - et a présent il entend la rumeur de conversations autour d'eux. Il rougit, embarrassé de se faire conduire ainsi, surtout en ignorant à quoi il ressemble.

\- Ah ! C'est là ! s'exclame Phichit.

Une nouvelle porte, quelques mots en italien - une des voix lui dit quelque chose pourtant - et enfin ils lui rendent sa vue.  
Éblouit, Yuri cligne des yeux : peine perdue, tout est flou. Jusqu'à ce que Phichit lui remette ses lunettes.

Face à lui, un Victor en smoking, plus séduisant que jamais, le fixe bouche bée. Autour d'eux, Phichit, Chris, Yurio, Otabek, Guang-Hong et Leo portent une tenue identique. Et lui aussi s'aperçoit-il avec soulagement.

La seconde chose qu'il remarque est le décor. Ils se trouvent dans l'une des loges d'un théâtre d'opéra or et rouge. Un immense lustre descend du haut plafond et, face à eux, le rideau rouge dissimule la scène.

Yuri est bouche bée lui aussi. Et pas uniquement parce que son fiancé est à tomber.

\- La... la Scala ? s'étrangle-t-il.

\- Quand j'ai vu que les mondiaux étaient à Milan ça a fait tilt, explique Phichit. Un ballet dans l'un des théâtres les plus connus du monde, ça ne pouvait que te plaire non ?

\- Si, souffle son ami, ému.

\- Et pas n'importe quel ballet, intervient Chris. Le lac des cygnes. L'une des passions de notre Japonais préféré par un compositeur russe, une alliance parfaite, conclut-il avec un clin d'œil.


	41. Milan, mars 2019 - Surprises (2)

Après le ballet, Yuri, enthousiaste, partage ses impressions en continu, sous le regard attendri de Victor et le sourire d'auto-satisfaction de Phichit. Le couple russo-japonais marche main dans la main, tandis que Yurio prend la tête du groupe pour les conduire vers la suite des festivités.

Un bras entoure le Thaïlandais, qui lève alors les yeux vers Christophe. Son amant est toujours séduisant, mais avec son smoking et ses lunettes, il est à couper le souffle.

\- Tu es superbe chaton, lui murmure-t-il en se penchant vers lui.

Phichit rougit du compliment - d'autant que le Suisse est resté distant depuis sa crise du premier jour - et passe à son tour un bras autour de la taille de son compagnon.

\- Merci. Tu n'es pas mal toi même.

\- Juste "pas mal" ? Vexant.

Il se contente de lui répondre d'un rire, avant d'être pressé par le jeune Russe qui les déclare "aussi dégoulinants que les deux autres". C'est supposé être une forme d'insulte, mais, au contraire, cela a pour effet de ravir les intéressés. Pour faire bonne mesure, ils échangent un rapide baiser, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Yurio.

 

Les comploteurs conduisent les futurs époux au casino, avec pour argument "quitte à être habillés classe", puis se sépare en deux taxis pour rejoindre un nouveau lieu.

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas avec mon Yuri ? boude Victor entre Yurio et Otabek.

\- Laisse-lui un peu de temps avec ses amis, répond Chris sur le siège avant. Vous n'êtes pas encore mariés après tout.

\- Et alors ? Vous passez bien votre temps collés Phichit et toi.

\- Ouais et c'est tout aussi répugnant, intervient Yurio.

\- Traduction : vous êtes mignons aussi ? demande Chris.

Un sourire en coeur illumine le visage de Victor qui renchérit.

\- Ou alors : je suis jaloux, je veux aussi me coller à... Aïe !

Le jeune Russe lui a donné un coup de poing dans l'épaule avec sa délicatesse caractéristique.

\- Termines cette phrase, siffle-t-il entre ses dents, et je te transforme en bortsch.

\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire Yuratchka, répond-il en se frottant l'épaule avec une moue.

Pour sa part, Christophe est hilare, tandis qu'Otabek arbore l'un de ses rares sourires. Yurio lui jette un coup d'œil en silence, puis détourne le regard.

\- Un peu de tenue les enfants, leur dit le Suisse, on est presque arrivé.

 

Tandis que Christophe paye le taxi, Victor observe la façade de leur destination bras croisés, un index qui tapote sa joue. Yurio reconnaît l'expression, assez proche de celle que son compatriote utilise lorsqu'il n'est pas satisfait du patinage de ses protégés. Il échange un coup d'œil avec Chris, puis un sourire satisfait : le futur marié ne se doute de rien.

\- Sérieusement les garçons ? demande Victor avec son faux sourire. Un club de strip-tease ? Vous n'avez pas trouvé plus cliché ?

\- J'avoue, on était à cours d'idées, répond Yurio avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Yura voulait découvrir, commente Otabek, il est majeur depuis peu après tout.

\- Beka ! s'offusque celui-ci en rougissant.

\- Ah, alors si c'est à but éducatif... capitule Victor.

Malgré ses mots, son sourire est toujours aussi faux : c'est un pro pour donner le change, mais cela ne fonctionne pas une seconde avec ses compagnons. Il jette un coup d'œil dans la rue vide autour d'eux, ignorant les chamailleries de Yurio avec Otabek.

\- Où sont les autres ? Ils ne nous suivaient pas ?

\- Ils arrivent, répond Chris en montrant son téléphone qui a vibré dans le taxi. Entre.

Joignant le geste à la parole, le Suisse pousse son meilleur ami à l'intérieur. À la surprise de ce dernier, les lieux sont déserts à l'exception du personnel. Moins vulgaire qu'il ne craignait, il s'agit d'un club plutôt chic, où velours et surfaces laquées se côtoient dans les tons noirs et rouges. Une scène est plongée dans l'obscurité face aux tables.

\- C'est normal qu'il n'y ait personne ? demande Victor.

\- On a privatisé les lieux, répond Yurio en le faisant asseoir d'office pile face à la scène.

Un serveur arrive promptement pour prendre leur commande et Christophe s'en occupe en italien. L'échange se prolonge un peu, mais le futur marié est trop occupé à surveiller l'entrée pour s'en préoccuper.

\- Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

Il se retourne et tombe nez à nez avec Phichit, Leo et Guang-Hong. Indifférents à son air abasourdi, ils s'installent aussi à leur table. Le Thailandais retire sa veste et dénoue son noeud papillon. Victor regarde autour d'eux, perdu.

\- Mais... et Yuri ?

Au moment où il pose la question, une silhouette apparaît sur la scène toujours plongée dans la pénombre. Des projecteurs s'allument sur les côtés.

\- Il va manquer le spectacle non ? ajoute le Russe.

La lumière se déplace pour éclairer la silhouette tout de noir vêtue qui leur tourne le dos, debout devant une barre de pole-dance. Les premières notes d'une musique latine s'élèvent. Victor se fige.

Eros.

Christophe pose une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et se penche à son oreille.

\- Oh Victor... Yuri EST le spectacle.

La mâchoire du Russe manque de se décrocher lorsque la silhouette sur scène fait volte-face. La lumière capture les éclats des cristaux sur l'épaule et la taille du costume de Yuri, celui qu'il portait sur ce même programme. La musique est sans le moindre doute Eros, mais arrangée différemment, plus suave - plus adaptée à une danse de séduction hors de la glace.

\- C'est Beka qui a refait la musique, précise Yurio avec fierté.

Difficile de déterminer si Victor l'a entendu : il est incapable de détacher les yeux de Yuri qui danse sur la scène - il reconnaît des passages de sa chorégraphie - avec une expression des plus séductrice.

Il s'interrompt pour approcher à pas chaloupés du bord de la scène. Là, il s'arrête, s'assoit et fait signe du doigt à Victor d'approcher.

Ce dernier ferme enfin la bouche, mais met un peu trop de temps à réagir : déjà Chris le tire par le bras pour qu'il se lève, puis le dirige vers son fiancé. Le Russe trébuche sous l'impulsion dans son dos et se plante comme un piquet devant Yuri.

\- Victor, ronronne ce dernier, aide-moi à retirer mon costume.

L'ordre est familier, il est certain que ce n'est pas la première fois que le Japonais le lui donne. Il obtempère, trouve la fermeture éclair sur l'épaule droite et la fait glisser lentement à travers le dos de son compagnon jusqu'au flanc opposé.

Peu à peu il dévoile la peau nue et des scènes similaires lui reviennent. Au soudain souvenir de ce qui suivait ces instants il déglutit et sent le rouge lui monter aux joues. Lorsque sa main effleure le dos de Yuri il doit retenir un frisson.

Le Japonais se retourne et lui caresse la joue, puis les lèvres du bout des doigts.

\- Spasibo Vitya.

Puis il le repousse vers la table et se relève. Otabek rattrape de justesse le futur marié troublé pour le réinstaller sur sa chaise.

Sur la scène, Yuri a entrepris de retirer son costume. Il le fait glisser le long de ses bras, puis sur ses hanches et enfin ses jambes. À présent uniquement vêtu d'un simple boxer noir, il attrape à deux mains la barre.

Alors il danse autour d'elle, comme cette nuit où il a séduit Victor pour la première fois, ce banquet qui a été le point de départ de leur histoire. Et les a mené jusqu'à ce soir, à quelques semaines à peine de leur mariage.

Phichit enregistre chaque seconde de sa prestation, fier de son meilleur ami et de l'avoir convaincu de se prêter au jeu dans le taxi. L'idée était de Chris, mais comportait l'inconnue de la réaction de Yuri à l'exposé de leur plan - après quelques coupes de champagne pour aider. À la surprise du Thaïlandais, il n'a pas opposé tellement de résistance. Le public de choix y est certainement pour beaucoup, mais Phichit suppose que c'est un moyen pour son ami de revenir sur une période de leur couple dont Victor ne se souvient que partiellement.

Le résultat est en tout cas à la hauteur : ce dernier semble à deux doigts de suffoquer, limite si un filet de bave ne lui coule pas au coin de la bouche. Phichit retient un éclat de rire et regrette de n'avoir qu'un seul téléphone. Il donne un coup de coude à Yurio, lui désigne le futur marié du menton, puis fait un signe comme pour appuyer sur le déclencheur d'un appareil photo de sa main libre.

Le jeune Russe comprend le message et un sourire sadique éclaire son visage. Il s'exécute, prenant une foule de photos embarrassantes de son compatriote, une parfaite source de chantage. Phichit a formé un bon assistant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduction du russe :  
> "Spasibo" = "Merci"


	42. Lausanne, Avril 2019

Christophe ignore comment son compagnon parvient à dormir si profondément en voiture, pour sa part il a beaucoup de mal à fermer l'œil s'il n'est pas à l'horizontale. Phichit semble cependant capable de récupérer n'importe où, n'importe quand : peut-être est-ce le secret de son énergie inépuisable. Cette dernière semble tout de même bien entamée après l'enchaînement vol international - décalage horaire - compétition - enterrement de vie de garçons, car le jeune homme a passé presque tout le trajet de quatre heures assoupi.

\- Chaton, on est arrivé. 

\- Mmmmm ?

Le Thaïlandais ouvre un œil, baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, puis se redresse. Il jette un regard autour d'eux et, malgré l'obscurité nocturne, reconnaît le quartier de Christophe. Celui-ci est déjà en train de décharger les valises du coffre, aussi le rejoint-il, toujours un peu groggy.

\- J'ai dû forcer un poil sur l'alcool, marmonne Phichit, bougon.

La remarque tire un grognement amusé à son amant.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

\- Eh, c'est pas tous les jours que son meilleur ami enterre sa vie de célibataire. 

\- Sûr. La prochaine fois qu'on le voit, il se passe la corde au cou.

L'expression tire une grimace à Phichit, comme si s'engager à une autre personne était une étape négative. Si Christophe envisage leur relation sous cet angle, ils arrivent dans une impasse. 

Dans le noir, le Suisse ne remarque pas que le visage de son compagnon s'est assombri. D'ailleurs son attention est tournée vers son appartement et surtout le comité d'accueil de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée.

\- Mrrrrou.

\- Oui, ma beauté, répond-il en français au chat en le prenant dans ses bras.

Le félin ronronne de contentement et frotte sa joue sur celle de son maître. Un instant Phichit songe que l'animal reçoit plus d'attention que lui ces derniers jours, puis il réalise le ridicule de cette pensée et la chasse comme un insecte agaçant. 

Un sentiment d'insatisfaction reste toutefois tapi au creux de sa poitrine. Depuis sa crise, Christophe semble ailleurs et les gestes attentionnés sont devenus rares. Le Thaïlandais ne peut s'empêcher d'en conclure le pire, à croire que l'anxiété de Yuri a déteint sur lui. Il se sent vulnérable et il suffirait de peu pour que ses émotions débordent de nouveau. De retour dans un lieu familier, il espère que leur couple pourra retrouver sa dynamique habituelle : l'humour, la complicité et la tendresse qu'ils partagent d'ordinaire lui manque cruellement. 

Phichit balance sa valise dans un coin du salon, retire son manteau et se tourne vers son amant avec un sourire séducteur.

\- Bien, un peu d'exercice pour se détendre de ces heures de route ? Je propose le lit pour s'endormir dans la foulée.

\- Hmmm, répond Chris distraitement en attrapant son ordinateur portable. Va te coucher, je te rejoins plus tard, quelques trucs à vérifier.

Le rejet surprend et blesse le Thaïlandais qui se retrouve à court de répartie - fait rare.

\- Ah... euh... O.K.

Déjà son compagnon est absorbé par une recherche sur Google. Phichit bat en retraite vers la chambre, son malaise encore renforcé.

 

Lorsqu'il se réveille le lendemain matin, Phichit cherche son amant de la main avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Il ne rencontre cependant que les draps froids à ses côtés. La réalisation achève de le réveiller : il s'assoit d'un bond et regarde autour de lui dans la chambre.

Personne.

Il ne se souvient même pas si Christophe l'a rejoint dans la nuit comme promis. Certes le Thaïlandais a le sommeil lourd, mais quelque chose lui dit qu'il a dormi seul. Il ravale les larmes qui menacent à cette réalisation, s'habille rapidement et part en quête de son amant.

Cependant le reste de l'appartement est tout aussi désert. Il n'y a littéralement pas un chat : l'animal est expressif et son absence saute aux yeux. Phichit remarque un papier posé en évidence sur la table basse avec un message pour lui :

"Suis chez le vétérinaire. Repose-toi <3"

Voilà qui explique l'absence des deux occupants des lieux, mais à présent le jeune homme est inquiet. Le félin semblait en parfaite santé la veille, qu'est-ce qui a provoqué cette soudaine consultation ?

Il n'a pas le temps de s'éterniser sur la question que le bruit de clés dans la serrure attire son attention. La voix de Chris suit immédiatement, dans un français chantant, ce ton qu'il réserve à son compagnon à poil. Phichit sourit malgré ses préoccupations : l'image d'homme fatal du Suisse en prendrait un coup si le public le voyait gagatiser sur son chat. L'idée de diffuser une vidéo compromettante l'effleure un instant. Un réflexe qu'il écarte d'un geste.

\- Tout va bien ? demande-t-il à Christophe.

\- Ah tu es levé chaton ! Oui, oui, des vaccins et autres bricoles.

Sur ces mots il pose la cage de transport d'où montent des miaulements de protestation, puis libère l'animal qui file se cacher sous le canapé sans demander son reste.

\- Ça le rend toujours un peu grognon, explique Chris. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il déteste le plus de la cage ou du vétérinaire.

Il se dirige vers la cuisine et Phichit l'entend fouiller dans les placards, faire couler de l'eau, puis l'odeur du café arrive jusqu'à lui. Christophe revient avec deux mugs fumants et en dépose un devant le Thaïlandais toujours debout devant la table basse, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire de lui-même.

\- Assieds-toi, il faut que je te parle.

Le ton sérieux de Christophe en rajoute une couche sur l'anxiété que Phichit accumule depuis plusieurs jours. Il jurerait que son intestin vient de faire des noeuds marins.

Docile, il prend place face à son amant et attrape sa tasse pour se donner contenance. Au contact de la chaleur sur ses mains il s'aperçoit que celles-ci sont glacées. 

\- J'ai bien réfléchi ces derniers jours, commence Christophe, et je pense qu'on ne peut plus continuer comme ça.

Phichit le fixe, livide, car cette déclaration l'amène à une conclusion évidente : il est en train de se faire plaquer. Ses mains se mettent à trembler, l'obligeant à poser son café dont il renverse quelques gouttes.

Les larmes qu'il retient depuis sont réveil débordent enfin.

\- Chaton ?

Le Suisse est bouche bée, pris de court - de nouveau - par la réaction du jeune homme.

\- C'est... balbutie ce dernier, c'est à cause de... de mon comportement... à... à Milan, c'est ça ?

\- Je... Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Tu me quittes à cause de ça ?

\- Hein ? Mais ça va pas ?! proteste Christophe, mi-incrédule mi-agacé. Tu veux bien me laisser finir avant de tirer des conclusions aussi ridicules ?

L'exclamation a pour effet de stopper les vannes tant Phichit est surpris. Il devisage son compagnon quelques instants en silence avant de retrouver l'usage de sa voix.

\- Tu n'es pas en train de me plaquer ?

\- Parce que tu crois pouvoir te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ? plaisante le Suisse avec un sourire.

\- Mais tu es si distant depuis ma crise de l'autre jour.

\- Je réfléchissais figure-toi. D'où la décision dont j'essaye de te faire part, si tu veux bien me laisser en placer une.

\- Ah. Pardon.

À sa décharge Phichit a vraiment l'air désolé, limite avec des yeux de chien battu et, de nouveau, Christophe fait le parallèle avec Makkachin. Il sourit tendrement et prend ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Donc je disais : on ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Se voir en coup de vent dans des hôtels, s'appeler à des heures étranges, passer des semaines séparés.

Le regard du Thaïlandais s'agrandit de surprise. Il sent comme une petite bulle d'espoir au creux de sa poitrine, mais n'ose croire que son amant veut en venir là où il pense.

\- Alors j'ai encore des détails à régler, mais au moins les démarches vétérinaires c'est en cours. J'ai passé la nuit à étudier les conditions de paperasse et tout, et à chercher un déménageur international.

Cette fois la bulle a gonflé et envahit tout son buste, mais Phichit ne veut pas se réjouir trop tôt.

\- Bref, je suis en train de te proposer d'emménager ensemble à Bangkok. On devra toujours voyager et tout, mais au moins on aura un endroit à nous pour se retrouver plus souvent. Tu en dis quoi ?

La bulle éclate soudain, comme si on l'avait percée d'une aiguille, et Phichit sent le bonheur l'envahir de la tête aux pieds.

\- Ouiiiiii !!!!!! explose-t-il.

Il bondit sur son amant, le renversant sur le canapé et le couvre de baisers. Hilare, Chris entoure sa taille d'un bras, puis passe sa main libre dans les cheveux de son compagnon pour l'attirer à lui. Mélangé aux larmes - de joie cette fois - de Phichit, leur baiser a un goût salé.

Après quelques instants, Christophe interrompt ce dernier, mais maintient le visage du Thaïlandais à un souffle du sien.

\- Comment as-tu pu penser que je voulais te quitter ?

\- Je sais pas. Quelque chose clochait dans ton comportement.

\- Désolé de t'avoir inquiété. Je réfléchissais à ce que tu m'as dit.

Devant le regard étonné de Phichit, il précise :

\- Ton impression que nos sentiments n'ont pas la même force. Je comprends pourquoi tu penses ça, notre couple existe grâce à toi. Alors je cherchais comment te prouver le contraire en actes et pas seulement en paroles.

\- Tu veux qu'on emménage ensemble juste pour ça ?

Christophe éclate de rire devant sa moue boudeuse et le serre contre lui à l'en étouffer. 

\- Parfaitement. Comme ça je pourrais te répéter en boucle que je t'aime comme un fou. Tu en auras vite ras le bol.

\- Faut voir Giacometti, répond Phichit avec un sourire lumineux, j'ai un niveau de tolérance plutôt élevé pour ça. Il reste juste un problème.

\- Allons bon, quoi ?

\- Ton chat. Mes hamsters.

Nouvelle crise d'hilarité du Suisse, ponctuée d'un nouveau baiser.

\- On évitera juste de les laisser se balader dans la même pièce en même temps. Passons aux choses sérieuses : tu m'aides à faire mes cartons ?

\- Avec plaisir !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été un peu plus difficile à écrire pour moi, peut-être parce que c'est le dernier. J'ai un peu de mal à les quitter tous les deux à vrai dire.
> 
> Je vais commencer à écrire un autre spinoff de "Amnésie" centré sur Yurio/Otabek. Je ne sais juste pas encore quand je le commence, mais je peux déjà dire qu'il y aura le mariage dedans et le titre sera "Welcome to the Madness" !


End file.
